Haunting Ground: Second Path
by BlackArrow777
Summary: Ren Was A Good Hearted Soul. But When he Was Contacted By A Man Claiming To Be A Family Friend, Ren Is Dragged Into A Conspiracy Involving A Young Girl. Forced To Defend Her Life And His Own, The Two Must Work Together To Escape They're Inevitable Death.
1. Chp1 stories need a start

Chapter 1

How the story begins

_Michi: a Japanese character that is written on a scroll. Means path or Journey_

It was dark, the wind howling outside. But the surreal peace was interrupted; with in a dark basement a massive figure slammed down a large clever slicing off a large chunk of a freshly slaughtered Pig, which was scooped up and tossed in to a large pot.

A strange almost child like face glares in to the pot, the massive man smiled to himself. The rolling thunder made him look around, but something did catch his attention, he smiled at the lithe figure inside a large dog cage, it wasn't the first time he approached the cage, she lay there like a doll from his collection. The man reached inside, bringing his hand just close enough to touch. Suddenly there was a blast of lightning, the man jumped back with a yelp. He backed away and ran across the room and up the stairs not realizing the lock on the cage had broke in his flailing.

Nothing but pain ran threw Fiona Belli's head, The young woman sat up slowly to look around. It was dark, the lights so dim she could barely see. She reached out a hand and felt a cold metal bar, feeling her heart sink. Fiona despratly felt around but found no openings big enough for her small frame, she let out a yelp as a flash of lightning filled the room, but the flash confermed her fears, she was in a large cage. Fiona closed her eyes trying to remember how she had arrived in this place, opening them she realized she couldn't remember. Beyond the bars she could make out large shapes and a light glow of a wood stove across the room reflected light of a table, the smell of dried blood and dried flesh assaulted her nose.

She grasped the bed sheet her unknown captor had been kind enough to leave behind. She pulled the sheet closer to her naked body, trying to gain some warmth. Don't panic she pleaded with herself, The sound of thunder and a flash of lightning lit up the room once again, but by a stroke of luck it Let her catch a look at the broken lock on the cage door. Quickly She scrambled for it, pulling and grabbing at it franticly, and finally removing it. But then she froze, something in the shadows was watching her. There was a light ticking noise like nails on a desk, or claws on the stone floor. She stopped realizing the cage may offer her more protection then the sheet now sticking to her sweating frame.

"Wh… Who's there…" her dry throut croaked.

The rain outside was stopping and the setting sun was coming out, allowing in some light. Nothing moved nothing creaked. There was no sound, Except for the far off cawing of a lonely Raven.

Fiona moved slowly releasing the bolt, keeping an eye out. But still nothing came into sight. Pushing the door open, she took what felt like her first two steps ever, hoisting herself out of the cage. She glanced around taking in the dank dark. The room was filled with hanging animal carcasses, Pigs, horses, dogs and cats. A rack of large bone cleaving blades decorated the wall behind the dead creatures. Fiona felt dizzy she fell forward, catching the table with her hand, making the sheet fall to the ground. She felt the contents of her last meal come up and fall onto the floor. looking up at the table now made a cold hand grip her stomach and she vomited again.

She sat there her eyes closed, when suddenly she saw through someone else's eyes. She was in the back seat of a car, the windshield shattering. Fiona retreated to her knees.

Tears streaming down her face, "Help" she whimpered. "There was an accident" she picked up the bed sheet and rubbed it across her face. She turned from the table hoping when she opened her eyes she would be some where else, she opened her eyes. A set of stairs that lead up, blew cold fresh air on to her face. tying the bed sheet to her body, She headed for her first step, some how she felt accomplished, but a light growl made Fiona stop. Looking back at the table, she tried to focus. Blood from the freshly cloven pig dripped off into a light pool. But under the table were a pair of glissning eyes and a set of teeth.

She screamed as a large white four legged figure leaped at her. Fiona screamed trying to protect herself throwing up her arms, waiting for the teeth to tear in to her. But no attack ever came, she looked up sitting on the cold damp floor no attack came. She could hear the white animal scrambling up the stairs, a loud bark followed. She sat there waiting for it to come back, but it never did. Moving her hand to try and gain balance, it bumped something. Glancing down she saw a dog collar, she stood picking it up at the same time. In the gloom she could just barely see the name written on the brass embroidery. "Hewie" it belonged to a dog named Hewie. Shaken Fiona finaly made her way up the cold dark steps.

The sun shown brightly as it set, as Fiona walked along a short path garbage and other junk was strung along the two walls, Fiona shook her head not sure how or why she came to be here. Ahead was a solitary tree stood in a large garden, The wall looping around and continuing on.

She stood in aw at the well trimmed bushes the bright flower beds surrounding a large fountain. Up above the wall on her right was attached to a magnificent castle, a long flight of stairs lead to a long balcony extending the full length of the huge building. She let out a gasp as the castles lights switched on. but even with the failing light the small lamps seemed to guide her to the stairway.

The way up was slow, she wasn't sure how long she was in that cage but she felt like her feet weighed a million pounds, trying to forget that dark place she finished the first flight taking a look around she noticed a locked gate along the balcony and the front gates and a huge wilderness beyond, no lights of civilization, no roads. Curious she headed for the gate, when light caught her eye. The glow was coming from a pair of glass doors, she froze a shadow peered out at her from behind a set of curtains. She ran for the gate pulling at it but it did not budge. She peered threw the bars, remembering the cage. Someone wanted to keep her here. From where she stood she could make out a bridge crossing a small pond like moat. But the only way for her to leave was threw those doors, 'but then what?' she thought. England was famous for its castles she could be anywhere, she might not even be in the United Kingdom. Though not willing to give up She headed back, the figure in the window was gone. After a moment she headed up the steps to a second smaller balcony, a wooden door welcomed her. The glow of artificial light came threw the glass. She calmly took hold of the door knob taking in some air as she stepped inside.

Inside, she saw a set of couch's, a shelving unit, and next to her was an empty birdcage. To her right was a dresser and TV with a really old record player on it. As she continued on inside she counted an old grandfather clock, as well as a bed in the far off corner. Taking in the warmth from the fireplace. she approached the door. As she moved closer, a painting caught her eye; it was of an older man. It was a powerful representation, Fiona stared at the balding man a deep but serious frown on his face. But for some reason Fiona felt as though she had met him before, looking around she started for the door, then she was getting that cold not alone feeling again. Turning she saw a woman standing beside the bed. Fiona stared at her; a slight smile crossed the woman's face. She didn't seem at all surprised to see her. She seemed like she was expecting her.

The woman was beautiful; she wore a tight long blue skirt that ended just below her knees and a maid's apron, but her violet colored hair struck her as odd. Her hair crossed

the right side of her face covering one eye, two long curls sat on her shoulders falling against her chest. "I've gathered some clothes for you" she said, with an emotionless tone that snapped Fiona out of her trance. The young blound was about to apologize for staring when the maid began to head for the door. Fiona backed up getting out of the maids way, her movements where very mechanical.

"Um... wait don't go" Fiona started, not sure how to word it.

The maid stopped and turned, but did not seem at all interested.

"Um...where are we and how did I get here"

The woman looked up at the painting; she seemed to admire it.

"Yes master. We will keep her here for awhile.

Fiona stopped and turned to the painting, half expecting it to be speaking.

"I will make sure she is comfortable."

Fiona glanced at the maid, "who are you talking to…" Fiona said as she let out a yell as a sharp surge of pain struck her in the head forcing her to the ground, she remembered being in a car with a man peering in the broken window. But it left as quickly as it had come, she became to realize she had no memory of that event. The last thing she remembered was packing her clothes, she was returning home for her school brake.

Fiona looked around, standing she realized the maid was gone. Alone once again, She shivered remembering she was still wearing the bed sheet.

Like the maid had said, she had left her something to wear. Laid out was a blue skirt and a very medieval looking blouse and a pair of brown leather boots. And as she put on the clothes she realized, that they may very well have been made to fit her.

As she went to put on the boots, something fell to the ground.

Instantly recognizing her diamond choker, her father had given it to her; relieved she hadn't lost it she quickly fastened it to her neck.

The small trinket reminding her of her seventeenth birthday, her father had givin it to her.

As she finished attaching it to her neck something about the painting caught her eye she moved towards the painting. For some reason she knew she recognized the man.

The painting seemed to be staring down at her; she shivered imagining living here and having that painting stare down at her day after day. Watching her change, or during her most intimate moments. Fiona turned and headed for the door.

She headed out the door, to her right was a large stair case that lead down in to a dark area. Continuing on to the left and through a door, She came to another hall that lead outside. She followed the hall looking out in to the sky she could see the sun still setting she glanced down in two the garden below. But what she saw next made her freeze. On one of the pillars was Fresh blood, she shook her head as she backed away, it's not real it can't be. She turned and ran passed a door and in to a dark hall, to her right was a large office, she glanced in not wanting to think if the red liquid was human she continued but stopped to the sound of heavy breathing. The hall opened in to a foyer and turned to the right down a new hall. She peered around the corner but Fiona could see a huge shadow, and could hear laughing. The sound of laughter would have been soothing to her, if it didn't sound so demented. She went to back away as a small bisque doll flew past her.

Fiona screamed she stumbled back falling to the ground, large heavy foot steps seemed to make her heart stop. The massive figure stepped out of the dark. Fiona shivered He was at least 7 and a half feet tall, about as wide as a fridge. He was severely deformed. Veins seemed to pulsate in his head and arms, his breaths where deep and ragged. He smelled like rotten meat, the same smell that came from that cellar. He grunted and snarled as he picked up his toy; Fiona tried to pull away as his huge black eyes caught her. The man smiled looking at her then at the doll, the look in his eyes where of fascination. Grunting and smiling, he tossed the doll away and began walking towards her.

"No stay away" Fiona whimpered finally pulling herself up, she ran down the hall. The loud thumps told her he was in hot Pursuit, she ran back in to the bed room, shutting the door. With the mans foot steps still behind her. "Now what" Fiona said, the door handle rattled. She dove under the bed, just as the door swung open. And the man came barreling in. he stopped to look around and headed for the door across the room, but not before stopping and turning, and looked right at her.

Fiona nearly screamed, but he turned and ran out the door. Fiona laid there just staring in to space. When she was sure he was gone, she got up and ran out the door, she didn't stop running until she was back in the small foyer, a small candle sat on a table. But it provided little light. She turned going back down the hallway to the office door. She peered in, it was a strange study with weird notes about something called Azoth, and entities called luminescent's. But nothing useful to her. She continued on heading down the hall where the deranged man had been playing with his doll. The hall way ended at a door that lead into an empty room, huge spider webs covered everything, making the chairs seem like little ghosts, walked towards the only noticeable item in the room a strange type writer,

She smiled "It's not a computer that's for sure, but it has alphabetic keys"

Fiona reached forward and pushed on the enter key, when something popped up from the writer. She jumped back surprised, after a second she pulled the small plate from the writer it had letters engrave on it, forming the word 'EMETH'. Hanging on to it she walked out of the room, back in the foyer. She picked up the candle to get a better look around. The light lit up a door, relieved she opened it,

In side was another small room but instead of being empty it seemed like a lab. In the center was a table with all kinds of test tubes on it; ahead was a cooking oven, with a pot on top, standing from where she was she could feel the heat from it.

Looking to the other end she froze a huge figure was standing there, for a second she thought it was that deformed man, but instead it was some sort of stone statue.

Fiona approached it; the figure like thing was 9 feet tall, made completely of mud and dirt. It had two tiny eyes, two small stubby legs, and two huge arms. On its chest was a small slot, just big enough for... She took the plate she was holding and slid it in, to her amazement the golem stood up right and crossed the floor. Fiona stood in amazement. But when creature arrived at the wall, large cracks broke out all over its body. And it crumbled to the floor in to a pile of dust. Fiona turned realizing it had opened away through a door. she smiled as she opened it and stepped on to another balcony. Across she could see the hall where she had come earlier. She headed for the stairway but stopped when she realized that the whole stair case was gone.

Looking about she noticed a latter mounted to the wall leading down into the small garden below, checking around for danger she climbed down.

The small garden was oddly decorated, other then the randomly displayed flowers. The benches that where meant for lovers to admire the garden, where facing the castle wall.

In the middle of it all was a well covered by a large wooden cover, she leaned against to cover, her stomach growling to be filled. The smell of cooking was in the air. Ahead of her next to the maintenance latter was a small chimney, steam coming from it, a little over she could see the maid through a window removing some plates. suddenly the sound of a piano filled the air. Fiona saw two doors's. the one to her immediate right was open the sound escaping through. Curious she headed in to the dark hall.

The hallway lead to a small yard with a large gate, it seemed like the hall was completely made of conceret, even the window flaps where made of stone. Giving the hall a very gloomy look. The area opened in to a court. the area was decorated in the same Gray way. the walls stretched high in to the air, casting a dark shadow all over, but the music drew her in to a big open door.

Fiona stepped in looking about; she was inside some sort of music room. The music now right above her, the room was decorated with a huge arrangement of instruments, but what dominated all was a 20 foot tall pure gold harp. She glanced past rows of book shelves and stepped deeper in to the dark room. In the center of it all was a set of chairs and a table, but she couldn't believe her eyes. A small gold key sat there, Fiona paused looking around. 'Seems kind of easy' she thought. Fiona scooped it up, just as the piano stopped. She froze, looking about the room. she finally looked up at a balcony that seemed to look down on the music room. A figure stood there in the shadows, Fiona backed away bumping in to a couch. There was somebody sitting there, a cover draped over them just they're feet showed. The strange thing was it was the same sheet she had been wearing earlier.

"Ahh I see you are finally awake" the shadow spoke, manically, a hint of humor mixed with contempt in his deep commanding voice.

She looked back up at the balcony. "There's something I wanted to show you for quite sometime" the figure passed the banister. She could feel his eyes boring in to her.

"Who ... who are you?" Fiona called. But it came out as a just audible whisper.

Their was a pause. And the figure pointed at the couch.

"Pull away that sheet behind you" he commanded.

Fiona froze the figure seemed serious, she looked at the covering, glancing back at the figure, she moved towards it. "Ahh that's It, It's all right" the voice said. Fiona knew that he was trying to calm her, and it wasn't working. Grasping the sheet she pulled it away, she gasped in horror. It was a stone statue of a pregnant woman. Her hair, her eyes, even her clothes. Fiona backed away, "Its ... it's me!?!"

"Beautiful isn't it" Fiona turned away not wanting to be any wear near it.

"That, my dear is what you will become in the future, but please go ahead you may touch it." Fiona grit her teeth angrily, new tears rushing up to greet her, she wanted to be as far away from that thing and this castle as humanly possible. The figure stared down at her, "You will be mine, Fiona" he said. Fiona turned slowly moving for the door.

"Now make yourself Comfortable we will be receiving a guest soon."

Fiona turned and ran, almost dropping the key she had just found. The walls blurring by as she burst back in to the east garden, she stopped to breath. sitting down on the dirt She tried to clear her head but all she could think about was that statue and what that man had said the fact she was trapped in this castle with that man scared her more then the giant that had chased her earlier. She stood trying the door nearest to the wall, the key unlocked it perfectly. She was about to open it when she heard the slightest whisper almost like the jingling of a bell, she turned just as a small blue orb Floated in to the garden, it circled the well where Fiona was just standing, almost like it was following a path. The blue orb was about the size of a basket ball, it glowed with a blue white light; it seemed to be bouncing in the air, slowly heading straight for her. Fiona panicked bursting through the door and slamming it behind her. She expected it to follow, to materialize through the door. But it never did. Fiona was sure that who ever that was, would come after her. She sprinted down the hall down a few steps, she stopped, a door was slightly opened she could smell strange aromas emanating from the room, she opened the door and went in, it was a large kitchen. Old in design nothing modern about it, it was a wooden prep area, and two wood stoves, one with a large pot on top steam coming out the top. Fiona took in a deep breath and looked around, when suddenly there was a light bang that made her jump. Fiona felt a yelp catch in her throat. After a second she began to move towards the preparation table, glancing about. There was no more sound, realizing that the coast was clear; she took a deep breath, and leaned against the counter, chuckling to herself.

Behind her a large shadow loomed, It raised its arms slamming them on the counter, Fiona screamed turning and Coming face to face with the deformed Giant, shivering with fear as he got so close she could smell rotten meat on his breath, he opened his mouth with a hungry grin. She jumped back as he grabbed for her, he smiled swiping at her, she could only imagine what would happen if he caught her. She ran for the door, tearing it open

She could hear him close behind; she tore up the steps, nearly tripping. She turned the huge figure was right behind her, he went to grab her.

"EXIRE DEBILITAS!!!" a loud commanding voice yelled, that made both her and the man (Debilitas) stop in they're tracks. Standing at the end of the hall He wore strange brown clothes almost like what legendary monks would wear, his face covered by a hood.

Debilitas looked as if he was going to protest but with a sad look he turned and left, taking one look back, and sobbing lightly.

"Please excuse me, Miss" he said stepping from the shadows, she looked back towards him. His face was covered by his hood except his mouth; he had a serious look on his face. But as he walked towards her his features calmed.

"I am Riccardo, keeper of the castle." He said with a kind of contempt.

"I am very sorry to here about your accident and your parents" she couldn't see his eyes but they where watching her intently. Fiona closed her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't want to think about it but she knew.

Fiona heard the three screams from her and her parents, as the sight of a wall, came in to view. And the car slammed full force in to the wall; she was the only one wearing a seat belt. "As master Ugo and Mistress Ayla are both deceased" she closed her eyes blocking out his voice.

"You are the soul surviving heir of Belli castle" her mouth went dry, Fiona looked up

But instead of Riccardo she saw her mother look back at her, from the front seat.

She kissed her husbands cheek, Fiona remembered smiling as she glanced out the window.

Fiona held her head, moaning. The thoughts and emotions coming back, two days ago everything had been normal. It felt like her brain had grown to double its size.

She didn't see Riccardo Smile slightly "Are you in pain miss, will you be alright."

"You've had a long day, you should rest up stairs". She blacked out, falling to the ground.

_The car Jerked, as something hit it. Fiona could still feel the seat belt grip her tightly as the car slammed in to a wall, the windshield smashing, and her parents final screams._

Fiona screamed.

"NO--------!!"

She screamed as hard as she could, until her lungs cried for air. She sat on the bed, not sure what to do "this isn't real." she said to herself, feeling as though the room was getting smaller "this just a dream, this can't really be happening to Me. I'm going to wake up." slowly sobbing to herself but her cries where not the only ones in the air. The sounds where coming from outside, curious she climbed off the bed and approached the far window. When she looked through, she could see a white Shepard lying in front of a tree, a wire tied to its neck.

She stepped out of the room and walked cautiously down the stairs in to the yard. There was blood all over its neck and body. His breathing was Ragged, the dog seemed to tense when she brought her hand to its face.

Poor thing, this is unforgivable doing this to a poor animal. She thought lightly taking the wire, the dog let out a wine. "You'll be alright" she said pulling the wire from around the dog's neck, the animal stood up sniffing her a bit. She sat up as the dog weakly stood. He looked up at her "Go now, and don't get caught this time" Fiona said.

The animal sauntered off but not before glancing back, Fiona felt a smile form on her face "Go" she said.

She watched the animal walk off. And disappear into the shadows. A cold draft picked up and she shivered as she headed back to her "cell"

As she headed up the stairs, she noticed a strange creaking sound in the air.

The gate, that lead to the front doors was open, she smiled hopeful for freedom she ran threw the gate passed a pile of trash. She didn't even notice the two glowing lights floating around, or that they began to follow her.

She got to the bridge and to the doors she tried opening them, banging on them and pushing on them trying desperately to force them open, but they where securely locked she collapsed to the ground, she looked up just in time to see the Two glowing orbs baring down on her, she screamed as one collided in to her back, she screamed a shock of electricity traveling through her body, her body tingled, but the fear in her forced her to run. But she stopped the second orb was gone. She rubbed her arm the numbness was beginning to pass, she headed back. But she took her time heading to the guest suite, not sure what to do or how to do it. She opened her door stepping inside missing her dorm room even her Goth roommate, but she despratly wanted her mother and father, she had never gotten the chance to say goodbye. Staring at her feet she wanted her own bed not this one that was laid out for her. But to lie down and think would do her some good, but as she looked up she stopped.

Debilitas already sitting there playfully kicking his feet, "Hiiiieee" he said waving, smiling he stood up and started to head towards her, his smile disappearing on the side of his neck was a red bloody wound. His eyes where red, probably from crying, he had been beaten. And now probably blamed her for it.

Fiona fell back her legs paralyzed with fear, something in Fiona's head screamed to let the man take her, what did she have left. That made her stop; she opened her eyes to see the man had gone on all fours and was crawling towards her. Fiona shut her eyes praying for it to be quick and painless, but she knew he would tear her limb from limb.

But a new face appeared in her mind "Michael" she said, remembering her little brother. He was with they're aunt; he was never in the car. Fiona slammed her foot in to the man's face, witch felt like she had just hit solid cement.

He reeled, some how he had felt that, she forced herself to move but it was already too late. He reached for her, just as a set of teeth sank in to Debilitas's hand.

He screamed holding the wound, and backing away from Fiona.

Fiona looked up the white dog she had saved was barking like mad, Debilitas began to approach; the dog stood his ground, and then sprung. Sinking his teeth once again in to the man's hand. Debilitas screamed with pain and struggled to brake free, the dog let go and Debilitas ran for the door.

Fiona got up slamming the door behind the giant, leaning against it she slowly fell to the ground; finally her breathing slowed and she stared at her savior.

"Thank you. You saved me." she said to the dog, she couldn't believe the dog had saved her. She reached out her hand slowly. "Come here..." she said "Come on boy!"

The dog slowly wandered in to her arms, sniffing her and licking Fiona's face.

"What's your name?" she said surprised the dog was so friendly considering how he had been treated. She giggled not really expecting him to answer, but some how he did. She remembered in that cold cellar a dog had jumped at her leaving behind a dog collar, "HEWIE" was written on it.

Fiona smiled "So you're Hewie" she said smiling. The dog moved about rubbing his body along her arms before stopping before her. "Well hi Hewie" The dog barked, happy to hear his name. Fiona smiled for the first time in a while.


	2. Chp2 p1 Opened Eyes

Chapter 2 part 1

Shadows in the night

_The winds that blow, ask them, witch leaf of the tree will be next to go._

_- Master Soseki _

Earlier that day, hours before Miss. Belli awoke.

Ren stood in the small court yard placing a large half circle case in his aunt's truck, placeing the large case in lightly as not to desterb the items inside, though he knew the ride to the castle would rag the insides. "So explain to me why we're just going to drop you off" Ren looked at his cousin, "My family, and my problem. If it was our gran dad it would be our problum" his cousin looked at him like he was going to say something else but there grandmother beat him to it, letting out a huff, stairing daggers at them. she crossed her arms, Ren knew another spell of convineing was on the way "have you ever met this Riccardo." She was always direct and to the point much like his father but way more intence. Ren took in a breath, choseing his words carefully. "No but I talked to him a couple of times, he's a friend of my moms father so how bad could he be."

'Ya wrong answer' he thought.

Ren smiled. "I'm just going to go there stay for about a day... Or three, Get my grandfathers stuff. Give you guys a shout to come pick me up. And cheer's to a job well done." Ren kept on a smile, lifes never that easy he thought.

"and you're taking your bow?" His father's mother said raising an eyebrow.

"Um well ya." Here we go again Ren cringed.

It was Ren and his two cousins first time in England, Ren's family was born in London, and left after the Second World War. His grandfather from his mother's side had served during the war and was considered a hero. He had sent Ren's mom and grandmother to Canada. But died shortly after along side His family friend, a man name Riccardo, at this Belli castle. Ren never knew what possessed him to get in touch with Riccardo, but when he did, the man was very eager to get to know him. His mother had met Riccardo a few times; she said that his grandfather and Riccardo were very much alike.

So it was of little surprise when Riccardo offered to bring Ren to England, and his grandmother and two cousins decided to come along for the ride, expecting to see the Belli grounds, but the invite was for one and only one, and even though Riccardo was a family friend, he made it quite clear.

"Mom wanted me to bring it and some other things, because she just wants me to be safe." Ren blurted out his grandmother shook her head, "its stupid for you to go." she said lightly. Ren smiled "The real reason I want to go, well moms reason is her fathers war metals. They're the last thing she could have of him."

Ren had the unenviable pleasure of watching his grandmother pass away, so Ren jumped at the opportunity of getting that last piece of his mothers past.

But He knew that Riccardo knew what he was after; Ren had no idea what he was walking in to but, "its something I have to do."

The Belli family apparently clamed his grandfathers belongings, its not that they wished to keep them, it was to protect the last of a great line. Ren's family line had once acted as protectors and stewards to the lands in witch Belli castle stood, and long before it was built. Ren didn't consider himself a part of that stewardship, and doubted the Belli family would see him as that, but...

"Mom says her father was in to archery, Riccardo wanted me to bring it along."

He continued. though Ren didn't mention the other stuff in there, but he liked to be prepared. Ren frowned, "look you and I both know I'm going to find away there."

She nodded, "you're a grown man, and you do what you need to." She smiled.

Ren smiled at his grandmother's trust in him, then turned to his cousin. "Probuly the hardist part of this whole operation."

"What ever you say robin Hood." He said smiling

the directions to the castle where basic but it was a good two hour drive, Ren checked his phone, he decided not to mention that it had no signal, it was hard enough convincing his grandmother to let him go, but against her better wishes they where on the way.

Rain slowly began to come down, as lightning struck the sky, but Ren was still able to watch the sun set slowly. It would be night soon, Ren was hoping that it wouldn't be raining the whole time and like an oman the down pour stopped, "I think that's it" He looked and saw it, the tower at first the only noticeable thing, then the castle came in to full view, "not a very lively place" Ren said taking in a gulp of air.

"Cold feet?" Ren shook his head eventhough he was extreamly nervious. Ren looked up at his aunt in the rear view mirror. "Never" He said quietly. The car slowly pulled up the walk way, no one came to greet them, no one stood in the guard house. After Ren got his stuff together, he looked back at the head lights as the vehicle pulled away. He waved them off. Ren now stood in front of the castle the sun was down and out by the time he arrived. The gates seemed to open by themselves so Ren slowly stepped in. behind Him the large gates seemed to close behind him, no one to be seen.

The castle really wasn't that spectacular, He was a little dissapoinded. The main building rose into the sky, a balcony leading in to a large court yard, to the left was a tower. He was kind of disappointed. Ren had been expecting massive gardens and huge tower walls.

He shruged and headed for the main door, his feet moved silently across the stone bridge. And made a bee line for the door. He stood there for a second no bell or knocker. He made a fist and knocked a few times. After five minutes he begain to look around, a few meters away on his right was a barred gate. He took in a breath and headed towards it, to his left he noticed a pile of dirt and discarded objects, noticing some news papers dating back a few weeks ment someone was still home, he glanced down in to a large cut off portion of the yard. training dummys and training ramps, and attached to the wall where large kennels, Ren concidered hopping off the ledge and landing on the kennel roof but there was a chance he would go right through. He turned examining the lock, to his surprise the bolt was on his side letting him easily open the door, with out wasting time he opened the bolt.

"Why would the locking clamp be on this side, where they trying to keep something from getting out?" he thought to himself

The gate seemed to open on its own; Ren stopped he could hear foot steps, the hair on the back of his neck stood on end, now sensing a new presence he wheeled. Reaching for his knife securely fastened to his belt.

Before him stood a beautiful woman, border lined the best he'd ever seen. She had violet hair, and intence light blue eyes, that were almost white. By the apprin she was wearing Ren assumed she was one of the maids who worked here.

"I am Daniella..." she said. Letting out an eerie smile that made Ren cringe, and back up a bit "Come with me" Ren then stood his ground; something about her through his warning bells in to over drive. "I'm here to meet with Riccardo" Ren demanded his voice a little shaky... She nodded turning "then follow me" she said heading for the front door, Ren stood there, but then left the gate and followed, happy to be making progress.

She led him up a grand stair case; she smiled offering to carry the large case. "It looks heavy and you seem tired." Ren shook his head; "I would rather carry my own gear thanks." She smiled again. Ren just followed, The violet haired woman lead him down some halls, eventually coming to a weird doll room. Something about it gave him the creeps, large stuffed animals where randomly placed along the walls. The place was dark the walls painted black, a large crib was set off to the side a rocking chair in the middle with a large porclin doll sitting on it, Ren had to do a double take on the doll, it looked so real, but what really freaked him out was in the corner what looked almost like a bird cage, big enough for him, a lonesome doll in the center. Ren wasn't sure but the cage was a little out of place, reminding him of a novel he had read once.

"My master played here as a child, and as well as his children."

Ren felt that sounded a little future tense, "weird" Ren said. As she left ren turned again just in time to see the rocking chair, begin to rock. Ren went to catch up.

After the doll room she led him in to a balcony hall with old medieval figures reenacting a great battle. She then led him passed a door and Down a flight of stairs.

Ren followed the maid in to a large bedroom, Ren put his bag and case down. And glanced at the red painting's, and the table in front of him.

"The east hall at the bottom of the grand stair is off limits, Dinner will be in a few hours."

"Our other Guest and Riccardo will see you then."

"other guest?" Ren asked still looking around, But when he looked to her she was gone.

'a couple hours' Ren thought, "great That's just not fair" he said looking at his surroundings, the room was separated by a spider web like wall, a dresser and TV leaned against it. On the other end was a vanity table, next to a nice feather queen sized bed and a single small window, that let in bareley any light. He glanced at the large grandfather clock 5:00, he walked over to the TV and flipped it on, letting out a yelp as a blast of static filled the room. Ren turned it off moving to sit down on the bed for what had to be an hour, "what I'm I doing here?" he thought.

Why would this guy, this family cooperate with me, they probably thought of him as a slave. Ren finally stood up moving around the room. He stepped out into what he assumed was a small ball room, but some how he didn't think the folks here entertained too many guests. Ren rubbed the back of his head; tapping the knife on his hip and headed up the stairs.

The upper level had multiple weapon racks, each from different countries.

English rapiers, Chinese fighting swords, European and Asian pole arms, each an antique. Ren picked one up; it was a Japanese ninja-ken, a well forged 25 inch straight bladed katana.

But it was dulled and rusted, who ever owned this place had made no move to preserve the weaponry here, which was to bad if they had the weapons would have been priceless.

Ren gently put the sword down, just then he heard a sound. Large heavy footsteps he frowned, to make that kind of noise you would have to be stomping like mad, or be 10 feet tall. Thinking fast Ren crossed to the only door on this level, He wasn't in the mood to chat. He heard a strange laugh; he wheeled lightly closing the door, just as the figure came into view. Ren took a look around, it was a large balcony, he crossed the stone floor, it felt like parts of it where starting to buckle, the balcony pointed out to the west.

He smiled pretending he could see the ocean and the Canadian coastline, feeling a little home sick he turned. Just then the door to the balcony flew open and someone or something came into view.

He was huge standing seven feet tall, wearing a wool sweater, which looked to small for him. He had pair of blue jeans with a set of skeleton keys strapped to them, his finger nails over grown on his huge fingers making them into small claws.

His smile faded, he seemed angry. He had a fresh gash on his neck and collar bone, and a bloody bandage on his left hand, His bulging eyes where big and dilated.  
He began to approach, he in no way looked happy.

Ren instinctively went for his Knife, wishing he had something more threatening like a rocket launcher.

Ren backed away, but the huge man kept coming. He stopped deciding to stand his ground, and the fact he was now almost pressed up against the banister.

"Stay where you are I know how to use this." Ren yelled, no fear in his voice, Ren Knew how to fight. The knife was a deadly weapon in his hands.

"WHERE IS YOU" he said not seeming to care someone was threatening him with a razor sharp blade, instead he began hitting himself in the head, hard. Ren lowered his guard slightly. The Giant looked down at a confused Ren, he let out a growl then he charged. Seeing this Ren hopped up on to the balcony, and slammed his boot into the mans head. The Giant had been hit before, but this strike was not a sharp pain it was a deep throbbing. Ren landed feeling like he had kicked a solid rock wall, but he had aimed for the temple the man stumbled back, holding his head. The man turned and let out something like a roar and a mock squeal. Ren spun his knife in to a gutting position, faceing the blade up towords himself, then he charged. They let out a cry as the ground under they're feet began to buckle, and a piece of the balcony collapsed. Ren thought fast a managed to grab the ledge, but his combat buddy wasn't so lucky, he looked down at the unconscious form, letting go of the ledge and dropping down.

The huge man was out cold, he had landed hard on his back, the bad thing was he landed on the keys, making it impossible for Ren to get at them. Ren rubbed the back of his head looking around.

Ren knew he was near the base of the tower. He looked up at the 15 foot wall cutting him off from the out side, infront was a set of bushs and trees to add a worldy sence.

Ren started to wonder the way this castle was built, was like to keep this place and the outside cut off. Ren walked along the north south wall, following the small garden the smell of expensive flowers and other plants filled the air. As Ren looked around he begain to notice some of the lamp posts had been horribly bent out of shape making them look like they where tenticals or fingers, waiting to grab him. Ren steped through an arch way in to a large garden with a small pond and a bridge leading down a dark hall. the towers base had a large steel door. Ren knocked on it a few times, he attempted to open it but it was locked.

Ren glanced around the area, pausing far off in the castle he could hear a dog barking, glancing down the dark hall he crossed the bridge, following the noise.

the hall made a small right turn that lead into a dead end, but threw the cracks in the wall He could still hear the dog as well as smell fresh air, At the end was an open area looking out on to the castle wall. And more gardens, but to his left was a fenced off section with a huge night time orchid. beside it was a large balcony that exdended the whole length. in the distance he could see the light glow of a flame and a small storage shed, below him was the pungent smell of sewage water, Ren guest that the open water area must have been ment as a small pond, Ren looked at his murky reflection, finaly pulling back from the smell. Behind him was a balcony connected by a fire escape latter, but before that was a large barred door Ren walked over to it.

Next to it was a large lever, It was old and rusted, but still slid right. Once Ren flipped the lever, There was the clank of the counter balance, and the door slowly rose. He smiled about to head through but Ren froze he could hear the mans heavy foot steps, Ren looked around noticing a small shadowy area near the barred orcid, Ren ran over and went low hoping he haddent been seen.

The huge man charged in seeming unaware that a rock surface had collapsed under him; throwing him to the ground. he looked around missing Ren a few times. Ren remained absolutely still, going over his option's which where slim. Ren watched as the giant noticed the open gate. He slowly headed towards it; Ren got an idea to close it when he went through. But he stopped and turned, looking around like he heard something that excited him; a big smile crossed his face.

"Dam!" Ren thought, putting his hands to the ground getting ready to launch himself in to an escape run, his hand touched slightly on a couple lose stone's. thinking fast Ren picked one up and threw it at the gate; the rock sailed through the door, and sounded like it hit something hard and metallic.

The figure smiled and ran through, just as Ren made it to the lever. The gate closed, Ren turned to see the man roaring his frustration reaching out in vain trying to grab him. "Catch you later" Ren said as he took off running back down the south hall.

Back at the south wing Ren sat down on the steps under the balcony, taking in some air. "some welcoming comity" Ren said laying back, he frowned he hadn't noticed the four doors underneath the balcony earlier. Ren stood going to the one's in the middle,

But to Ren's frustration he found they where only painted on. He put his hand on the cold brick. Ren tried the door farthest to the left. This one was real and lead in to a gallery area, It was a small room with a couch and a coffee table. He sat down on one of the dusty old chesterfields, looking around at the paintings, they where all defaced and scratched out, the nail marks where to small for the giants, Ren laid back punching up more dust.

He jumped coughing loudly noticing another door. he crossed the room that lead in to a laundry area. A latter on the far wall Ren guessed lead to a cellar. Back out side he tried the other door, this one lead in to a billiards room, Ren crossed the room, the room was filled with taxidermy, animals and bugs from all over the world. Ren did enjoy hunting but seeing all these dead animals creeped him out. Riccardo had said he was a hunter; this room must be one of his, making him wonder if he really wanted to meet the guy. But he was here now. The door on the other side lead back in to the ball room, Ren crossed the floor and back into the guest room, feeling a little more at home he sat down, that huge figure was intent on killing me, Ren thought.

Ren hated playing the part of the victim, and hated people who victimized.

In school Bullies bothered him, Until he learned to fight back.

He fought back and won, he then gained a reputation to protecting people from the school bully.

Ren opened his case, removing his bow. Ren had no intention on being a murderer, he also didn't intend on getting himself killed. He just needed to show the huge guy that people aren't going to run and hide the way he wants them to.

Flidais is what he nicknamed his bow. a full draw weight of 75 pounds, she could put a hole thrrough anything.

Flidais the name of the Celtic goddess of the hunt, and protector of all those who could not protect themselves, "fitting name" his mother had told him.

Ren would see if he could dig up some info on these people then find Riccardo, the man could hide, but once found, how could he run off And if the big guy came after him, 'well life's a bitch' he would defend himself.

Ren dawned some dark clothes and loaded up is quiver and belt packs, the works.

With his trusty Tanto, he checked his inventory and headed for the door.

Stepping out of the room, with a new view he always felt alive when on the hunt, his eyes wandered slightly. The hall was large. His cloaths where a single shade of black even his quiver was made out of a black denim. His hood let him hide his face, while the dark colours made him harder to see at night, a design his ansesters developed.

He headed slowly across the room, his feet not making a sound. he checked his suroundings His senses on full alert. That's when he realized he wasn't alone, Ren snaped up "Mr. Lawn... I'm glad to see you are back and have finally settled in." Ren watched a hooded man walk down the stairs, this cloaths closely matching his except brown in colour, Ren almost thought it was his grandfather, but went with the next best guess.

"Riccardo Right?" Ren said a smile escaping his lips, life was to easy he thought.

The man nodded, "come sit" Ren nodded crossing the room slowly, he had a large flint lock pistol holsterd on his waist, he pulled back his hood, his head clean shaven not a single hair on his head, but his face was deeply scarred.. A table and chairs where set up just off to the side. He looked Ren over, as the young boy sat down. "Well you look almost identical to your grandfather, almost like a clone." He laughed at his little joke; Ren looked for the closest possible exit, Ren just wanted to get to the point then leave.

"Well Mr. Lawn tell me of yourself." The old man smiled.

"Lawn was my mothers madin name, just call me Ren." Ren growled.

Already aware Riccardo had never called him anything else but Lawn, but He nodded respectfully, Taking in a deep breath to speek again. Ren caught a look at his pale blue eyes, almost as white as the maids, Maybe the two were related.

"your Grandfather did the same thing, not using his real name- he called himself Oynx."

Ren nodded, "I never Met him."

Riccardo Poured himself and Ren a glass of wine.

"that's very unfortunate" he said handing it to Ren.

Ren accepted, but he did not drink.

"Ah… Don't drink with thine Enemy," Riccardo Chuckled.

Ren raised an eyebrow, "Not a star trek fan I see," Riccardo smiled.

Ren opened his mouth to speek, but Riccardo beat him to it.

"So how are you enjoying my castle?"

Ren leaned back "Your castle...?" smiling slightly.

"Well yes I take care of it; it's more like an… adopted child" He said.

Ren got the point, Nice save though Ren thought to himself.

"I really haven't looked around" Ren said noticing Riccardo eyeing his glass, Ren went to pick it up seeing a Riccardos eyes widen slightly. "well I don't mean to keep you from exploring." He looked at the compound bow leaning on the table, "yes, your mother told me you where an avid hunter, May I?" he asked.

Ren nodded, Although Riccardo was already picking it up, he looked the weapon over.

"Flidais" he said "a fine name for a fine bow, I hope while you are here I can see how profichint you are with it."

" Riccardo smiled slightly. "How would you rate your skills?"

Ren smiled "9 times out of 10 my targets are dead before they hit the ground."

Maybe you and I can even stalk the forests then. Its been awhile since Ive been able to test my mussle loader against a skilled archer."

"mom told me my Grandfather was a skilled archer"

"Yes he and I had a thing for old weapons, I hope you took a look at our collection." He said ponting up stairs. Ren nodded taking the bow back.

Riccardo stood up "well I must take my leave please, enjoy your stay."

"Explore, enjoy. But please be careful, this place has many danger's, some even the goddess Flidais can't protect you from."

Ren watched him leave, Ren didn't hear any door no sound but he was positive Riccardo had left the room. Ren stood heading for the west door.

Fiona and Hewie moved slowly closeing the door to her room, she wanted very much to rest, but if she stayed still for to long that man would kill her. She let out a deep sigh, which caught the dog's attention. He licked her hand slightly Fiona smiled petting the dogs head, Hewie's ears perked up he let out a bark and took off. Fiona cocked her head and rushed after him and down a large flight of stairs, as they reached the bottom, large heavy foot steps ran along up top, the door to her room opened. "FIONNAA?" Fiona gasped it knew her name. Noticing the door beside her was unlocked Fiona wandered into a large dinning hall, she sniffed the air, an aroma filled her sinuses. Her stomach growled.

It felt like she hadn't eaten in days, she crossed the hall, the smell seemed to lead her to the kitchen door she opened it. the maid took one glance at Fiona, then went back to working at the stove, She was stirring a large pot.

Fiona slowly approached "Um excuse me... Daniella?" the maid ignored her, lifting up the ladle Fiona saw what looked like hair fall from the ladle.

She backed away Deiciding that she didn't want to start a conversation, and made her way to the door

The hall way was quiet she headed east, towords the area where she had met Riccardo and seen a door. When she got there she found it open, she stepped inside. It was a large rectanglar room, with a wall in the center. She headed to the left, and screamed when she saw what was on the other side, dozens of marionettes where nailed to the wall. On the ground was a carpet with a large eye like design. Hewie growled. In front of her she could see a small power box. toys where nailed profusely to the wall. Almost like they where shot at, with a nail gun. There was a light creek, as a barred gate fell behind her.

standing at the door was Debilitas, He smiled as he approached the barred door. The bars where to small for him to reach through. He turned and walked the length of the hall, but stopped before the carpet. He looked at the dolls and the strange stone eyes across from them, He grunted and walked away.

Fiona didn't move, why didn't he attack? She could only guess, she turned and opened the door quickly closing it. The door way lead into a massive stair case Fiona guessed she was at the front door, Fiona slowly walked up the steps Hewie keeping slightly ahead.

The door lead in to a lounge area. It was a circular room, a couch on one end and a table to the other. The room was very bland looking,

As she looked about she noticed a small green jewel. she picked it up there was a green liquid in side. She almost dropped it when the phone rang.

Slipping the jewel in to her boot she looked at the old phone, taking in a gulp she picked it up.

Their was a strange rasping,

_"Fiona..."_

"Who...who is this" she said half excited and half scared.

"_You must listen to me I wish to help, you must be wary of Riccardo"_

_"Your Azoth..."_

The line went dead, confused Fiona put it down.

"Azoth...?"

Fiona had never heard of Azoth.

Hewie growled, as the door to the doll room opened. And Debilitas stepped threw.

He smiled at her and charged. Fiona yelled, and ran.

"Hewie!?!" she heard heavy foot steps behind her.

As she ran, "Hewie!?!" She screamed, at the top of her lungs,

Fiona charged through a weird nursery, she made a hard left Straight into a dead end.

She turned as Debilitas stepped out the door, he smiled. Fiona held back tears no one could save her.


	3. Chp2 p2 Closed Fist

Chapter 2 part 2

Flidais, and the hunter

_You only live twice, once when you are born and when you look death in the eye_

-James bond you only live twice

Ren knocked a billiards ball in to a pocket, the small game room revealed little.

He unsholdered his bow rubbing his arm; suddenly he could hear foot steps.

He stopped to listen, swearing that he had heard a scream; he slowly made his way back to the ball room. He was going to head deeper into the castle. But as he opened the door, he heard a strange laugh. Turning he looked up at the balcony. The big man was back and was chaseing a young woman, Ren stepped on to the stair case to get a better look, But Ren knew what was going on, he sneered to himself Ren must have sent him straight to the young girl when he lead him to the gate. As she came to a dead end, the deformed looking hulk lunged. The girl ducked under his attack then sprung forward trying to push him off the open balcony but was unsuccessful, the man raised his arms. Ren quickly notched an arrow already taking aim.

Fiona fell back against the wall, gasping. Debilitas went to grab her but the attack never came. She looked up at Debilitas's horrified face, what looked like an arrow had gone right through his arm. Debilitas looked to his attacker he let out an angry yell just as another bolt screamed by his face. The giant stumbled back surprised, falling right off the open banister.

Ren Rolled out of the way just as the man came crashing down, he stood up. if he haddent of move he would have been crushed, a large dent in the floor proved it. he approached the stair, his bow leveled with the giant's head.

His eyes didn't leave his target. Ren grit his teeth, "don't get up... Stay down for your own sake" he said under his breath.

Fiona glanced down at where Debilitas had landed and then at his attacker.

He was young, older probably then her but not by much.

His black clothing reminded her of a ninja almost. He had a bow and arrow trained on Debilitas. His dark brown hair drooping just above his determined eyes.

But a look of almost concern, almost as if the last thing in the world for him, would be to release his arrow. But after what seemed like hours, he lowered his bow.

His eyes wandered then he looked up. With a look of wonder almost as if to ask what she was doing there, then his eyes landed on the arrow in the wall. He turned and went to work pulling the first shot from Debilitas arm.

Fiona felt something brush against her, when she looked down Hewie stared up at her.

She knelt down. The dog looked up at her almost as if to say "sorry I left you." the dog licked her face. She looked back down at the stairs, both Debilitas and the boy where gone.

Fiona glanced at the arrow in the wall, after pulling it from the wall she examined it.

It had a green army camo paint job, with four black veins for fletching.

The head of the arrow was pointed like a bullet.

The shaft was undamaged. The archer had retrieved his arrow from Debilitas but made no attempt for the one she was holding. As she slid the bolt in to her boot, she and Hewie continued down the hall and passed what looked like a display of armored knights on horse back locked in an endless combat, as well as displays of weapons. Fiona tried to pick up one of the pole arms but they where to heavy. Defeated, she headed towards a door that lead outside to a collapsed balcony. Fiona shook her head, the place was falling apart.

Very carefully she made her way down the rubble.

Heading north she found three doors. trying them all she found one locked, to her left was one that opened in to what looked like a gallery. and then a third door, which to her surprise was a Fake, it was just a painting, so she wandered in to the gallery.

As she moved around she didn't find any thing to interesting. The only door lead in to a laundry area and a cellar.

Fiona headed out the door; she froze as a large figure passed in front of the gallery door. Debilitas peered in. Fiona ducked behind the wall, the man wandered off.

She headed north stopping at the huge watch tower. she tried the door, Locked of course.

her thoughts landed on the boy with the bow, and how he saved her, she wondered if he was just like her, trapped in this castle.

She doubted it; if he was he wouldn't be armed. 'But why would he attack the caretaker?' the thought passed as she stopped to admire some of the gardens.

Ren pulled his quiver off, checking the arrows.

He shook him self abit. Psyching him self in to attack mode, that hulk could be anywhere and he probably wasn't happy about the hole in his arm. Staying psyched had always been something he always had to learn the hard way.

Ren put his bow down next to his quiver; he stepped out in to the court yard.

Close by was the gate, he planed to take it, where ever it went.

Ren stepped out in too the court yard testing his cell phone, no reception he wasn't surprised but it didn't bother him to much he was used to being alone.

Ren froze foot steps told him someone was coming, drawing his knife. He spun coming face to face with that huge mindless giant.

Ren backed away feeling naked with out his bow, Ren pulled a small paper ball from his coat.

Crushing it he threw it in to the Hulks face.

A burst of black dust exploded, Ren ducked and dodged under him but was caught in the mans flailing, taking a fist to the back, Ren fell. He struggled to get up, knowing the dust bomb was already wearing off...

Fiona froze she heard Debilitas cry out.

Hewie growled and ran ahead down a dark hall; she stood there, Hewie barked.

Why would he want to head towards him, why?

Only Hewie could have caused that freak such distress, she was about to run and find a place to hide. But then stopped. what if that boy was in trouble?

What if...?

She took a gulp of air and mustering all her courage went after her dog.

Hewie was already on the attack, tearing in to Debilitas's arm.

Beside him the boy was slowly standing, he noticed Hewie let go. Debilitas moved in on the dog. But the archer caught his legs tripping him to the ground.

"Hewie! Come!" Fiona called.

Quickly realizing that that brought Debilitas right to her.

She noticed the boy snatch up his bow and was circling in.

Hewie stopped and turned, charging and checking Debilitas, causing the freak to stumble back. The boy pulled an arrow from his bows mounted quiver and fired a shot right in to Debilitas leg, the man yelled in pain.

The archer had dropped his bow and had a large blade in his hand.

His quiver not on his back. But he still looked capable of fighting.

'Ok he'll win now Run get out of there' she thought. She scolded herself for her cowardice.

Hewie lunged on to Debilitas back.

"Call him off!"

Fiona looked to her right, realizing the boy was talking to her.

"Call your dog off!!!"

Nodding, Fiona called for Hewie, when he was by her side.

He pulled his last arrow mounting a clear glass arrow like head.

He took aim just in front of the Giant.

"Hide your eyes!" he released It struck just in front of the giant bursting into a blast of light, blinding Debilitas. Fiona smiled but both realized it had little effect.

Ren struck. Charging forward.

He tore at the huge man trying to drive his knife into the mans arm, but the blade grazed over. Ren felt his meaty hands wrap around his throat, 'Lucky shot!' Ren thought. as he was thrown a good distance, rolling Ren prepared to go again. There were heavy foot steps as the huge figure charged. "Hewie!!!" the dogs name the girl just yelled it as the white Shepard leapped onto the mans back. Ren frowned "now what?" he said to himself.

Fiona watched as her dog leaped onto Debilitas, I have to do something to help.

She remembered the arrow in her boot. The bow was just feet from where she was standing, Fiona scooped it up, and pulled the arrow from her boot.

The small crystal she had found, fell to the ground, it could distract Debilitas for one precious second.

Before she knew it, she was shoving the bow and arrow in to the boy's hands.

Hewie jumped off Debilitas and ran behind her, praying she threw the green crystal.

She expected it to bounce off but instead it seemed to rupture, Debilitas screamed collapsing to the ground almost as if he was paralyzed. The boy aimed his bow lining up with Debilitas heart.

But to they're surprise, Debilitas turned and ran off.

Fiona let out a deep breath and Ran her hand along Hewie's head.

"We should get going he'll probably be coming back"

She stood up looking him over. He wasn't British that was for sure, he had an accent, he was American maybe.

He stood about 5 inch's over her. His brown hair slightly shaggy, parted just above his blue eyes.

She smiled, "Fiona Belli!!" her father had blue eyes.

He smiled back, "I'm Ren!!"

Ren headed over to the bench to collect his quiver and salvage what arrows he could.

"So what are you doing here?"

Fiona was a little taken by the question. "Do you live here?"

Fiona stopped she remembered being in the car with her mom and dad, they crashed into a wall but something SOMEONE made it happen.

"They where murdered...?" Fiona stated under her breath.

"They?"

Fiona looked up at Ren. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry" she smiled

Ren Smiled back at her "look thanks for the help"

"I probably would have been hamburger helper, if you hadn't shown up"

Fiona blushed "so would I if you hadn't of come." she said smiling.

"So..." Ren said "what's your story? you don't look like your here by choice."

She looked down at Hewie, "I was brought here by Riccardo, and we're just trying to find a way to leave."

Ren nodded.

"You?" she said watching Ren pull a lever making a large gate open.

"Riccardo." Ren let out a breath.

"Turns out he was a friend of my Grandfather, and the Belli family has things that belong to him."

Ren came back to her. "My family wants them back." the way he said that scared her, but a soft smile calmed her down, but she asked "so your a thief!?!" Fiona frowned.

"Hardly," Ren continued. "Riccardo agreed, if I carry out some "Jobs" for him, I can have all my grandfathers belongings."

"What sort of jobs?" she asked, not really trusting him anymore. His clothing kind of reminded her of Riccardo.

Ren shrugged, "Riccardo said watch for traps smiled and sent me on my way, which brings us to about half an hour ago."

"So I'm about as clueless as you are right now," Ren said smiling.

Ren took the lead following the gate, witch lead in to the east garden.

Fiona smiled happy to have someone to talk to. But Ren seemed a little out of place; she even doubted that Ren was his real name. But she decided not to question him about it, incase he decided to leave her, She didn't want to be alone. He was about 5 inches taller then her, his cloaths consisted of black cargo jeans and a black fleece hooded jacket, a knife was strapped to his leg, under his jacket where buldges. She guessed where belt packs, Ren probably meant business.

Glancing at a small door, Ren looked in side. Marionettes where strung along the walls.

Remembering the maids warning about this area he slowly headed in. "wait here!" Ren ordered. Hewie let out a low growl. Ren figured it was towards him, but paid no mind. He moved threw the room, coming to a large carpet area. The dolls along the west wall where deeply nailed in, Ren drew his bow and entered. A barred gate was to his left.

The hard wood floor continued to the right, hooking left onto a red carpet.

He felt the floor slowly move under his weight, he pulled back.

Nearly tripping over Fiona. Ren growled "I thought I told you..."

She brought her fingers to her lips "Its Debilitas." Ren could hear distant foot steps, "the giant." Ren nodded then pointed at the floor, "something's up." Ren said glancing at the orbs that looked a lot like eyes, and across from them where dolls and they where deeply nailed in to the wall. Ren scoured the area; a power box was across the way. The steps where getting louder. Ren pulled an arrow and aimed for the box, and fired. The four point Brodhead pierced the box, sparks flew every where.

When Ren was sure he had seen the last spark he and Fiona ran across the carpet.

To his left, through the bars Ren could see Debilitas was coming.

As they entered the lounge, Fiona pointed to a couch.

"There the chesterfield" Ren nodded, "Hide! I'll lead him away."

"Wait!?!" Fiona protested "that's not what I meant," But Ren pushed her in to hiding.

Debilitas close behind Ren found himself alone, the dog hung back.

Debilitas was not too bright and not to fast. But he was as powerful as sin.

As long as he was as Far away from Fiona, this big guy could try and chase him forever.


	4. Chp3 path of forgiveness

Chapter 3

When forgiveness opens no other way

_Ethereal, a master leaves no trace to be seen, mysterious under Heaven; he leaves no sound to be heard. By these two, a master seals his foe's fate_.

_-Grand Master Sun Tzu _

Fiona found her self alone; "men!" always got to be the hero. She said lightly petting Hewie, the fear of the unknown taking its grasp on her gut.

She followed after where Ren had run. Hewie in close pursuit, the hall lead into the doll room. Fiona took in a deep breath looking down in to the ball room area, where Ren had saved her from Debilitas; she had a lot of questions for him, he probably didn't live here, his accent was American. And there was no way he was a prisoner, not with that Bow. Every question made her think of another question; Fiona shook her head and moved on, hopes renewed

Ren smiled as he stood atop one of the walls, he had managed to lose Debilitas in the southern back yard, though scrambling on to a roof and hoping that your quarry doesn't look up wasn't his idea of a job well done. Ren watched as Debilitas continued to look for him, not to smart he thought as the hulk looked behind the same tree, Ren ducked in to the shadows as Debilitas scanned the roof. Then turned and ran off. The big guy didn't even think of using the latter. Ren shook his head and stood looking around, the watch tower hung high above, he was standing on a stone battlement. As he scanned the area he noticed a large winch machine. Ren moved towards it.

It was pretty large, capable of lowering or pulling a lot of weight.

Looking it over, it worked on a balance, 'get it moving and centripetal force did the rest,' the winch was securely locked down with a stopping peg.

Ren put down his bow and slammed his boot in to the locking peg. Instantly releasing and causing the machinery to start up, He saw a draw bridge lower on an adjacent battlement but with a wall blocking his path he would have to find another way. Smiling to himself Ren headed back down, he paused sneering to himself. The sound of the bridge must have made a lot of noise because now Debilitas was on his way up, a large smile on his face, as he looked up at Ren. "Great" he growled.

Fiona had heard the huge commotion, heading for the collapsed balcony; she arrived just in time to see a draw bridge to the tower lower. Feeling curiosity get the better of her; she headed for the wall and maintenance latter. She heard Hewie make a noise, "its ok Hewie I'll be back soon." The dog sat down watching her ascend. The Rungs where cold against her bare legs, she felt her hands freeze every time she took hold of one of the metal bars.

Finally reaching the top she looked around, she could see for miles beyond the castle, only wilderness laid beyond it. Nothing but forest. Fiona shivered heading towards the bridge and the door that lay beyond. 

Ren charged through the north back yard, Debilitas still right behind him.

"Take the gate to the east garden, crap this guy is quick." Ren thought and nearly coughed up a lung, the gate was closed, the big guy must have closed it; without stopping he continued north then took a right, to what looked like a shed.

Ren tore open the door and ducked in, hoping it lead somewhere, already regretting the move. He stopped looking around, it was no shed there was a bed, and a huge doll collection.

"Son of a... I'm in his home, and with no way out" Ren thought

Ren heard the door open behind him, quickly looking for some kind of distraction, he saw an old doll displayed on a pedestal, Ren scooped it up and turned, Debilitas froze.

_"MY DOLLLEEEE!"_

Ren drew his knife, "one false move" Ren put the blade to what he assumed was the dolls neck. "And the doll gets it!" Debilitas stepped forward, "and I'd do it to!" Ren growled. Bringing the blade closer to the toys neck. Just then the Giant fell on his knees begging, tears and all. Ren backed away "not one of my better moments" Ren thought dropping the doll and bolting out of there. He closed the door and headed towards a set of latter's that lead to an upper balcony, "Debilitas was more like a little kid then anything else."

Ren put it out of his mind, climbing up the first latter, then the second. 

Took a second to breath and entered the archway, and froze the sound of music filled his ears. He realized his knife was still clutched tightly in his hand flipping it in to a stabbing position he entered.

Inside the tower, was a long balcony, encircling the towers perimeter. From what Fiona could see there was a door on the other end. She crossed the balcony, when she arrived she attempted to open it but had no luck. It was securely locked, below was another level; she took the stairs, and looked around.

Surrounding the area were metal blocks, she placed a hand on one of the rows they gave off a warm comforting heat. But the blocks that were not placed in there rows, were cold.

'This must be some sort of circuit' she thought, quickly getting to work she began pushing all the blocks into they're right order.

Ren stood on the balcony in the music room loft, a shadowy figure was there playing the Piano, He put his hand on a large metal mirror. Just as the Figure stopped playing, Riccardo stood From the Piano, "oh its you." he said, sounding a little disappointed.

Ren frowned stepping towards him. "Tell me something Ren, have you met up with anyone in the castle." Ren nodded, "A young girl, Fiona." Riccardo smiled, Ahh yes, please do keep an Eye on her. Her parents were recently killed. And I fear for her."

Ren frowned, "What happened, she said they where murdered." Riccardo kept on smiling "It's no matter, if you meet an Old man here. Please tell Him I'm looking for him, now if you excuse me I have other matters to attend to."

Before Ren could stop him Riccardo was gone. He stood there staring out across the balcony; Ren shivered he felt like he was being watched, he looked out on to the castle walls. Ren's bow lightly lit up, he looked up. The full moon was glowing through a sun roof. He noticed that the mirror was catching the light, interested Ren turned the mirror. As he turned it to his surprise it locked in, a beam of light shot into a small hole in the castle wall. Now very interested he headed down the balcony latter. 

When Fiona was done, a circular design on the floor opened into a large stair, Fiona headed down it into the lower level. Glancing around she saw a weird door that looked like a closed mouth with a crescent moon engraved in it, on the other side of the room where two large mirror like stands. Fiona approached them; she shook her head and headed for a second door. Fiona smiled as it lead her back to the out side.

"Hewie?" she said. She smiled as Hewie came galloping around a corner happy to see her. She rubbed the dog's ears smiling happily. Then Fiona Froze to the sound of foot steps, they moved lightly almost like the person did not want to be heard. She looked down the oddly Red colored hall that she had gone down earlier.

A dark figure was moving towards them, He stepped in the light. Hewie charged off to greet him. Fiona followed. "Ren Where did you go?" Fiona asked she stepped up to him. "Had to lose the big guy..." he responded. Ren was about to say something else, but stopped. 

'Fiona...?' A small voice called, it seemed to echo inside the red hall. Ren froze bringing his bow up. Taking the lead. The hall broke off in to a dead end, Ren assumed it was for flooding or was supposed to be for an add-on to the castle.

The small holes where just big enough to stick an arm in.

"Fiona...?" the voice called from the holes. Fiona took in a deep breath and put her arm in, "Fiona what the heck are...?" Ren barked. But before He could finish, she let out a cry. She pulled back, someone had her arm, Ren grabbed the unknown. Fiona screamed trying to pull away. Pulling his knife Ren leveled it with the arm. Ren Raised the weapon prepared to cut the arm off when… it let go, the young girl fell to the ground with a yelp. The hand didn't move Ren let go and the arm disappeared. "You all right?" Ren asked Kneeling beside her. "Uh...uh-huh" she forced, almost in a near panic. After pulling her to her feet, he noticed a small piece of paper on the ground. Scooping it up, he looked it over, and then handed it to Fiona, "it's got your name on it"

She opened it and read aloud.

_"Damn that Riccardo! He has sealed off the main gate._

_But both of you are not to worry... there is another, less-known way out of the castle."_

Fiona looked at Ren and continued reading.

_"An old mansion lies beyond the Belli castle grounds. Freedom to the outside lies through that mansion." _

"_I cannot show you the path, but I can direct you where to go." _

"_Use the three lunar panels, to open the way in to the chapel, Ren you have already positioned the one in the music room loft. The other two are in the watch tower."_

Ren looked over his shoulder, "someone was watching me." Fiona looked up. "Never mind keep reading."

_"Once positioned right, they will open the way to the chapel. This is where you will find the goddess key."_

"_Fiona... Ren's Family has been loyal protectors of ours for generations trust him to protect you." _

"_Ren… you must understand it was not my desire to trap you here, and I will rely on you to watch over Fiona."_

"_You both must understand that I only wish to free you both from this wretched tomb of a castle, please you must trust me."_

_Signed Lorenzo"_

Ren nodded, "ok so we head for the chapel." Looking around, "And then in to the mansion." Fiona finished. Fiona smiled, "lets stick together Ok." Fiona smiled. Ren nodded in agreement. The two turned and headed for the tower, unaware of the figure following them.

Ren examined the door that was supposed to lead into the chapel. "Looks like some sort of mouth." Fiona laughed "That's what I said." 

Hewie sniffed around. As Fiona moved the last reflector in to place, a burst of light shot through the roof bouncing off the two reflectors and hitting the door.

Ren smiled, "Not bad." The tower seemed to shake as the door slowly opened. Fiona took in a gulp the opening door really did look like a large mouth. Ren headed in first, his bow at the ready. The hall lead past an old grandfather clock and down a spiral stair case. "So tell me something?" Ren asked "have you ever met this Lorenzo?" "No." Fiona said thanking god for a little conversation. "My father never said anything about him or his family for that. They all died and he was orphaned."

"That sucks" Ren said. "How about you?" Fiona asked. "My grandfather died, long before I was born." Ren put his hand along the dark wall, for balance. "Riccardo was a friend of my granddad, before both my families moved into Canada from England. My mother and grandmother lived here in this castle during the war and then moved to a coal mining town on the U.S./Canadian boarder. But even though I've never met him I get the feeling I've seen Riccardo before." He shrugged. "You know like devalue." 

Fiona nodded, Ren took in a breath. Hewie growled. A large metal door was at the bottom. Ren brought his bow up Nodding to Fiona to open it.

A checker board floor was all that stood between them and the door on the other side, three spot lights where focused on sections of the floor, making it pitch black, except the floor where the light hit, Hewie growled even louder. Ren looked down at Hewie, maybe the dog sense's something, He thought. It was too dark to see and they where without a torch, or some sort of light.

Fiona picked up a stone, and expertly skipped it along the ground.

Tap... tap... tap... … … …

The two listened. Finally an incredibly faint sound.

"Least a 40 foot drop" Ren said. We may want to watch our step." Ren wasn't looking forward to the little adventure.

"I bet Hewie can find the path." Fiona commented Ren raised an eyebrow; he looked at Hewie who was sitting in front of them. The dog seemed quite pleased with himself, "Give it a shot but I'm handing out an, I told you so now." Fiona turned. "Why? Hewie can figure out the way." She looked back at the dog. "Come on Hewie." The dog barked leading the way.

"I'm just thinking its going to be slightly hard to talk when we're splattered all over the bottom of that hole." Fiona shook her head, "Are you always this critical?" Once across, Ren gave the dog a light pat on the head, before stepping in to the large chapel.

Fiona looked around, it was huge. "I can't believe they built this place in the side of a mountain." she said with aw. Ren nodded "Believe it, get the right people and the right price and the possibilities are endless." They're eyes wandered around up to the balconies above. The huge Curtin had designs he had never seen before. Ren headed over to one of the curtains, grabbing one, he pulled as hard as he could. Pulling some rubber bands out of his pack he strapped them to his boots, each one had 5 metal spikes attached to them. "Wait here I'll be back in a bit," he said as he started to climb. Using the Curtin like a rope. Fiona was going to protest but she didn't, instead she started heading towards the front of the chapel. She heard Ren's foot steps slowly disappear and a door close.

As she walked along the pews her gaze fell on the statue holding a long cane.

Before it was an old alter, Fiona looked down and read. _To the seeker of the sacred technique of Ars. _"Ars could it mean Aries the god of war?" Fiona thought.

_Obey the will of Hermes' divine cane and hasten to the secret stair case._

Fiona looked up at the Cane. It couldn't be that easy, she thought. But hanging off the cane was a key. Fiona pulled her self up on to the alter once she was balanced, she snatching the key.

Suddenly There was some foot steps behind her, happy to have out smarted Ren again, She hopped off the alter. "Ren I found the Key..." she trailed off, the room was empty. The door to the chapel was wide open Hewie let out a deep growl, almost a small roar. Fiona put her hand on the dogs head, but he started barking. "Ren...?" The door moved as a large head poked out from behind the door, Debilitas closed it behind him. "No." She said, Hewie still barking. Debilitas smiled happily, holding his hands high. Triumphantly laughing. 

But he stopped and brought them down like claws, ready to tare her limb from limb.

Fiona backed away as Hewie lunged. The dog leapt on to Debilitas arm, holding on as Debilitas flailed. Hewie let go landing feet away. Debilitas smiled mindlessly charging for Fiona as Hewie leapt on to Debilitas's back. The giant yelled as Fiona ducked away.

Debilitas screamed with rage, flailing at Hewie catching him, the dog yelped falling to the ground. "Hewie!" Fiona ran to the dog, Hewie stood. Debilitas let out a yell, Fiona got up quickly pulling the dog away as Debilitas charged slamming himself into the wall.

Fiona looked Hewie over who seemed fine; she looked up as Debilitas approached.

She backed up realizing she was running out of room and options. 

Ren came out of the room listening to all the commotion. Somehow Debilitas had gotten the drop on them. Ren unsheathed his bow, and hopped on to the banister. "HEY UGLY!" he yelled, Debilitas turned just as Ren launched him self off. Fiona heard Ren yell out, but she wasn't sure what she saw next. Not only did Ren survive the 20 foot jump, but he delivered a powerful kick to Debilitas's Chest. Fiona literally feeling a shockwave affect then a strange heat from the attack. But next thing she knew Debilitas was lying in a pile of debris, and Ren was in front of her. "Sorry I didn't get here sooner." not taking his eyes off the giant Debilitas stood up and started towards them, he cracked his neck.

Glaring at Ren, he growled.

Ren checked around, noticing a twin pulley system that held up the center Chandelier.

Debilitas was almost under it and it was held up by woven rope, Ren smiled He slowly started to back up; Debilitas smiled triumphantly, probably thinking he won. A smile came to Ren's face as Debilitas stopped, right on target. He looked at Fiona and winked, pulling a multi bladed object from his jacket.

"Catch" he said throwing it not at Debilitas, but at the Chandelier.

It perfectly cut the rope, dropping the huge lighting fixture on Debilitas. The ground shook as the chandelier landed on the huge giant. Almost as if it had a mind of its own, Ren's weapon returned to his hand. Fiona looked up not sure what had happened. She nodded showing Ren she was fine. He smiled helping her to her feet. 

Debilitas looked around, the dog he had captured for the man was growling, his teeth bore. He looked at the one he had come to know as Ren, who had just walked up, an Arrow pointed at him, No more look of concern. Finally he looked up at Fiona. She looked sad, sad for him. He didn't know why, Debilitas lowered his head, taking on the full burden of the light fixture. He felt the darkness curl around him, and then he knew no more. 

Ren felt his grip on the bow weaken but he reinforced it, Hewie was next to him, the dog would protect Fiona no matter what, Ren only had to worry about himself. Fiona took in a deep breath, she couldn't help it. "It's...its ok Hewie... He can't come after us anymore... Good boy." As Hewie wandered back to Fiona, Ren slowly lowered the bow, sitting back on one of the pews. Fiona stroked Hewie lightly, she giggled slightly as the dog licked her. "Calm down Hewie it's over... Its ok Hewie...Its ok." she looked over at Ren, she smiled. But felt cold with fear as Ren was standing up and looking over at Debilitas, "It's not over yet." he said.

Debilitas forced himself to stand letting out a low cry, he forced the Chandelier off his back. 'Thing had to way at least a few hundred pounds, he's not going anywhere' Ren said to himself. "Hell he shouldn't even be alive." those words caught everyone's ears.

Fiona watched as Ren pulled his Knife, Bringing it up, getting ready to finish they're stalker off.

Debilitas held his right arm in pain, sobbing to himself. Dislocated probably. Ren had done that a couple times. Not fun when they put it back in. Ren glanced behind him looking back to see what Fiona and Hewie where doing. But She wasn't looking at Debilitas she was looking at him, probably wondering what he was about to do. Ren looked back at the fallen. This guy wasn't an enemy, He was really just misunderstood. Ren went over his options, but finally shook his head. "Cant do it" he thought.

Ren put his knife away. The archer walked up to the huge man, He felt tiny in comparison to Debilitas. The caretakers full size, 7 and half feet tall, twice as wide as Ren, and about three times as heavy. Ren felt like it was like staring in to a scared Childs eyes. They where huge and dilated, but had a slight look of emptiness and sadness, and Ren felt sorry for him, the huge lacerations told him that the grounds keeper was not highly regarded.

Ren slowly took Debilitas injured arm, he whimpered, Ren smiled at him. "I got it pal, don't worry." bringing up the injured arm. He felt the bone, and found the dislocation.

Fiona came up beside him, scared to death. "Fiona?" Ren asked looking at her. "I need you to keep him calm." he smiled at her "just for a second."

Fiona wanted to yell at Ren for getting too close, Debilitas could easily kill him. "Just for a Second" Ren smiled at her, something about that smile made her want to run and hide. But more then that, it made her feel safe, nothing was going to happen as long as this boy was around. Debilitas eyes went wide as she took his hand. "your going to be alright" she cooed, holding back her fear and doing what needed to be done, Ren smiled he was deeply impressed. Debilitas smile was a look of shame, but of slight gratitude.

She smiled back, just as there was a gut wrenching crunch, of Ren cracking Debilitas arm back in to place, the man that she was so scared of let out a shriek, she felt his sweaty forehead touch her shoulder. But gently held Fiona's hand, he sobbed lightly. "Its alright big guy it's over," Ren said.

Fiona's comforting voice kept Debilitas calm as Ren managed to make a sling for Debilitas arm, when he was done Debilitas stood and just seemed to wander off.

Fiona looked up at Ren a smile on his face.

"Would you, would you... Really have killed him?" Fiona asked.

Ren looked to nowhere, "ya I was, and I mean I couldn't just let him hurt you."

He looked over at her.

"But you stopped me from doing something I would have regretted."

"Thanks" he said, Fiona Looked confused

Ren put his hand up. "Don't worry about it." He said "lets just put this place behind us." 

Fiona nodded smiling.

Ren Paced the watch towers cat walk for the second time, almost positive he had herd something. 

"Found it!" Fiona said pulling the key out of her boot. "We need to find you a bag…" Ren commented turning to face her, but froze.

Fiona also froze when suddenly a hand came out of nowhere taking hers, Ren scooted back raising his bow, he had turned away for a second and there was the maid, Daniella From out of nowhere. Fiona turned a look of surprise and fear on her face.

"Dinner is served Miss" she said in 'her' tone. She looked at Ren smiling slightly, unconsciously the look in her eyes, made him apply pressure to the string... to bring Flidais to full draw.

Ren stood back, but kept his weapon up. Compared to him no one was that fast or quiet, Ren leered relaxing, slightly. She was the maid, not a two year old in a giant's body.

"She can't be so bad?" Ren thought.

Fiona slowed her breathing, Daniella getting almost to close to her face, the maid repeated herself and smiled. Ren took in a gulp lowering Flidais. "Right?" 

Daniella lead the two and their dog out of the tower, Fiona stayed close to Ren. Hewie for some reason kept his distance, and lightly hung back. Ren frowned, the maids heels clicked when she walked, making him wonder how she had gotten the drop on them. Ren nudged Fiona with his bow, getting her attention. "There's just no way could she get that close so fast without us noticing." he said quietly to Fiona, "she had to have been hiding." She replied. He had seen some crazy things, but no human was capable of that speed, Ren had been watching both entrances.

"Where?" Ren asked. Fiona shrugged "Trap door?"

Ren shook his head, "Maybe, but wouldn't it have to make some sort of noise."

Ren had kept his bow at the ready an arrow secured in the launch biscuit. Daniella didn't seem to notice or care, Ren could easily put the four pointed arrow through her back, Ren took in a breath. "Trust your Instincts dude." He thought. 'Take her down and Run!' his instincts kept screaming. She led them through the grand stair and to the kitchen, as she directed them to they're seats. Daniella smiled at Ren offering her hand, "It wont hurt you to let down your guard" she said, Ren leered. "Not half as much, as a Tire iron upside the head." Ren whispered. He replaced the arrow, handing her his quiver. He put the bow in her hand, the bow was less then Five pounds, but Ren applied pressure, Ren was a relatively medium sized guy, but he still had a lot of strength But Daniella didn't even seem to notice Ren trying to out muscle her, Ren released the bows wing.

He smiled and went to sit down. The maid placed the weapon on a table next to where Hewie was laying; the Dog's deep growl told him that his trust in the maid was just as low. Fiona had the honor of sitting across from the head of the table, while Ren was given the guest spot in front of the fire, 'toasty' Ren thought. Ren looked around wondering if some sort of unseen mechanism would at any second throw him into the flames. Ren's eyes glanced at the table in the corner, where Hewie was laying, his bow and quiver far out of reach.

Fiona forced herself to calm down, Ren glanced at her and shrugged lightly, Daniella had set out six plates. The ones for her, Ren, Riccardo, one for the maid and Debilitas.

The extra, she didn't know. "Riccardo is taken away with business; he will not be joining you this evening." Ren Rolled his Eyes. "Figures." he said as he slowly dug in. Fiona watched Ren slowly eat, and then tucked into hers. Angel hair pasta, one of her favorites, she cursed herself for thinking it was human hair. It actually made her smile to herself. The past couple of hours had kept her mind off her parents, Ren and the grounds keeper took good care of that. She felt tears flow up as she stared at her meal the memory of her parents grasped her tightly. It was all she could do, to keep from crying,

"So… Daniella, how did you end up working here?" Ren asked. Fiona snapped up, looking up at the maid standing next to her. She looked at him as if puzzled by the question. "Did you hand in a resume, or is it a family thing like me?" She smiled looking down at Fiona; her eyes glanced down the long table to Ren then back to Fiona.

'Million dollar question?' Ren thought. Letting the warm food nicely slide down his throat 

"My master said he made me the perfect woman..." Ren did a double take, almost choking. He glanced at the maid. Who was looking down at Fiona almost like it was some old joke, just between the two of them. But Fiona wasn't laughing, Ren looked at the young girl, her eyes where watered up. Ren nodded putting down his spoon pushing his bowl away slightly leaning back with a slight smile on his face. "That was some dinner." Ren smiled, knowing he wasn't fooling anyone. "But I cannot taste or experience pleasure, or feel pain." Daniella Smiled at Ren, this time it looked forced. "Master Ren." Ren looked around, remembering that was him. "when you are finished, Master Riccardo wish's to see you, ALONE."

Ren nodded. Fiona saw him look down at his handkerchief in his hand; she really didn't want to be left alone, Ren got up silently not really even glancing at the two women. 

Moving to scoop up his bow, Fiona shivered watching him grab his stuff.

He knelt down petting Hewie, taking his gloves out of his pocket he put them near the dogs nose, "good dog." he headed for the door. Pausing at the door Ren's eyes finally met Fiona's; a concerned look came across his face. He closed the door behind him. Fiona looked up at the maid who was glaring at her almost to say 'he's gone, and now it's just you and me!' half expecting her to start chuckling. 

"UM...thanks for the meal." Fiona said standing up.

"You should rest miss. I have prepared your bed." Daniella said.

Fiona slowly Left, Hewie right behind her; she closed the door and leaned against the door Frame, a deep sickness clutching her stomach. Hewie licked her leg; hot tears streamed down her face, "Mommy? Daddy? Help Me…" she pulled her way up the stairs to her room, she felt drained tired, her whole body was heavy like stone. She made it to her room, wanting nothing more then to lie down. As she lay down her head, Hewie hopped up next to her licking her face and curling up next to her. And Fiona lightly cried herself to sleep.


	5. Chp4 To Fight

Haunting ground chapter 4

Why should I Fight?

_One must explore the darkness, to be a true champion._

_-Unknown_

Ren moved along the east corridor, stepping out in the garden. Not entirely sure where he was going. He lightly admired the flowers, smiling at the beauty this dark place still had, he turned hearing foot steps behind him. Ren not surprised looked over at Riccardo, His hood covering most of his face, Ren looked down at the holstered pistol. The flint lock made him feel uneasy. He came to a stop next to him "I was wrong, about you." Ren raised an eyebrow, "how so?" he asked looking back at the garden. "I thought you would be a spoiled city boy. But you're very much the opposite. strong, intelligent and forgiving. Your grandfather would be very proud of you." Ren frowned thinking the current situation over, with any luck the grounds keeper was out of they're lives forever. But he felt it was just the beginning and it would be anything but a silent night.

"I bet." he said taking in a deep breath, glancing over at Riccardo "Tell me something. What's going on with Fiona, are you going to let her go, you know you have no right to hold her here," Ren growled. Riccardo seemed apologetic "It is the master who demands her here." The old man dropped his hood, "she will be allowed to leave soon." his deeply scarred face leered in to nowhere. "For now she is safe here. come I want to show you something."

Ricardo turned and left, Ren reluctantly followed him into the east corridor, back towards the kitchen, Riccardo stood next to a chair. Pushing the chair aside he pressed a plate on the wall.

A piece of the wall slid back, reviling a secret room.

"Follow me," said Riccardo. They walked through a long corridor in to a well lit room, two large dragon statues made of pure white gold, stood in the door. A Large glowing orb hung from the roof. "Wow!" was all Ren could muster. The room was round with indents in the wall. Each one had an alter to a man and woman. "Memorials?" Ren thought.

The Butler pointed at one, "Master and Mistress Tobias and Rwanda, Lawn."

"My Great, Great, Great...Grandfather and grandmother." Ren said frowning not the least bit impressed. Riccardo smiled and pointed to the latest edition, this is what you are looking for, Ren stepped forward to a case that had his grandfathers uniform, and medal's. "Your family has served the Belli Family for generations. Something for which they are eternally grateful"

Ren nodded, "bet they are." Ren growled, Riccardo frowned. "Sorry," Ren appoigized. "Its just I had very little contact with this part of my family, I just know names and some history." Ren looked at Riccardo, "I'm here for my mom, and her brother. And all I want is that." Ren said pointing at his grandfathers alter. "We have no right to keep these relics; they are all yours to take." Ren smiled, 'the silence before, the But.' Riccardo remained serious. "You are aware that Fiona's parents where recently killed, therefore she is to inherit this castle and land. The Belli's wish to keep Fiona with us until she is fully able to inherit this castle, But I wish to retire, I am offering you a chance to join these ranks." he said pointing to his ancestors alters, he saw one next to his grandfathers. The one he would inharet, made him feel like he was staring at his own tombstone.

"While the castle is hers, I Protect These landstherefore, they will be yours to do with as you please. The cost is simple; you will take over as guardian of this castle, and the Belli family." Ren simply laughed Riccardo smiled slightly, "Don't answer now why not sleep on it I bet your Very Tired"

"No I'm not." Riccardo seemed puzzled "so this is why I'm here? These people just want a new slave, because you're sick of being one yourself. Is that it?" Ren turned, "I'm getting Fiona and we're leaving, don't try and stop me." He warned

Fiona Laid on her bed sound a sleep, the door opened up slightly. It was a tall figure, it crept up to her, something cooed, Lightly caressing her cheek. A hand lightly glided over her chest, almost as if feeling for something. It stopped over her pelvic area, lightly coming down, Daniella coming close to Fiona's face. The woman kissed her slightly,

"I' am not complete." she said Grasping Fiona's crotch. she woke with a gasp; she looked around noticing her skirt was pulled up. She pushed it down. Hewie sat up next to her, he let out a whine, lightly licking her face. She pet the dogs head with a smile, it was just her over active imagination.

Hewie hopped off the bed and headed for the door to the outside, she smiled following the dog. it was the first time she had heard the noise but she recognized it, Flidais making a strike. Ren was out side somewhere. Or it was the groundskeeper, "Ren?" in the dark she could see a figure in the trainging yard, whats he attacking? She thought, She looked around for any dangers and slowly headed down the steps, Hewie already ahead.

THWACK...

Fiona crossed the room to the door to the castle yard. She and Hewie headed down the steps and in to the backyard.

THWACK... this time the shot was louder and more prominent. She found herself looking around expecting Ryu to come running out, some sort of horror in hot prosute.

Hewie lead her in to the training area, the gate was near the tree where she had found the dog. Ren was shooting at a set of straw dummies, standing on a ramp he had an exselent view point. Hewie sat down beside him just as he fired another shot, he seemed unbothered by the dog and Fiona came up beside him. "You're quite good."

Ren didn't respond the next shot taking off the dummies head. He remained deadly silent, she looked up at him again something was bothering him, Fiona shivered Imagining what would have happened if he had of shot at the caretaker, for real.

He transferred four more arrows from his quiver to his bows mounted quiver, witch made it easier and faster to shoot. He aimed the first arrow and started on the other dummy.

Fiona watched him for a second, as his shots struck right where the heart should be.

Finally he gave it a rest and went to retrieve his shots.

"Have you ever asked yourself, why was I put on this world, what reason do I serve?"

Ren waited for her to answer, Fiona wasn't sure how to answer, this castle was her world and all she wanted was to leave it, Ren seemed to under stand that. "Well I've asked my self that a lot, and ya know I can never come up with a good answer."

Fiona shrugged, before this Life was good to her; she came from a well off family. She was smart and her grades proved it. "I have a little brother... with my parents gone I'm all he has left."

Ren smiled, "good a reason as any." She nodded to him, he sat down on the ramp. "I should tell you why I'm here." he took in a deep breath "I came here for my mother. yet The whole way here, I thought about one thing. What I was going to do when I got here, she wanted me to find my Grand dads things, I'm doing this for a man I never met, and now that I'm here now it seems stupid and pointless to even try." Fiona frowned, "Why? Family Is our most important thing in this world." Ren smiled, "I left home to start a new life in a place I didn't even know, with hope of getting to know my mother once again, she abandoned me when I was a kid and now I'm starting to wish I could take it all back." Ren replaced his arrows; He looked like he was going to say something else, but stopped, and smiled at her "Sorry," Ren said. "It's not fair of me to pour out like this." Fiona smiled back "it's ok to open up, especially to me. Who am I going to tell." she laughed lightly. Ren looked down at Hewie who barked at him happily. "Right, who are ya gona tell?" He smiled, "Half of our friends here can't even talk."

Fiona gently pet Hewie, "so what now?" she asked. "Should we try to get to the mainsion?" Ren shrugged, "Can we trust this Lorenzo guy?" she frowned "Can we trust Riccardo?" Ren Nodded in agreement.

It was a long walk back through the castle and towards the watch tower; Ren didn't even glance at the secret door as they left the kitchen. Fiona saw a new arch way; she stopped not remembering the hall, instead of just another dark room, a bright light emanated from it. "Ren!?" She called out "there's a new…?" Ren was standing a few feet from her, "I've already been there, there's nothing we can use." Fiona looked at him; she felt he didn't want her anywhere near there. "Come on!" Ren turned and headed for the trapped doll room. When they had reach the grand stair, Fiona kept watch as Ren secured the front door, 'we don't need two open paths,' He had said. Hewie sniffed around the room, Fiona glanced back at Ren he nodded to her.

The trio headed up the grand stair, Ren was sure no one would see them leave, but he kept his ears open. Fiona didn't feel very reassured, she felt like she was always being watched, and the doll room was not helping at the moment. Ren stopped for a second looking around the room. Fiona froze glancing to a wardrobe, it was a great place to hide, and they could bolt in to it at a moment's trouble. But Fiona looked back at Ren, rethinking that, Trying to drag him in there seemed pretty pointless._ When she was younger her parents had taken her to a country fair. She had refused to go on any of the rides out of pure fear. She knew that it was safe but something in the back of her mind told her that (more like screamed) that this ride would be her last. _

Ren wasn't someone who would run and hide, and she knew if someone came, she would be the one in that closet. The only one afraid, he would fight to the death for her, 'WHY?' she didn't know.

"Do you think this place was ever used?" Fiona snapped out of her day dream. Ren looked for an answer; he frowned noticing she wasn't paying attention. "Somehow I don't think so, the way it's all arranged. Its like they're expecting, or something." Fiona went white remembering the statue of her in the music room.

"Someone walk on your grave?" Ren asked. "What?" she said, the term hitting her extra hard. "Western term," Ren smiled. Hewie let out a growl; Ren grabed her arm, her thoughts of the wardrobe fading. The three ran out into the ball room. Fiona looked around across the room noticing a small hole in the wall amongst the wooden figures; they wasted no time and ran towards it.

Ren helped Fiona in, then grabbing Hewie by the scruff of the neck. "Sorry Pal." Ren apologized, he literally tossed him in. Ren jumped in just as they're stalker entered the room. Fiona grabed his bow and his hand helping him in. They stayed along the wall; Ren could see a slight shadow move in the little light shining in the hole. He looked over at Fiona bringing his finger to his lips. After what seemed like an eternity, the figure left. Fiona breathed a sigh of relief, but Ren signaled to stay put. Just as the figure returned, Fiona leaned her head back against the wall trying not to cry out. Finally the foot steps left, and this time gone for good. Ren breathed a sigh, as he stepped out to look around. The place looked like a workshop; Fiona counted a dresser, a table, and some strange machines.

Hewie sniffed around drawing attention to a book shelf, Ren pulled one of the books.

"They're all in Latin." he commented a little confused, Scanning for a readable text.

Fiona noticed a diagram of the room on the wall. "The Variatio Machina." she pointed at the largest machine in the room. It looked allot like an old cylinder boiler.

"_When a medallion is placed inside, the Machina is able to produce new and usable subsinsices. Such as Antimony and magnesia, small casings used for personal defense._

_"Other medallions yield other metallic items and even other medallions."_

Ren looked around for anything that looked like a medallion "got any medallions?" Ren asked. Fiona shook her head no and continued reading, _"the Perpetuum Machina, will produce Antimony and magnesia randomly."_

Ren walked up to the small bowl and removed a small bunch from the Machine, slipping them in to a sack that he found lying around._ "Whenever one hasn't the means to protect ones self, come here for sanctuary."_

_"Signed Aureolus Belli"_

Ren handed her the sack. She smiled at the small gift. "I'm pretty sure I've heard that name before." She nodded taking the sack. "I think they practice alchemy here." Fiona said looking around with new eyes. "My father taught me about it," she said. With nothing else to do they headed for the hole, Ren moved slow making sure no one was waiting for them. Fiona came out soon after. He hurried towards the stairs, the fact that he seemed to be in a bit of a hurry, chewed in to Fiona's nerves, "Never show fear." She remembered someone saying. Hewie let out a growl, Ren drew his bow aiming at the door, incase something tried to jump out.

They made they're way to the watchtower; Ren scouted ahead making sure no one followed them. Once inside the two secured the lock. Fiona and Hewie took the lead, Ren right behind. Hewie let out another growl, and then began to bark. Fiona and Ren stood there as the maid turned to greet them. They froze she was back Fiona stepped back. Daniella wore the same blank stair, she turned to them, "Its cleaning time now miss." Fiona took in a gulp, waiting for her to snatch at her. "Grab a rag" Ren said under his breath. She watched them for a second, Fiona especially. Ren calmly took Fiona's hand. "Come on, lets just keep moving." He said watching the maid turn to continue cleaning. Fiona nodded as Ren lead her up the stairs.

As she put the key in the hole. Ren watched the maid intently, she acted as if they where no longer there, He heard the sound of the door unlocking. Once they were on the other side he closed it quietly, as far as they where concerned Daniella was still cleaning. Though why this place needed the old spit shine, Ren didn't know. The door lead out side along an open hallway, the three followed the hall. Ren stopped "you ever get the feeling your being followed?" Fiona looked back. Behind them was the maid. Daniella smiled, they turned "just keep walking," Ren said.

She continued to follow; finally the three broke in to a run. Grabbing the door Fiona threw it open. On the otherside Ren struggled to lock it but Daniella struck pulling the door with great strength. Ren let go making the woman stumble back, she let out an angry grunt. as They tore up a long stair passed a mirror, Ren heard Fiona cry out, and caught her as she fell, Ren helped her to the ground, it was to late to help her up, he drew a lethal looking arrow, just as Daniella came in to view. "Hold it right there!" Ren yelled but the woman kept coming. "I said hold it!!" sweat rolled down his forehead, he didn't want to kill her. Then why won't she stop??

"If you don't stop I Will put an arrow through your head," He yelled. Hewie let out a few short barks. She finally stopped, turning to look in to a mirror. Fiona stood up, "Hewie!" the dog ran up next to her.

Daniella put her hand on the mirror, looking up at them "I am not complete."

Ren growled, "Fine now how about you point your sorry ass northward and start walking!" She smiled in a almost lost way and she began hitting her head on the mirror.

Ren grit his teeth as she slammed her head harder and harder. Ren lowered his bow as the glass began to crack, "stop!" Fiona cried Horrified as she finally smashed through it, Fionas chest heaved up and down, how could some one do that? The maid Looked up at a long shard, she smiled grasping it and pulled it lose. It seemed to resemble some sort of saber like blade, Ren growled, She looked at herself through the sharp shard, kissing it. She turned and started walking towards them. Ren lifted his bow. He was finished coaxing, he didn't want to, but he released the bolt. the shot pierced right through her, slamming in to the stone floor behind her, Fiona yelped and blood dripped from her chest. but she did not stop. Ren backed up, he wouldn't be able to prep another arrow before she was on them. Fiona stepped in throwing one of the small crystals at the maid. The small orb ruptured on impact. Daniella fell to one knee, cluching her body as if being electrocuted. Fiona grabbed Ren's arm as they headed for the door. Ren pulled it shut. They looked around. It was a strange room with a spiral staircase, spinning deep into a resuovour of water.

Fiona gripped the door at the bottom of the stair case waiting for Ren to hurry up, she glanced around, and they where in what looked like a huge well and the stone walls had celtic disigns of large dragons eating equily large spiders. A large spiral stair spun down deep in to the water. Turning she could hear Ren's boots tapping along the damp floor. she was about to pull the door open when there was a sound, both froze. Ren looked at her, he heard it to. The water just barely came up to the platform, putting his bow on his back. He looked up. "What is it?" Fiona asked. Just then a mass of water started to pour in from the spout on the roof, Ren smiled. Fiona Hewie and Ren got through the door quickly, Ren slammed it shut, locking it. "With any luck," Ren smiled. "Daniella won't be able to follow us." But Ren's smile faded as Fiona turned to look around, "though luck hasn't been on our side from the start," he thought and he felt his partners felt the sameway. The two headed down the hall, eyes skipping along each corner, marking each path to memory. The new area just as forboading as the castle, Fiona peered in to a large circular room. In the middle was another Celtic design; inside the center was a statue of a goddess holding a lantern. She put her hand on it, as Ren walked passed her pulling open a door to a brick wall. "What?" she asked. Ren felt the wall, the stone was cold against his fingers he knocked on it slightly, and it made a hollow noise. A smile crossed Ren's face. He pulled off his bow setting it down, this caught Fiona's attention. Jumping back he spun doing a back kick to the wall, he felt it buckle, dust and sand fell but the wall did not fall. Ren landed tapping his foot to massage it. "It's too solid," Ren said, "I won't be able to brake through."Fiona frowned "It was probably stupid for trying," Fiona said.

She glanced at him, "I thought id beable to brake through," he said. "Guess not," she smiled. Ren picked up his bow and they headed for the door.

As they headed down the hall, Fiona found herself lagging behind; she felt a massive pounding in her head. "What's wrong...?" Ren asked.

_She looked up but she wasn't in the room anymore, she glanced out the car window, the dark trees sped by on they're way back to London. Another car had been following them for a while now, its lights where off her dad seemed extreamly ancsious. "What is it honey?" her mother asked. Fiona glanced back as the dark car edged closer and closer._

_Fiona felt something Vibrate in her breast pocket, she smiled at the text message on her phone. Just as the car lurched. "Do you want to rest for a while?"_ Ren asked.

"No I'm fine," she said. Ren smiled. They headed through a dark hallway, Hewie wandered ahead. He barked loudly. Fiona ran ahead, she could smell warmth and humidity. As she pushed open the door, it was almost like she stepped in to a jungle.

The cat walk was long it looped around a large tree; below she could see a large nursery for growing plants. Ren stood behind her taking a glance of his own. "They're definitely growing something down there," Ren said. Fiona nodded, "what do you suppose it is?"

Ren shrugged, "Pot growing op?" Fiona rolled her eyes. They continued on, "Right."

Fiona opened the door on the other end, looking back at Ren, she pushed it open. Hewie was only too happy to get out of the heat. Once Ren was through, Fiona closed the door. Ren moved ahead down the hall, Fiona was about to follow, when she saw Ren pull his knife. Fiona froze but Hewie didn't react. Not even a growl.

Ren looked over at the figure sitting on the couch, keeping his knife up he slowly approached. The figure didn't move. It was old, it was dead, and it was defiantly human.

"Oh my god." Fiona said bringing her hands to her mouth looking at the mummified remains; it was a woman, breast feeding but no baby.

Ren use his knife moving her hair away from her face, the eyes sockets had dried out a long time ago. Using the knife Ren lifted up her chin. "What are you doing?" Fiona asked slightly horrified. "Checking to see how she died, maybe this room is trapped." After propping her head up he noticed something had removed her heart. Something had penetrated her chest and ripped it out.

Fiona couldn't watch anymore she continued on; to the right was a long hall way, with a strange painting of a hooded woman, with a flame over her hand. _"Light my way" _was the explanation under it. She looked on ether side of the corridor, two lanterns on each side.

"Light my way?" Fiona said to herself. "Ren?" she said turning, hoping the guy wasn't dissecting the corpse. She was relived to see him brushing off his hands.

At the start of the hall was two over head lanterns, she smiled. "Do you have a lighter?"

Ren pulled one out of a belt pouch and tossed it to her. She reached up trying to light the torch, but she was too short. Ren quickly got the idea, "Here let me try," Ren said trying to reach; he managed to get it lit.

He moved on to the next one, but when he lit it, to they're surprise they both went out.

"Huh!" Ren growled trying again. After a few tries he paused to think. Ren looked around, "Light my way?"

"Remember that launtern?" Fiona asked. "Maybe if we light it."

The two headed into the nursery, Hewie let out a growl as they crossed when there was a slight whisper, they paused as a small light rose from the tree. Ren noticed it as they got threw the door, Fiona backed up as it headed for her.

Fiona backed away remembering the last time one of those things touched her, she continued to back up. Ren ran up behind it but the light was bobbing so much it was hard for him to lock on to it. Fiona turned to run, she looked back as Ryu followed. "Fiona out of the way!" she ran to her right back into the room with the launtern and arrow sailed threw the light and struck the door. She dacked up against the door the statued in front of her. Just as it struck the statue, Ren ran in bow up but bolts of electricity travled through out the statue and a small flame burned. There was a gust of wind, followed by the sound of machines. Fiona and Ren walked back to the corridor, the painting was gone and a stair case remained.They started to advance, but a figure stepped in to View.

Below Daniella smiled as she started towards them. Hewie jumped forward attacking

Sending the maid down the steps, giving Ren and Fiona time to Run.


	6. Chp5 For you, For me

Haunting ground chapter 5

I fight for you, for me

_The most important part of the journey is the middle not the end_.

_-anonyms_

The two tore through the nursery, and back in to the east hall way.

Ren grabbed the door to the spiral stair case, but he couldn't get it open. He took in a deep breath, 'calm down, assess thee situation, and go over options.' Hewie came bursting in, the sound of foot steps right behind him. "Over here!" Fiona said pointing to a protruding window. Ren grabbed the dog stepping on to the window sill and closed the drapes just in time. Fiona tried desperately not to peek through the cracks, not wanting to give the crazed maid a sense of being watched. Ren moved about slowly pulling his Knife.

The foot steps went to the door, as she tried the lock. _"Miss?" _they heard. _"Master Ren!" _

The foot steps headed back up the hall but stopped, they turned and headed right for them.

She was less then a foot from them, close enough he could head her breaths, as well as Fiona's pounding heart, Ren nodded to Fiona and burst through blocking with his knife, just as the glass saber came down, Breaking a piece off on impact, a sharp shard whizzing by his face. Fiona backed away as Daniella began to approach, she smiled. Ren rolled just as the maid tried to stab him with her saber sticking it in to the ground, his foot shot out breaking it in half. Ren sat there on one knee as Daniella raised the blade. Just as Ren switched hands and trusted himself off the ground, Slashing with his blade feeling a satisfying connection, Daniella let out a short surprised gasp and stumbled back. Ren looked to Fiona to run she and Hewie tore out of there. Daniella held her face, blood dripping from her hand. A deep gash running across her beautiful face, Ren picked up his bow as she let out an angry howl that made Ren grasp his ears. Ren felt himself yell out, pain ripping through his skull. He sprung forward checking Daniella into the wall and went to catch up with the others. The maid's howls still digging in to him like knives.

Fiona stopped to the sound of the maids screams, she waited for a moment, but Ren never came. Fiona turned and headed down the steps. The mansion was dark and old, across a hall to her right was a fenced in area, it looked like the small area was used for storage, reminding her of a movie her and some friends had seen that year. She stopped noticing a bathroom. She stepped inside quietly closing the door behind her. Fiona looked around Stepping up to the sink; she took a few Gulps of water, not realizing how thirsty she was. She looked at her tired red eyes in the mirror, what I'm, I going to do she thought, splashing the cold liquid in her face. As she watched herself she noticed another one of those strange plate making type writers behind her, sticking out of the top was a small plate with the word Mercury on it, she pulled it out. Above was a painting of a word grid, _"the three spiritual substances." _the explanation said in small letters, this place keeps getting weirder. But Fiona smiled she knew this one; one was Mercury, the next Sulfur. And the last Salt. As she looked at the painting she found Mercury Sulfur and Salt. Her father had made her study alchemy in her spare time, telling her it would save her life one day. Fiona shook her head "what use was it here?" she said to no one in particular. The thought of her father made her smile a bit, she put the plate down and headed for the door.

Fiona stopped still no sign of Ren; she thought about calling for him but didn't want to alert the maid, Hewie followed as she crossed the room to another door. It was a long hall; the eerie thing was it was the colour of blood. Fiona shivered feeling a light draft. She crossed the hall passing a door on her right. Not entirely sure where to go next.

"Speak the three spiritual words?" Ren said looking at the three dragon heads.

He looked at the long strip of film, he had found when he tried lighting a lantern that was being held by one of the busts on display, after being lit the stand opened and there it was. But lighting the lamp had also caused a small pit on the other end of the room to burst in to a long pillar of fire. The two flames lit almost the whole room, the newly lit room that was almost pitch-black lit up the heads and had nearly given him heart failure when he turned and stared in to the eyes of the three hydras, expecting to be roasted by the three dragons. Ren moved his attention to another matter, Fiona was not here. He stepped up to the huge pillar of fire, not really sure what to make of it. "This Place keep's getting weirder and weirder." He growled Just then the door opened and Hewie came galloping in, Fiona ran to him. "you alright?" he asked. She nodded smiling. "Are you?" He pet the dogs head and shrugged smiling "never better!"

Ren circled the huge Flaming pillar not really in amazement, he looked kind of board, Fiona studied the three heads, "speak the three spiritual words" Ren said, "Any clue what that means?" Fiona looked at the large dragons. "Three spiritual words?" "The three spiritual substances, Mercury, Sulfur, Salt. Someone must have been trying to open wherever these heads lead, and that plate must have something to do with it."

She said remembering the plate in the bathroom. Ren walked up next to her. "You hit your head or something?" she smiled, "no, but I know how to solve this," she ran out the door before Ren could stop her, so he quickly followed. As they headed down the hall, Ren stopped near a short stair case, keeping alert he stepped down. A large mural that had faded stood between two halls under it was an explanation.

_The right path leads to Truth, the left leads to Deception._

_When deception no longer exists the hidden path will make its self known._

_To Ye faithful flock, Right these wrongs._

_If three truths exist, it must be so that three lies also exist _

Ren got a weird feeling from both rooms, even though he had been on a heightened state of alert, ever since he had first stepped through the main gate, the feeling in his gut said to tread lightly here. Ren headed back up the stairs, Fiona never bothered to wait for him. He headed towards the red hall, the only way she could have gone.

Ren liked Fiona, three years younger then him, she was smart and quick, and unlike some of the girls he knew. Fiona Belli wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty, or do what it takes.

Ren wasn't sure but something about her just drew him in. Ren had never minded being alone, but it was like he couldn't help it, he wanted her around. But the over zealousness was not a good thing. Especially for her and the situation they where both in.

The main hall was dark, Ren kept his foot steps low. He found Hewie sniffing about, paying little mind he saw a door opened slightly. Ren stepped in side whistling for Hewie, and closed the door behind him. Ren took in a breath, ready to give Fiona his lecture, "Here put these in your pouch." she said handing him two metallic plates, the words Mercury and Sulfur written on them. "ok," Ren let out a surrendering sigh, putting the two plates in his pouch. Fiona sent a worried glance over to him he walked over to the sink filling a Flask with water. "What is it?" she asked. Ren shook his head. As he was putting his flack into his case he noticed a shadow pass in front of the window, the blinds where closed, but the cracks let in enough light to see a large shadow pass directly in front. Ren slowly approached, reaching out he slowly slid them open, from what he could tell they where deep under water, "well that's cool," He exclaimed. Dim light could be seen up above. Fiona stepped up next to him; they both fell back in surprise when a massive prehistoric fish swam by, Ren scrambled up to catch another look. As he looked further out he could see other shapes. "Must be some sort of under ground reservoir, Fiona stated in amazement. Ren nodded only a little bit freaked out. "You get what you came for?" she nodded holding up the last plate, 'Salt'. He nodded and they headed back to the dragon Terrence.

Fiona inserted one of the plates while Ren dealt with the other. They met back in the middle of the room, "so how are we supposed to get the last one?" Ren said looking at the third head that was suspended 20 feet in the air. Fiona looked around, Hewie let out a bark. "Hewie." she said walking up to the dog, she knelt down, the dog seemed to understand his mission, and he took the last plate in his mouth and sized up the three dragons, then took off. Using one of the lower heads, he kicked off of it sailing passed the top head, throwing the plate right in. Hewie Landed and ran over to Fiona who happily received her praises. Ren shook his head. "Show off!" he looked at the dragons just as they're eyes turned blue. He stepped back as the pillar of fire turned to ice. The two looked at it in amazement. Ren stepped up to it, reaching forward, he grasped a piece of ice attempting to climb, but the piece broke off, Ren managed to catch himself before he fell on his bow. Ren growled to himself, "It's not going to hold my weight." Fiona sized up the 20 foot pillar, "Then I'll go." Before Ren could stop her she was already climbing up the pillar of ice, he stood there as she slowly pulled herself to the top. Fiona stopped to look around, down below Ren and Hewie were moving about. She noticed Ren look up at her, a worried look on his face. "Just be careful." She nodded and opened the only door she could see. It led into a large study, filled with ancient books on alchemy, and other occult like things. As she moved about the shelves, she saw a step latter. It didn't look to sturdy, but on top was what she thought was a key. Smiling to herself, she made an attempt to climb. Suddenly the rungs collapsed, Fiona fell to the ground hard, she let out a yelp as she hit, _"you alright!?"_ she heard Ren yell out.

"Yes!" she called back, "I'm fine." Fiona kicked the latter angrily, and then got an idea. She booted the latter as hard as she could, the key lightly falling to the ground. She scooped it up and headed for the door. "Hey! What did you find?" Ren called. Fiona examined it, "I think I saw this symbol on a couple of doors!" She smiled looking down at Ren, but the look on his face made her go numb, his face turned to fear. "FIONA RUN!!" he warned. Fiona turned in time to see Daniella. Fiona ran as the maid grabbed for her. The other end of the balcony was a dead end; But Fiona ran trying to get away. Ren Reached in to his pouch and pulled out a large silver arrowhead, he mounted it on to an arrow. "Fiona gets to that door!" Fiona didn't argue, making a mad dash.

Turning a dial on the head, the Broadhead produced a low hum. He took aim a few feet ahead of the maid and fired, the shot hit the wall just as Fiona passed. The small clear capsule seemed to come to life. As Daniella watched it got brighter and brighter until it let off a blinding blast of pure solar light. Daniella screamed and stumbled back temporarily blinded, Fiona would be on her own until he circled back for her. "Hewie!" he yelled, the dog quickly followed the hunter.


	7. Chp6 The Grinding Gears

Haunting ground chapter 6

Grinding gears

_Seek passage without a trace_

_-Zen Adage_

Ren tore down the red hall, and back up the stairs to the upper mansion, as he slowed to a pause, He glanced around, "Hewie?" he called, trying to stay below the maids hearing level, but the dog had disappeared. He charged towards the nursery balcony, he was hoping to see the maid there. The 20 foot drop might do her some good. Ren's mind Raced trying to figure out how to get back to Fiona he entered the east hall, no sounds registered. He tried the small room east of the statue room, but it was just a balcony, the eerie thing was it was looking over a graveyard.

Of all the places to put a balcony, he turned and continued searching.

Fiona hid behind a door in the hallway gallery. She shivered as light footsteps charged past her. A few minutes later Hewie peered around the door, and inquisitive look on his face. She knelt down pulling in the dog; so far there was no sound. A minute later she got up and headed down the stairs and wondered down the hall. She eventually came to stand in front of the dragon room door. She thought about going up the ice pillar, but decided to stick to the ground, she headed to her right. She paused in front of a mirror; she pulled off the cloth covering it. It was just an ordinary mirror. She stared at herself for a moment; her eyes were red from tears, her white blouse covered with dirt and grime. He knees where a little scraped, Hewie rubbed up against her. She turned facing the rest of the hall, it was strewn with dolls and mannequins, and it was an eerie sight. She lightly pet Hewie's head, "we have to find Ren," she said. Hewie seemed to understand as he went to sniff around, the door at the end of the hall lead to a large pool of water, across was a door; she looked into the deep water. She could see long slender shapes swimming about. Turning back she found herself wandering back to the dragon room, to her left and down the hall were two stair cases. One that led left to a door, the other leading down to a mural. She stepped down and looked the mural over. It was old and faded; Fiona couldn't make out what it had once been. Under it was a plate with a description.

_The right path leads to Truth, the left leads to deception._

_When deception no longer exists the hidden path will make its self know._

_To Ye faithful flock, Right these wrongs._

_If three truths exist, it must be so that three lies also exist._

This is what Ren must have stopped to look at, Fiona shook her head. 'I shouldn't have run off back there like that.' She thought about waiting for Ren to catch up, but discarded that thought. Fiona turned and headed to the left the room of Deception. To her surprise she found it unlocked, she thought it might be Ren, she had seen him pick locks before, and there was nothing here too state of the art here. She slowly opened up the door and looked around, "three Lies" Fiona said to herself, she heard a noise, in a off to the side corner, she walked past the two tables.

She froze when she noticed Daniella; the maid was stroking the fire of a large oven. Fiona backed as the maid stood up and turned to face her.

"Daniella!?! Why are you after us, is it something we did?" Fiona found herself asking. The woman didn't answer she just starred at her blankly, Fiona took in a breath to speek but she could smell burning meat, a faint smoke was coming from Daniella's hand, Fiona finally noticed the red hot poker in her hand. The iron rod was beginning to sear the maids flesh. Her neck cracked as she tilted her head. Fiona turned and ran, she could hear Daniella right behind her. She quickly headed down the hall to the dragon room, "Hewie get out of here!" she yelled hoping the dog would run and she would try heading up the ice pillar. But the dog growled defiantly, Daniella came through the door and into sight.

She smiled, Fiona felt her back hit the wall. Daniella raised her poker, just as an arrow struck her in the back. Daniella dropped her poker, tearing the shaft out. She turned just as Ren leaped off the balcony, delivering a heavy side kick.

Ren yelled out when Daniella caught his foot and dropped him to the ground with an angry thud. Still holding on she dragged him across the floor to her poker, Ren spun kicking her in the head, she let go, and Ren rolled back.

Now with poker in hand she advanced, Ren backed up grabbing an arrow from his quiver. Hewie let out a bark Jumping on to Daniella's back, tearing in to her neck, she dropped to the ground, Ren called over to Fiona as the dog tore in to the woman's neck, Hewie finally leapt of leaped off as Daniella fell. Fiona grabbed the arrow while running passed the maid. A pool of blood spreading along the floor, Ren smiled lightly as they headed for the door, disappearing down the long hall

Fiona followed Ren closing the door to the Terrence behind her. The two headed down the hall, Ren stopped. Rubbing the shoulder he had landed on, Fiona came over, "are you alright" she went to touch his arm but he gently blocked it. He pointed to the rooms of truth and deception. "Have you been down here yet?" Ren asked, Fiona nodded. "Truth and deception, bet the idea is to figure out the differences. Like those games that come with the morning newspaper." Ren nodded, Fiona headed to the right, and Ren went to the left. She looked back waiting for Ren, who never came Fiona looked around, everything looked so menacing. The two wax figures seemed to stare at her. She let out a sigh, wishing Ren had come with her. The safe feeling was disappearing and that cold fear returning she went to go join him. But stopped, not wanting to appear a coward, Hewie Let out a Whine as he started sniffing about. When suddenly a door slammed outside. She waited for Ren to come walking in, but he never did, "wonder how your taking this?" she asked no one.

"God this sucks." he hated the situation they were in. "wonder if Riccardo knows what's going on." Ren thought to himself. Probably not, no way he would let his best friend's grandson die at the hands of this place. "Course there's no way am I going to let them hurt me or Fiona." Ren popped out his cell phone, his photographic memory sucked but his phones camera snapped each item in the area, the door, the cabinet. On the two tables where chemistry set and a chessboard, along the wall were a massive distiller, and two wax figures. Ren checked his back as he turned, wondering if the figures would come to life. He smiled No more R rated movies for me Ren said to himself, snapping a pic of the huge kiln on the stove top and the hour glass beside it. Ren turned, the Wing of his bow bumping a Bunsen burner. Suddenly the door slammed shut, Ren paused scanning the area. That's when the door to a cabinet opened, and Daniella stepped out.

The wound on her neck already healing, Ren grit his Teeth. "You aren't Human are you?" she continued to walk towards him, when a small beetle landed on her shoulder. She brushed it off, as another landed. Ren looked around as he felt something bite his arm, he crushed the bug as another one landed on his leg. He looked up, a swarm started crawling out of vents in the ceiling, pulling up his hood he headed for the door, as he slamming in to the maid he felt the hot poker burn at his leg. Daniella screamed as the beetle's attacked her exposed skin. He grabbed the door handle as the bugs started to swarm him as well, it was locked.

Fiona finished looking around. She turned and headed for the other room, alerted to how quiet Ren was. Fiona put her hand on the door knob, Hewie began to growl. She looked down at the dog when something slammed into the door from the other side, Fiona screamed falling back against the wall, just as it hit the door again. She screamed as the door buckle. Just as the heard Ren yell out

Ren slammed his foot in to the door one final time, shaking the bugs off, he turned Daniella screamed again. "Ren!?!" He heard Fiona Yell. He felt her hand grab his, they backed in to a corner, as the bugs swarmed. "Fiona hold your breath!" He yelled as he pulled a smoke bomb from his pocket, he lit it and dropped it to they're feet.

They both took in a deep breath, as a thick cloud of black smoke rose from the small bomb. The smoke curled around them repelling the small golden scarabs.

They heard Daniella Run past them, the beetle's not caught in the cloud went after her.

Fiona put her hand over her mouth trying not to breath her lungs screaming for air, Finally it was quiet, the smoke started filtering out of the hall. Fiona bent down coughing trying to breath knormaly as Ren went to see if Daniella was gone for good, Fiona turned to him looking him over. As he looked down at her, her face dusty but she was alright. "What happened?" she asked. "I think I just found the truth." After a second they both stared at each other and burst out laughing.

After a while and some convincing, Ren reluctantly followed Fiona in to the room of truth. Fiona looked around catching a difference in the wax statues, Ren noticed her staring at them. "There!" she pointed out. After a quick 360 of the room he went over to the wax dummies. Fiona glanced around, noticing the chessboard also was different, the white king was in the wrong position putting him in check, making sure Ren wasn't looking she moved it out of the position. There was a low rumble and the sound of gears moving... Then quiet, Ren froze. "Wonder what that was?" Ren said turning back to the statues. One was on his knees, while the other seemed to comfort its comrade.

Ren looked them over, the standing statues hand was on the kneeling figures shoulder, but the lining and the skin texture didn't line up, Ren took the arm moving it to the figures side, until its synthetic flesh lined. A second passed and there was another rumbling, and the grinding of gears, Ren nodded to himself. "One lie left, so what's the third?"

Ren took in a deep breath and let his senses take over, "with the chess board and the statues something wasn't right about them." Fiona said, after a second thery're eyes settled on the huge hour glass. the only problem was all the sand was in the top, and not trickling down through the small hole, according to gravity that wasn't right. Ren waited as she looked at it and nodded. "The sand was on the bottom, I'm sure of it." Ren nodded, handing her Flidais. She lightly took the bow, hopping she wasn't wrong

Ren sized up the hour glass, taking a deep breath he grabbed the huge timekeeper, managing to get it off the table, but it was too heavy. Fiona put Flidais on the table, smiling mischievously at Ren. "Just grab an end," Ren growled, his ego taking a bit of a hit. The two grunted and groaned as they flipped the 150 pound hour glass over and repositioned it. Once again there was the sound of gears. Ren swiped his bow off the table, flexing his arm a bit. _'Hitting the gym when I get home' _He thought. Triumphant, the trio left truth and deception behind them.

Hewie was the first to notice the foots steps heading for them, Daniella!

quickly grabbing Ren's hand Fiona followed Hewie across the hall and up a small flight of stairs, quickly hanging a right, they ducked behind the banister that over looked the hall, the two held their breaths hearing the maid walk passed. Ren knew he could jump the banister and slit her throat, but knew it was useless, she had taken worse. Ryu smiled what he needed was tank of gas and a lighter, or some military grade plastic explosive.

"She dosen't stop dose she" Fiona said, she saw Ren smile, "Nothing some well paced explosives can't fix." Ryu said, his face went serious when he saw she wasn't laughing. Fiona pointed to the door and the three slipped in, quietly closing the door behind them. Fiona looked around it was some sort of carousel, at least half it was cut off by a mirror, three large messed up looking horse's, where set up in carousel fashion, a weird kind of carnival music playing. Fiona was glancing at what she could tell was a moose head. "Guy had to be 15 feet tall," Ren said. Admiring the head. "You've seen one?" Ren smiled "Sure have, I've hunted them."I live in northern Canada after all, Never bagged one this big though." He seemed to enjoy the sight.

"I've only seen them in books." Fiona said lightly touching its soft dried nose.

Ren smiled. "Tell you what, when we get out of this, I'll give you a chance to get up close to one." She looked at the massive head, and smiled "I'd like that."

opening the door across the room. His smile fading, he slowly pulled his knife. Fiona caught a look at the room, even Hewie was reluctant to step in. they were in some sort of torture room. Fiona shivered as she stepped down the stairs, she heard Ren swipe surgical scalpels and other torture devices hit the ground as Ren swiped them away with his knife, then placing Flidais on the table. Caked on blood covered everything, the smell of rot attacked they're nose's, The feel of death assaulting everyone of their senses, both realizing how close to dieing they had always been. "Guess no castle is complete without one," Fiona whispered. "And we want to be here why?" Ren replied.

Fiona glanced around the room. Large weapons lined the wall, Ren paid a small glance at each of them. A look of pure anger and disgust covered his face, Fiona stood infornt of a large iron maiden, used to threaten death. Dried blood surrounded the tiles around it.

Their eyes finally landed on a large circuit barker, a long cord leading to the center of the room and into an interrogation chair and the room's latest victim. "Man I'm glad I didn't eat too much at dinner," Fiona heard Ren say. It was a dried corpse. Sitting upright his eyes wide open, his mouth in a wide smile. But when Fiona got a closer look, she saw it wasn't smiling at all, his eye lids and lips had been cut out. It looked like his chest had been surgically cut open and then stapled back up. Ren sneered at the key that was around his neck, Fiona took in a Gulp. "That's original." Ren said to himself. He pulled his knife and moved to cut the key from the mummy's neck.

Ren breathed in slightly. Bad idea, he thought waiting for the smell of rot to burst through his nose. But that made him freeze, no death Oder, no smell at all. Fiona screamed as the mummies dried hands shot up grabbing Ren's arms. The knife clattered to the ground.

The mummy brought his mouth to Ren's face, its eyes had a sort of desperation, its breath hot and dry it made him wince, "_GIVE ME DEATTHH!!!!" _it forced out. Ren threw his arms to the side, forcing away the mummies grip, then smashed his right palm in to its chest, letting out "Hiya!" Ren grabbed a small blade from his belt, raising his arm, darting back he waited for the mummy to stand, Reaching in to his jacket for his throwing weapon. It took him a second to realize the mummy wasn't moving, he just stared up at him. Ren scooped up his knife. He couldn't figure out if he had imagined it.

But the way Fiona had her back pressed tightly to the wall, breathing heavily, she shook her head in denial, Hewie's hair standing on end. Ren sneered, looking back. "I want that key," he said lightly.

Fiona couldn't believe it, things like that weren't real, that mummy was dead, but it wasn't. Her eyes where wide, remembering the dead woman from before. Ren approached slowly, the mummies head rose to meet him. She wanted to scream to run. 'Why was this happening.' Her chest heaved, 'Daddy.' She whimpered, she looked at Ren who was un-naturally calm, he was studying it."

_"I could try to kill it... but the way it looks now it's probably pointless,"_

Ren's eyes fell on Fiona.

_"Throwing this poor thing to the ground and using a kill strike. Would more then likely freak her out, and look's like he's been through worse."_

Ren crossed the floor, turning his attention towards the huge statue behind the interrogation chair, the mummies eyes followed.

Fiona wasn't sure why but she grabbed Ren's bow, the heavy weapon comforted her it was a catalyst of protection. Looking back Hewie seemed to be guarding the mummy, growling every few seconds, his fur standing on end. Ren seemed to be reading an inscription. The statue looked like a man and a woman, each holding a flaming jar. A third jar was suspended above, and one was at its feet. Right directly in front of them were four large three foot by three foot pressure plates.

A yellow one a red one a green and a blue, a triangular inscription in each.

each representing an element. Air, water, fire, and earth. "its some kind of totem," Ren said.

"Used for what?" Fiona asked. Ren shrugged, "I don't know." She looked at him a little disappointed "the inscription explains how fire is of hotness and dryness, and air is of hotness and moistness." Fiona quickly read the inscription. "I think its describing the four elements Earth, fire, water, and air. Right?" she nodded. Fiona pointed with the bow to the top jar, "white is air. The one on the left is blue, water. On the Right is red, fire. And the bottom yellow is earth. It's some sort of puzzle." She glanced down at the plates,

Ren was already standing on the green plate, Fiona guessed was cold, and the blue plate was wetness. She stepped on the blue plate. The second she did that, the blue pot went out. Before Ren could say a word, Fiona stepped off the blue plate, and on to the yellow one, as the earth pot wet off.

"These plates represent cretin conditions that create the four elements"

"Blue and green are wet and cold, water. So cold with yellow that is dry..."

"And that makes earth. I get it," Ren finished

Ren stepped on the red plate, while Fiona remained on the yellow plate "so dry and hot make fire." The red pot went out. "And last is air." she said stepping back on to the blue plate. "You pretty good at this." Fiona blushed they looked around, nothing happened as the final pot went out. Hewie let out a bark and they caught sight of a small flicker of light, a blue flame sprouted from the mummy's foot, then on his arm. Ren circled to get a better look. Fiona went the opposite way. The way she was holding Flidais, he prayed she wouldn't try to use it as a club. Just then the mummy let out a scream as lines of energy burst from its mouth. They swirled around the chair before falling in to the four pots of the totem. Creating four blue flames. The mummy fell silent its head falling to a restful position and didn't move. Ren waved his hand in the mummies face. After Ren removed the key from the dearly departed, he took his bow back. Fiona walked up to the corpse; "it looks so peaceful, why it wouldn't want to be free, instead of dying?" they went back out through the Carousel. Ren sat down on the steps, Fiona sat down next to him, as he handed her his flask he had filled earlier, and she took some sips, and poured some of the cool water in to her hand for Hewie, who happily lapped it up.

"The human body can live forever, but the human mind can't, Immortality comes with a dire price. A friend told me that once." Ren said quietly.

"Finding away to re-fresh the body is one thing, re-freshen the brain is another," Fiona rhymed off. Fiona smiled, yet she looked like she wanted to cry. "Something my dad taught me, some alchemy seeks to prolong life, but I didn't think it could actually be done."

Ren stood, "that makes two of us." Fiona and Ren where interrupted by foot steps, they ducked back in to the dragon room to avoid Daniella's ever vigilance, but this time she seemed more interested in dusting, then trying to kill them. "Back in cleaning mode I see." Fiona Giggled, he closed the door. Fiona walked across the room to the opposing door and tried the new key, "hey Ren!" she said unlocking it. In side they recognized the place immediately; it was the plant nursery with the platform up above. Ren looked up, just as they heard footsteps "Hide!" he hissed. They ducked in to the shadows as the door opened, Daniella crossed the upper balcony. Ren grabbed Fiona, pulling up his hood and hugging her close, sticking to the shadows so not to be seen. Her white cloths stuck out well, but with Ren covering her with his jet black clothing he kept them both hidden.

Ren was surprised she didn't resist; he could feel her chest slowly moving up and down against his. She was calm; she kept her head low knowing her blond hair would give them away. Daniella crossed the balcony and closed the door behind her. Fiona looked up, and then at him. They both went red as Ren backed away. "Sorry." Ren apologized.

"No it's ok..." she said. Ren turned scooping up his bow. He didn't see it, but Fiona smiled. As they went to leave, Fiona's boot struck something. She glanced down, by the looks of it; it was some sort of radish. She picked it up, she gasped in surprise when she turned it over, and instead of round flesh it had what looked like a ghostly face. She yelled as it let out a shrill shriek that made her drop it, and grasp her ears, But Ren was quickly by her side firing and arrow right in to it, the shriek was cut off. They glanced at the vegetable; a red liquid was starting to leak from it. Ren pulled the arrow out, and examined it.

"Its blood?!?" he dropped and kicked the plant in disgust; it left a bloody trail behind as it skipped along. Ren shook his head, cleaning the arrow in one of the automated sprinklers, more to the plants where rooted in little gardens all over the room. Fiona explored the area, there where many colures of flowers, each one were one of those evil little radishes. "Hey there's some kind of info sheet on these plants." she called. She cleared her throat and read, _In order to produce the large quantity of blood required to complete the grand process, a fusion of plant and animal known as the floranimaila was created. It was originally derived from a secret formula and named Mandragon._

_Multiple plant types were fused in an attempt to create the Mandragona. But only the combination of the 'Hebel,' seemed to possess a similar liquid composition._

_In current research, our subjects are nearly identical to real Mandragona._

_Flower color and an ever faint difference in smell is the only way to tell the original from the substitute. Caution must be exercised._

_If the Mandragona is ever uprooted it has two powerful defense mechanisms:_

_It emits a loud ear-rupturing shriek and can paralyze its attacker with poisonous leaves." _after a quick look around. They left the area out to the hall way, towards where the mannequins and dolls where. Fiona was about to tell Ren of the water hole, but when they got there a new iron platform was waiting for them, she looked up, the floor from up stairs had dropped down The trio made there way across it and out in to the cool night air.

Ren quickly recognized the balcony that over looked the Graveyard, they where standing in. Fiona and Ren moved to the other end of the yard, while Hewie went about his business. The two approached a mausoleum at the far corner, a small bowl stood in front of the stone hut. Fiona started to speak; it took Ren a second to realize she was reading a new inscription.

_Dead spirit craving for life, _

_Crawling back from the under world... _

_Sip of the fresh-flowing Life-blood. When your thirst is quenched, return to the darkness from whence you came._

"Sprits and lifeblood sounds like they want a sacrifice." Ren said quietly.

Fiona took in a gulp "No matter how you cut it, it doesn't sound like words to the dearly departed." Fiona added. "Sounds like something from..." Ren was about to say but stopped, Fiona saw him look up, Fiona followed his gaze to the balcony, the maid stood there watching them. Ren grabbed Fiona's arm and went for the mausoleum, the darkness called to him it was always a safe place. They both yelled in horror as a thin hand shot out and reached out for them. Ren got up and pulled his Knife, slashing at the arm, it cut in deep but no blood poured out. Fiona looked up at the balcony Daniella was gone, "Daniella...!?!" Fiona forced out. Ren ran for the door, his feet barely touching the ground, hoping to barricade it. He slammed his boot in to the door; he heard the maid grunt as the door slammed into her. She tore the door open. He nocked an arrow and fired it at point blank, the bolt passed right through her, she didn't even flinch. She just kept coming; she didn't feel pain after all. "What the hell are you!?!" Ren growled.


	8. Chp7 Darkness Calls

Haunting ground chapter 7

The darkness calls.

_For about half the day there is darkness, so unless you plan to spend half the day hiding, hoping the night doesn't seep in under your door, it might be a good idea to learn how to use the night and the shadows to your advantage. _

_-Dirk Skinner_

_Street Ninja 1995_

Ren spun, slamming his foot in to Daniella's chest. This sent her stumbling back on to the iron platform, He quickly slammed the door shut, "we need something to barricade it!" Ren yelled. Running quickly to his side. Fiona managed to find a log, which she rammed in to the door. She heard the maid cry out trying to open the door way. Ren rammed into it with all his strength. Fiona managed to jam the door with the log, the maid collided with the door, it rattled on its hinges but the log and the door held steady. "Man for a toothpick...!?!" Ren said. The log started to give. "Fiona, head for the gate!" the two ran for the gate across from the mausoleum. "Hewie!?!" Fiona called. Ren grabbed the lock, locked of course. He knelt down pulling two long pins, and went to work trying to pick it. "Ren where's Hewie?" Ren grit his teeth, "hidden! I hope." Ren pulled away "shit, it's some sort of magnet lock. I can't open it." the two turned as the maid approached, Ren nocked an arrow taking aim at her leg.

Daniella stared down at the shaft in her leg, taking her eyes off Ren. She looked up as Ren charged then spun and jumped, quite the nice display until he kicked, Ren could do a lot of damage with his tornado kick, Daniella might not feel pain, but no doubt all her innards just had an interesting encounter with her rib cage, Ren thought to himself.

As the woman tumbled over the fence, he regained his balance. The two ran for the door. But it was jammed with the same log; it was stamped deep into the ground.

Ren kicked it a couple of times. "Ren." Fiona breathed out, Fiona slowly backed up as Daniella approached. Ren was quickly by her side prepping a new arrow, just then there was a bark as Hewie emerged from the bushes. Getting in front of the maid, Daniella stared down at the dog. She took a swipe at the animal, the dog expertly jumped away, before charging and leaping on top of her, tearing in to her throat.

"Hewie!" Fiona yelled, once Daniella stopped moving. "Hewie off!!!!" Ren yelled, but the dog wouldn't listen. Ren fired the arrow into the dirt, just beyond Hewie, the spray startling the dog. The dog picked up something in his mouth and chased after Ren and Fiona. When they where away, Ren smiled trying to pet the dog, who let out a growl.

Fiona knelt down, "it's ok ...good boy." Hewie dropped something in to her hand, it was a perfume bottle. She looked at it. "Essence of Hebel," she showed it to Ren, "Hebel?" sounds like my old history teacher... Wait didn't that explanation in the nursery say something about Hebel?" Fiona nodded.

"Think about it. Those flowers have blood running through their veins, if we can find the real mandragona with that perfume.

Fiona Nodded, we'll have a blood sacrifice," she finished. "Crude yet effective." she smiled. "Beats slitting our wrists," Ren said lightly. "Give Hewie a whiff of that stuff." Fiona nodded letting the dog smell the liquid, a second later his nose pointed up and he went on the search. After a few minutes, Hewie lead them to the nursery to the back wall and to the white mandragona. Fiona heard Ren say something about them being in the back, as Fiona went to pull the plant out, but Ren's hand shot out. "Wait! They're poisonous." Ren pulled off his quiver and handed it to her, taking off his fleece jacket, and using it to uproot the plant and to muffle its cries. But even through the fleece, the plants protests could be heard, probably throughout the entire mansion. "Come on!" Ren tried to keep the stupid plant quiet, but to no avail. "God I hope this works!" Fiona said. She was the first in to the graveyard, noticing instantly that Daniella was gone, "Ren she's..." Ren hurried past "not right now, I think this thing is moving." At the mausoleum the hand still beckoned to them, Ren unwrapped the mandragona, Fiona took it by its roots and dropped it in to the things hand. Ren flapped his jacket in to the air and put it back on, a second passed followed by a horrible screech which was then cut off by a sick crunching sound; there was a low moan and the sounds of quick pattering down a flight of stairs. Ren waited a second before walking up to the mausoleum, he could see a stair case that lead down, after re-dawning his quiver, he lead the way down the steps into what looked like some sort of catacombs.

Fiona drew in the dank dark, but somehow the place seemed to produce its own light.

Ren put his hand on a crypt placed in the middle of the room; a large skeleton was grasping a stone tome. Fiona pointed to a plate making machine. "Looks like another riddle." Ren said wiping old dust and dirt from the tablet. _"The golem sacrifice must be offered to the ever-burning wall of hades that hinders your quest." _Ren shook his head, "whatever that means!' Fiona looked around andthrough a set of bars she could see a wall of fire, next to her was a massive golem that stood ominously in the shadows. She walked over to it. "I wonder if it's the same type of golem statue that was back at the castle." Ren shrugged, "I never saw it. This is the first time I've ever seen one." Fiona continued to look it over; even Hewie was calm around the massive creature.

"It even has the same type of plate slot," she said pointing to the slit in its chest. "It definitely is the same." Ren continued reading_. "Shepherd the beast to the land of METH by etching your will into a string of letter-based commands. _

_"The primitive Golem can only follow 2 commands L.R. Left and Right."_

_"The four letter combination of RRRR will open the path to the small garden."_

Before Ren could say anymore Fiona was at the plate press, making the four letter combo. Ren took a moment to look at the large creature.

"Weird" Ren said no sign of… anything. "It's just a giant piece of rock and dirt." If he hit it hard enough it may crumble. From where he was standing and through a set of bars he could make out the hallways, Ren turned and was about to head into the tunnels. But stopped as Fiona walked up. She took the small plate RRRR written on it and slid it in to the mouth/slot. Ren was about to comment how dumb this was, when the rock figure stood erect. Ren backed away as the monster began to walk; a look of pure bewilderment covered his face. As the huge creature entered the maze, Ren snickered to himself, "wonder if it does windows too?" Fiona smiled and followed like a mother watching her child.

Through the Golem's course he made four Right turns finally stopping in front of a pillar of fire. It burst in to a cloud of dirt, smothering the pillar of fire. Revealing a stair case.

Fiona followed the steps leading back out in to the air; they were in an area separated from the graveyard. The only noticeable thing was a large oven; Ren knew it was some sort of cremator. "Guess they're cremating 'someone,'" Ren said to no-one. From there he could feel the heat from it. There was a weird shuffling. Hewie moved to investigate. "Hewie no!" Fiona said running over to keep Hewie away. She took a quick look at what the dog was interested in. "Ren!?! Ren quick!!" she desperately yelled, her eyes filled with a new kind of fear. He was by her side instantly he saw what she was pointing at, what looked like some sort of child was moving in there. Ren dropped his bow, looking for a way to extinguish the intense flames. But found no way, he tried to reach in. but the flames shot back at him, they where to hot. Whatever or whoever it was, it was starting to scream, and Ren backed away. There was nothing he could do, except. He grit his teeth. Ren picked up his bow, nocking one of his four pointed razor arrows. He took careful aim.

"Ren no!" Fiona screamed, she went to stop him, but he released. The screams where cut off there. Fiona's eyes teared up, "why Ren, what have you done." Ren turned and headed back in to the catacombs, he looked back at her. "I made it quick." Ren said coldly. Ducking away in to the darkness. Fiona stood there, she could see the arrow disinigrateing, "why??" she shook her head "what's wrong with this place?" She whipped away her tears, moving down in to the catacombs. It took her a second to find him; he was working at the plate maker. He managed to create 3 commands and they silently went to work

The first RRR plate, lead past the graveyard to the barred gate. The next plate RRLRR lead down to a weird aquarium, Ren pointed out that the fish where prehistoric, they watched the fish for a short while, both taking their minds off of the situation around them, after a while they moved on up a flight of stairs and into a huge library.

Ren pulled a film strip out of his pouch, examining it slightly. "I wonder if they got a projector around here?" the film reel caught Fiona's interest, Ren smiled handing it to her "I found it in the dragons Terrence," he said moving around the library, she heard him place his bow on a table.

The rooms shelving where arranged in an S pattern, Fiona watched Ren move around a corner and out of sight.

She could see across the room on top of the shelves was another door.

Fiona looked at a step latter that led on to the shelves, she could use them as a walk way.

Fiona climbed up to get a better look around, the door beckoned from across the room. She expertly walked the shelving catching sight of Ren reading one of the thousands of books. He looked up, "...what cha doing?" she smiled and pointed to the door, "I'm just going to check out this room." Ren nodded, letting out a bit of a yawn, "I'll be here." she frowned, a little insulted that he wasn't going to follow, she headed for the door way. It was a small dark room, inside where book shelves and mannequins, but at the center was a really old photo projector, exactly what Ren was looking for. "Guess he's going to miss the film," she said getting to work on the projector. At first she thought it would be something about her family but it wasn't, it was of her and Ren. The first couple Reel's where of her being carried by Dibilatas, then of Ren carrying a large case and Daniella coming up behind him, then one of her changing into her clothes. Then of her and Ren moving throughout the castle and mansion, the last was of Riccardo yelling at the maid and adjusting a large combination lock, which looked like a pipe line. The projector finally cut out.

"What is this? We were being filmed." Fiona glanced around. She had to show this to Ren, suddenly there was the sound of fabric ripping; Fiona turned her back to the door.

Fiona backed away, as Daniella stepped out from behind the screen.

_The land this castle resides on is cursed, for thirty years my wife and I have guarded that fool Lorenzo. I don't know what he plans all I know is that I must ensure the horrors beneath these Belli grounds never reach the surface. It is our curse now that we must remain here, I must teach my son and daughter these forbidden arts so they too can watch over this land when I die. To all those that succeed me, the Belli family is not to be trusted if you can call them a family. Steed fast and know you are the last bastion against the darkness of this place. I lord Tobias Lawn will be with you, the 3__rd__ castle Guardian._

Ren continued flipping through the journal

_I don't know what to do anymore, I have been forced to call for help to a group of hunters, I'll have to smuggle them in. but John and Ugo can distract Lorenzo. He's coming along well. Wesker is growing in power, I think I'll bring him along. With his mothers permission of course. The boy needs to know how to reinforce the seal._

_I brought home a young woman today; I swear sometimes I wonder if all human kind is worth saving. Her name is Ayla, yes she is Human. I left her In Ugo's capable hands, I trust Riccardo with my life, but this isn't something that should be left to his him. _

_One of the Man-Made found a Relic, A seal dating back to our lovely little skeleton in the closet. I had to destroy the Homunculus or risk it reporting the find to Lorenzo._

_Keeping the Creature a secret is becoming more of a chore. With both my children gone to Canada, I am the last Guardian, I could never turn the stewardship to Wesker, and Ryu is too young, still too young. Yet the boy shows much promise, but I have asked his mother to keep me out of the picture. Ryu my Grandson, May you never know this life._

_Cpt. Jonathan Lawn 7__th__ castle guardian._

Ryu looked up and put the small journal in his bag. He looked around and left not hearing Fiona cry out. The maid took a few swipes at her; Fiona jumped back bringing her arms up to shield herself, as the wall crept up behind her. The maid smiled, Fiona glanced at the door and back making a move for it, the maid matching her stride for stride, finally blocking her way out, Fiona backed up into a chair, trying not to fall, or scream out.

Don't panic, don't panic, She thought. Suddenly she blurted out. "Why are you after me? What do you want?" The maid just stood there "...azoth...?" she said quietly.

"Azoth...?" Fiona answered, that word running through her mind again.

"Azoth is the essence of life... of life... it is of woman...WOMAN...!"

The maid began to laugh uncontrollably, her head shaking violently. Not even thinking Fiona grabbed the chair behind her and pushed it in to the maid. Desperately making a brake for the door, and safety. She threw it open as Daniella made a swipe for her, Hewie let out a bark, but Ren was nowhere to be seen. How did she get in there, 'where's Ren? Daniella couldn't have gotten him,' she thought running along the shelves. She scrambled down the latter and back in to the catacombs, she heard Hewie let out a bark, but neither he nor the maid followed.

She ran back in to the hall ways hoping the maid wouldn't follow. Just then a massive figure stepped in front of her, Debilitas had followed them. She screamed as the figure moved towards her and turned away, a figure was behind him, Riccardo.

Not looking, closing her eyes, she tried to run past him, but he caught her. Fiona struggled to get away, finally calming down in Ren's arms. She was breathing hard, Ren hugged her close. His Voice seemed unheard; something must have gone after her. Probably that bitch of a maid, He thought.

He sighed thanking god she wasn't hurt, and kicking himself for turning his back.

Hewie came up and licked her leg, Ren slowly sat her down. Fiona looked at him, "why did you leave I thought you were dead?" Ren didn't have an answer.

About an hour passed, Fiona glanced over at Ren for the hundredth time. His black clothes had picked up a lot of dust during the night, his eyes were closed. His breath's where long and uniform, like he was meditating. Fiona smiled she had only known him for a couple hours, but she felt like she had known him forever. His dark hair looked like tendrils from his sweat. His clothes taking on a dusty brown from the dirt, his chest barely moving as he breathed. His bow sat between his knees, Flidais seemed like a sentry. Like the weapon had a life of its own. She couldn't imagine him without it; it was like an extension of his arm. He was also a skilled fighter; he was oddly calm and collected. Fiona shuddered, what does someone have to go through to be like that?

He looked tired but he was always alert, she wondered if he was sleeping, Fiona was too worried to sleep, every time she closed her eyes a hand would reach out and grab her stomach. "So should we get going?" Fiona snapped up, Ren was already fully erect, stretching slightly locking his bow to his back, Ren looked over his shoulder.

Fiona stood brushing herself off, not very surprised that she didn't hear or feel him move.

"Everything ok?" he looked at her. She nodded, "sorry about earlier." He shook his head, "It's my fault, and I shouldn't have taken off like that." He looked a little ashamed, "I guess I'm used to being on my own, I should of remembered we're a team." Fiona nodded. As she turned and headed down the hall. But Ren stopped, looking around. Fiona was already at the other end. When Hewie stopped and started to growl. She turned, "what is it?"

Ren looked up just in time to see the cracks in the ceiling give way, he turned and ran as the part of the roof fell in. "REN!?!" Fiona yelled. Huge rocks hit the ground, causing the whole cave to shake, he prayed it would hold. "Fiona?" Ren looked around, "FIONA!?!" he yelled.

Fiona stood back in horror, 'Fiona!?!' she heard from the other side, 'you Ok!?!'

"Yes!" she said. "Hewie and I are fine!" Fiona looked in horror, if he hadn't have run. Ren stood on the other side, He swore to himself. "Listen!" He yelled.

"You have to continue on without me, I'll catch up with you later," Ren could hear her start to protest, "You'll be fine!" he yelled. 'No we can dig through!' Fiona pleaded from the other side. Fiona stood there not wanting to go alone. 'Look this place could come down at any second, Daniella is on this side with me!'

Ren put his hand on the rocks, "get going ...! I'll hook up with you soon, I promise!" Ren turned and ran off. Fiona listened as Ren's footsteps disappeared, standing there. Hewie let out a bark, I'll be fine, she thought.


	9. Chp8 Alone

Chapter 8

Fending for ourselves

_Avoid being seen... seen, avoid capture... captured, avoid being held._

_Shadowhand credo_

Fiona turned and left the catacombs, keeping her eyes to the ground kicking up dirt as she went. She watched Hewie run off ahead in to a dimly lit area, Fiona gasped at the design. It was like she stepped into one of those strange abstract paintings she had seen once in an art museum. The stairs pathway she was on lead to a door, beneath her she could smell hot musty air rising up from a large hole, pipes heading deep down. She looked up at the winding stairs leading to other doors, somewhere upside down, sideways, Impossible to get to.

The only door that looked right was up three flights of stairs; Fiona turned and jogged up them glancing down into the dark pit once more. Somewhere in the dark she could hear a strange chanting. The door lead to a new part of the mansion, a darker less used area. Fiona headed to the right, the walk was short and so far Hewie showed no sign of a threat. She headed down a flight of stairs, keeping to the wall the same way Ren had, staying low, understanding a person's line of sight was rarely directed to the ground.

As she hugged the wall she could hear the sound of pacing and light mumbling. It was male, as she carefully turned the corner she saw a figure was standing in the dark, he looked like he was contemplating something, she approached slowly.

His skin was a blackish gray, He glanced at her. But slowly turned and went back to his work, Fiona noticed that he was looking at schematics and other drawings. She slowly ducked passed. He grunted a few times, but made no attempt to apprehend her. He just seemed to be lost in the trance of his work. Fiona continued down the hall into what looked like a prison block, inside she noticed dried up bodies, she took in a gulp. At the other end was an interrogation table and a door, she tried the handle. The door fiercely vibrated. A faint giggle of the maid came from the other side. Fiona turned and ran, Hewie barked and chased after her, by the way the door had sounded it was ready to come off its hinges, she managed to get back to the hall that lead to the crossed stair, she took a second to catch her breath. As light footsteps started to head her way, Fiona quickly ran up a flight of stairs. A head she could see a window it let off a strange red light. To her left was a door, Fiona called Hewie in to the small room and closed the door as quietly as she could.

The footsteps headed right for her, they paused and headed down the stairs into the crossed stair, she quickly ran across the hall and down a corridor into a strange room. Staying on the balls of her toes, she made almost no noise. It made her smile; she was getting the hang of this. She stopped glancing around, the dull brown walls let off little light, a small desk was covered in papers and books, a light revealed most of what was written, she couldn't read it, it was in a strange form of Latin. The only thing that was worth any notice was a large machine in the corner. It almost looked like a stone fat woman's torso, a small window in the middle. 'Synthesizer,' Read the inscription. Dismissing it she and Hewie headed down a hall, lined with barred prison doors. That still looked like they had dried up corpses inside. She looked away and ran down a flight of stairs. She heard a loud bang behind her she stopped freezing waiting for the cause of the bang to approach. But no one ever came, she had come in to a small room with a large plumbing system, in the corner was some sort of combination lock. It looked like the one she had seen in the film reel. She tried desperately to remember the combo, but she couldn't help but look over her shoulder expecting Daniella to be standing there to skewer her. Fear took over as she looked to the stairs for what felt like the hundredth time. Hewie came up and licked her hand; she knelt down and rubbed the dogs head. Hewie licked her face slightly, then it clicked she remembered the combo, she quickly put it in and immediately she could hear the sound of water rushing away. "Thank you Hewie."

After a couple of minutes the door unlocked, she stepped through the door and into the same spiral stair she and Ren had been in when they had left the castle, the water was still draining down so the only way to go was up.

The stairs lead to a new door, she stepped through the door and outside on to a connecting Bridge, giving her a short look of the outside.

It was late the moon was set in the sky; it would be day in a couple of hours.

She was about to step forward when Hewie started to bark furiously.

The floor ahead was like a chessboard, at the end of the hall was an armored figure, holding what looked like a bow and arrow. She stepped forward, on to one of the plates witch moved and like that, the armored sentinel brought its bow up. Fiona froze not daring to move, but the figure had not pulled back the arrow, she looked down as Hewie sat down on one of the plates. He began to move forward choosing his steps; Fiona carefully followed his exact path. The sentinel was an armored automation; Designed to stop intruders. She continued on into the next room. She looked around sure she was overlooking the library, Fiona turned just in time to see a hooded figure leave the library, "Ren?!?" she yelled, but there was no response.

The door along the hall was the only opening, hoping it was a way out she went for it,

the door opened into a flight of stairs, the stairs lead into a huge room, four globes where positioned around a lightly glowing floor, Fiona looked around and then up at the huge dome window, the moon was hanging low in the sky, it was a little comforting. Fiona looked down at Hewie as the dog began to pant and restlessly moved around letting out a few barks, Behind her Daniella was approaching, Fiona gasped backing away. As the maid gave off a huge open mouth grin.

Ren's boots hammered along the floor, he could tell he was being followed, he moved quickly shadowing the maid. But the person chasing was catching up, he hit a corner. The maid would have to wait; he waited for a second as the hooded figure walked passed him.

"Riccardo!" Ren announced.

The maid began to walk towards her, her head violently shaking. She was laughing hysterically, overjoyed to have cornered her quarry.

Now only a few feet away she raised her poker to strike. Daniella let out a gleeful sigh as she moved in for the kill. When Hewie let out a bark and sprung in to action. Grabbing the maids hand in his teeth, the woman swinging wildly, Hewie pulled her down in an expert fashion, holding her there growling fiercely. Daniella stopped laughing, and stopped moving. Fearfully Fiona called Hewie off.

The maid laid there breathing lightly, and slowly started to move. Her head snapped around, looking Fiona in the eye, the smile still on her face. She began to laugh again, as she stood. Fiona gasped backing up. The maid finally stopped, she sneered glaring at her. "Blood... Flesh... Woman." She yelled and began to circle like a vulture watching its quarry. "You Vile Creature... you lure the man into your filthy body again and again..."

She looked Fiona over, Fiona trembled uncontrollably. "And you are allowed to do that... Because you are precious!" Daniella got up close, "Precious little Princess!"

"Precious... Precious little Princess!" she said right to Fiona's face, who was trying to hold back tears. Fiona sobbed, as the maid began to laugh uncontrollably, tears of blood streamed down Daniella's face, as she brought her weapon up to her mouth, lightly licking the poker, Fiona couldn't even whimper out, she was paralyzed. The maid began to move towards her. Closer and closer, Fiona couldn't move, closing her eyes. Just as there was a whistling sound and a four bladed arrow burst through the maid's chest. Continuing on, it imbedded itself in to the wall across the room. Daniella called out, falling to the ground convulsing slightly. Fiona saw Ren run up to her dropping his bow. Ren grabbed her shoulder's looking in to her face; He smiled at her "its ok, you're Ok."

"Its all right ..." just then Hewie let out a bark. Ren turned just as the Maid slammed her hand around Ren's throat, Fiona screamed as he was lifted off the ground. "Ahh… the knight has returned." Fiona scrambled back. As the mad maid threw Ren into the wall, Ren landing beside Fiona. Fiona leaned over as Ren's eyes shot open, and he let out a kind of war cry. He drew his knife and charged slashing at Daniella's arm trying to disable her, hoping for her to drop her weapon, no luck. Hewie jumped on to the maids back, as Ren shoulder checked her in to a wall. She quickly recovered rising to strike, bringing the weapon down, but Ren brought his arm up and trapped the poker, he tore it from her hand, spinning, He rammed the poker in to her side and tore it out. Ren jumped back as Daniella dropped to the ground, but she didn't fall, she righted herself, Ren grit his teeth, looking for his bow, just as the maid sprung at him pushing him in to a wall trying to choke him. Her eyes wide with madness she brought her face to his, "you don't understand any of this, you're just like the others. I must be complete!" she smiled. "Hewie!" Fiona yelled. As the dog charged onto the maids back, but she tossed the dog away and continued her assault on Ren.

Fiona stood there helpless, Daniella was going to kill him, she noticed Ren's bow, she ran over to it. She nocked the deadliest arrow she could find. Ren kicked Daniella away, ignoring the pain in his neck, and tried to get behind her, but she matched him stride for stride. Fiona brought the weapon up, trying to mimic what Ren did when he fired.

The draw weight was powerful; she struggled to pull back Flidais, the bow now pointing up. She closed her eyes and pulled as hard as she could.

Ren side kicked the maid, knocking her back, he drew his knife and rammed it in to her chest, and he twisted the blade. But she didn't feel it. He pulled out the blade and stepped back, as Daniella smiled. Hewie was on her again, Ren Reached into his jacket and threw a smoke bomb, and then backed off, 'Well I'm all out of ideas,' he thought. As the dog was tossed away like a ragdoll.

Fiona tried to lower the bow to the maid's level; she was distracted by the thick cloud of smoke, for now. She tried desperately to hold the arrow in place, recalling her archery lessons at her private high school. But this weapon was 100 times more powerful then the longbows they had used. She had always been impressed, watching the boys pull the powerful weapons. Fiona moaned and struggled to aim, but her strength gave out.

She felt the powerful rush of air as the carbon arrow uselessly flew up and smashed through the dome skylight.

As Daniella moved for an attack Ren kicked again, he looked up as he heard the smash, the maid stumbled back as the dome window began to collapse, Hewie got out of the way as large shards of glass began to fall. Daniella leaned back to yell out, as a large piece of glass fell right at her. Ren sprung forward almost like a blur, pulling the maid away, then to the ground, he covered her as sharp glass showered them.

Ren looked up at Fiona as he rolled off the maid; Daniella laid there her eyes wide at how close she had come to death. Ren stood, cracking his neck. She went to stand, but Ren pulled his knife, she looked up at him. Daniella pulled herself back. Ren advanced until she was pressed against the wall.

"Why? Why didn't you let me die?" Daniella asked. Ren didn't answer, Ren's hand shot out taking hold of the key around her neck, she let out a gasp as his knife slit through the leather string. He turned and walked away but stopped, he turned looking the woman in the eye. Daniella froze; she looked the boy in the eyes. But what she saw made her stumble back. His ocean blue eyes, where now a burning Amber. "It is with in my power to kill you, Leave us be." His eyes went back to normal, Daniella didn't move. 'Is this, what fear is?' she whispered.

Ren Walked over sitting down Next to Hewie, the dog lightly licked his face. Ren put his arm around the white Sheppard, taking in a breath and slowly letting it out. "We make a pretty good team, pup." He looked up at Fiona was holding his bow staring at Daniella in horror. Ren stood; she backed away, Daniella not moving from where she sat. He took his bow, "Let's go." Fiona nodded. She looked down at the maid one more time, she seemed perplexed, but she did not move.

Back in the sentinel hall Ren disabled the trap and they safely left for the spiral stair.

"I was trying to figure away in, so I headed for higher ground, luckily I heard the water being drained. So I headed to the other door that we took from the castle to the mansion." Ren said. "Once through I just simply followed Daniella." He seemed quite proud of himself. Fiona wasn't really listening, "Ren? Why did you save her?" his smile faded.

She looked him over. "She's obviously crazy, but that doesn't mean she deserver's to die." Fiona nodded, "but she tried to kill us?" Ren frowned, "So killing her makes it alright?" Fiona shook her head, "No it doesn't." Fiona nodded getting his point. She smiled "sorry I couldn't um… use your bow." Ren smiled back, "it's alright, kind of worked out in the end, didn't it?" Fiona nodded and smiled as they descended down the spiral stairs to the lowest level, and used the mars key to unlock the door.

Ren followed Fiona as they headed down a dark hall. He stopped glancing around. They had come to an F shaped hallway, one hall lead to a flight of stairs, to the right that connected to a door a dim light emanating from it. Ren felt a weird vibration in one of his belt packs; he looked up at Fiona who was already heading up the stairs.

He pulled out his cell phone hoping it was one of his friends trying to talk to him.

But there was just a message. _"Head down the hall ahead, I wish to talk to you._

_Fiona will be safe. Riccardo." _Ren attempted to dial out but there was still no signal, Ren double checked Fiona and he headed down the hall. Riccardo was at the other end of the hall, standing in a door way. Ren maneuvered around some crates. One with a microscope on it, the other a globe of the earth. Riccardo stood there with his arms crossed. Ren's hand landed on his knife, he slowly un-clipped it. Keeping it at the ready, under his hood Riccardo smiled. Ren kept a ten foot distance from the butler.

"Daniella...?" he asked. "Alive," Ren said coldly. "And Miss Belli...?" Ren frowned

"Safe ... From you," Ren said. Riccardo frowned, "well Ryu I see your trust in me has disappeared." Ren grit his teeth. "What happened to being my grandfathers best friend, where were you when that psychotic maid tried to kill us!?!" Ren Yelled.

"Behind the scenes, I was observing you in action." Riccardo said coldly. "Don't you get it?" Ren yelled, "people have been trying to kill us, don't you care!?!"

He smiled "Ryu I have known your grandfather since we where kids, we were like brothers. That makes us brothers as well." Ren's lips curled up, baring his teeth. Riccardo continued "I would never have allowed her to harm you." Ren turned away. "Then give me a way for us to get out of here, she doesn't want to stay here and frankly neither do I." Riccardo Frowned,

"Don't you see what I'm offering you, a release from your trivial life, all your pains and hurts gone, just bring me Fiona."

In the shadows Fiona listened carefully, _"just bring me Fiona"_ was all she heard, Hewie let out a growl but Fiona hushed him.

Something in the back of Ren's head screamed for him to attack, a feeling that always kept Ren alive, it never failed. "I like my life, it doesn't need changing." Riccardo shook his head. "Watch over her until I come for her, then you are free to go." Ren froze, "what about that guardianship you were going to hand me?" Ren asked. "Someone else can take your place." Ren stepped back, as Riccardo closed the door. "Wait!!" Ren yelled grabbing the lock; he dropped to his knees trying to unlock it, but failed.

He stood slamming his fist in to the door, Dust falling from it. Defeated he turned and headed back, he swore in some sort of Asian language, turning the corner he saw Fiona sitting on the stairs. She was hugging herself fearfully. She looked up at him, a few tears in her eyes.

"He's the one who brought me here and your working with him?" She asked.

"Yeah," Ren calmly said. Fiona stood, stepping back up the stairs, "Riccardo said you are to look after me until he comes for me, and then you can leave, 'Ren' isn't even your real name! Is it?"

Ren calmly shook his head no "it's a nickname." "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ren looked away, "I wanted you to trust me." Ren glanced back at the door, where he had conversed with his grandfather's friend. "How can I trust you when you lied to me?" Ren frowned "you can't but I don't think Riccardo expected the puppet gallery back there. To start taking glory shots at us, do you?"

Fiona shook her head, "but that means all the stuff you said and done where all just a lie. All of it was for Riccardo! Not for me." Ren looked back at her. "You really believe that, you believe that I would Risk my life for that S.O.B.?" She shook her head, "no one's that kind, you don't know me at all, there's no reason for you to want to help me."

Ren squeezed the grip of his bow, but forced himself to calm down. She was backing up the stairs, fear in her eyes Hewie let out a growl. He took in a deep breath. "Look if you think I'm here just to hand you over to that butler, Fine whatever. Do what you want, I'm out of here!" Ren turned and walked away, "Wait!" Fiona yelled. She ran down the stairs to stop him but it was too late, Ren was already gone.


	10. Chp9 white princess, Black hunter

Haunting Ground chapter 9

The white princess and the Black hunter.

_Plan no useless move. Take no step in vain._

_-Ch'e Hao_

_Sung dynasty_

Ren marched down the hall, both hurt and confused. 'Always made out to be the bad guy' Ren thought. He didn't know why, he just liked protecting people, it was something he just did, he didn't need a reason. He checked his arrow supply, his quiver had four left, and four left on the Flidais's mount. Ren shouldered his bow and continued on, plus there was no other way but the area he just came from. He stopped in the spiral stair already regretting abandoning her, but Hewie was with her, so she should be fine, right?

Fiona sat back on the stairs what was she thinking; now Ren was gone, possibly for good. The walls seemed to close in on her, Hewie licked her arm. Hewie was a great companion, but somehow knowing she probably wouldn't hear a whistling arrow in flight, made her sick with fear. She knew Ren was there for Riccardo and he originally meant to help him, but Ren never expected to run into her and Fiona never expected to run into him, she should have thought of that. Usually she was good at keeping her emotions in check. "God I'm an idiot." she said to no one, feeling naked. After a while she stood and headed to her left and towards a dark door. The room was dark but covered in a green haze, what caught her attention was a large circular tube that was positioned in the center of the room; it was filled with a green liquid. Inside was a figure, curled up in a fetal position. She was young, no older then herself. Her hair floated around her face, how could someone do this to another human being, she thought. As she was watching a door opened, Fiona turned as Riccardo stepped in. he moved towards her slowly. "Miss Fiona," he said politely. "Now Miss if you would PLEASE come with me... "Fiona backed away, "no..." she whimpered."I don't Want to." she said backing away, Riccardo matching her step for step. "Please...Let me be. I want to go home."

Riccardo smiled under his hood. "But Miss Fiona you are... Home. This whole castle is all yours..." Fiona shook her head, suddenly bumping in to some machinery.

"So." Riccardo said a little annoyed. "Miss Fiona does not wish to stay at her castle..." he said drawing a flint lock pistol, Fiona's eyes fell and the ancient firearm, her eyes widened."You miserable wench! You are given the greatest gift of all, and you don't even appreciate it. I can't believe the Azoth was wasted on you!"

He grabbed for her as she turned and ran, "No please leave me alone." Riccardo took aim for her leg as Hewie Lunged; the shot went off, the blast echoing in her eardrums.

Ren paused; he could have sworn he had heard the ever familiar sound of a low caliber gun. Ren stood in the middle of the crossed stairs; he glanced up at the top balcony. In time to see Fiona come tearing in to view, Ren froze as she stopped, but his attention turned to a second figure coming in to view, "so this is where you've been hiding!" Riccardo said, stepping out from the dark, he was carrying a pistol, an old flint lock.

Useless at a distance, but deadly at close range. Ren looked up at Fiona not sure what to do, Riccardo still hadn't noticed him. Riccardo was his grandfather's best friend, he wouldn't hurt her. "Right?" Ren asked this question once a long time ago. Ren put his bow down, pulling a smoke bomb. "Help me." she whimpered. Riccardo looked down as Ren threw the smoking ball. He stumbled back as black smoke went everywhere; But Riccardo was already leveling his pistol with Ren. "Shit." Ren felt the white hot Round skim by his ear, there was a bark as Hewie jumped onto Riccardo. Ren nodded trying to work out the quickest route to Fiona, Riccardo re-loaded and fired.

Fiona knew Riccardo was still behind her, she ran along the southwest junction. Riccardo's footsteps right behind her, she came to a locked door. She worked quickly to unlock it, Riccardo stepping in to the hall. Fiona finally managed to get the door opened; she burst in to the cell block.

Fiona briefly thought about hiding under the table, but Riccardo was right behind her.

She screamed as Ren came whipping around the corner, almost catching her in mid air, she screamed again. But Ren let go and ran passed her, Riccardo took a swing, Ren expertly blocking it, but dropping his bow in the process, Fiona turned and ran.

"You dare get in my way, boy!" Riccardo spat. He raised his gun, Ren turned and ran for the wall as Riccardo fired Ren ran up the wall, the round missing him He pushed off, Landing behind the butler, Riccardo tried to re-load as Ren rolled back, throwing his weight at his grandfathers friend in to a full body slam, the wrath attack sent Riccardo flying in to a wooden cabinet, shattering it on Impact. He stood looking down at the butler. Ren smiled picking up his bow, Riccardo was out cold.

When Fiona came back both Riccardo and Ren where gone, scattered pieces of wood covered the floor, amongst the debris where two of Ren's arrows.

Hewie was sniffing around; she stuffed the arrows in to her boots and headed down the south west junction. Hewie slowly followed, the extractor room's faint green glow gave no warmth. She quietly headed up the stairs, an in to a hall way that looked like it was ready to collapse at any moment, to her disappointment she only found another one of those strange machines, this one was called the decompressor.

Fiona slowly headed back down the stairs looking to the door where Ren had talked to Riccardo. To her surprise the door was open. She stepped through as Hewie began to growl; she looked over to a hospital bed. She gasped when she saw someone on the ground, she backed away it was another one of those people, the way this one was moving it looked like it was licking up a green substance that looked a lot like vomit. Fiona herself felt like throwing up, she avoided the person and quickly ran down the hall, to her right the wall was barred and showed an adjacent hall. She stopped noticing an open door with a dark red glow, large cylinder shapes inside. She turned to walk away when there was the sound of machinery, followed by a light primal squeaking.

She peered in further as small shapes seemed to jump down from a black pillar. It let out a light squeal. Fiona ran for the door at the end of the hall, once Hewie was through she slammed it shut, on the other side she could hear many footsteps running around. Fiona took in a deep breath letting a tear roll down her cheek. She backed away; to her left was a large statue of nemesis, or the Libra, the angel of justice. The blind folded woman held her long sword and her scales, across from her was a large door.

She stepped up to it grabbing the large handle, she pulled on it but the door was severely bolted. An inscription was written on the doors.

_Those seeking the world outside, you must weigh the might of the god stone._

_Only those who can create the sacred white may enter the cursed forest._

She heard a light laugh up above, she glanced up on the balcony, "Fiona, your persistence is very... enduring. But the game is now over." on the other side of the hall, the door opened, Ren stepped in, a bewildered look on his face. He frowned when he saw Fiona, Ren came up to her, and she backed away. "What's wrong...? Why?" he turned following her line of sight. Locking eyes with Riccardo, Ren straightened up. "Well my boy now that you're both here.

"Ryu Hamilton!" Ren smiled "that's my name, don't wear it out." Riccardo Frowned, "I'm very sorry, but you are no longer needed." Ren frowned.

But Riccardo smiled as both doors on either side of the large statue opened. Through each door came two strange creatures, they looked like large mounds of flesh they had two tentacle suckers for arms and two stubby legs, Ren and Fiona backed away. They both looked at each other as the four creatures closed in, Riccardo was gone. Ren drew an arrow. "I got four arrows, a hair trigger and a short temper..." Ren pulled "Bring it on." The arrow tore in to one of the creatures, making it fly back into its partner.

Ren grabbed Fiona's hand as Hewie leaped at the ones ahead; both creatures seemed to disinagrate into the ground. The other two screeched as they gave chase, Ren turned firing another arrow in to the closest creature, its friend tripping over its comrade. Fiona tore open the door, Ren stopped throwing a smoke bomb in to the last two remaining blobs. Fiona shutting the door behind him. They held up the door as the creatures slammed against the wooden frame. From where they were standing they were in a coat room foyer.

The two headed down the hall, Hewie taking the lead. While Fiona hung in the back not sure what to say to him. "You know you're kind of lucky. He wants you alive and now he wants me dead," Ren laughed.

"Ren I..." he took a short glance back at her "don't worry about it..."

Ren stopped. "Look I know I was brought here by Riccardo to protect you, and personally I do not like being used. But your my Friend and I don't abandon my friends, and certainly not for someone who climes to be my Grandfathers Best friend. Understand?"

Fiona smiled, "thanks." Ren nodded "Right," he said smiling. "And lets never talk about it again." he said walking away, "Because I would really hate to see you trip and fall in to the next pile of crap we run into." he said smiling, an uncertain smile crossed Fiona's face. They came up to a hallway with a set of stairs and a door to the left. The two headed up the stairs in to a short hallway, which lead into a large lab. "The sacred white and the philosophers stone, the goal of alchemy." Fiona said to herself. "The who? The what? And the what now?" Ren responded taking away his attention from a massive machine that looked a little like a very large woman. "The purifier." Fiona had a book in her hand.

_"With the prima materia, use the Extractor. Next take the ore to the purifier. Lastly with the synthesizer, you will have created the sacred white. If thou art brave you may attempt the transminute, and create the red stone of the gods." _Ren put his bow down and started going through the cabinets.

"The front doors inscription said that the god stone is the only way to get outside. I think these are instructions on how to make one of these god stones. And I think those machines might help."

"Ok fine, but first where do we find the Prima Materia? Because I'm fresh out." Ren exclaimed. Fiona finally noticed Hewie scratching at a door on the other side of the room, It opened in to a small makeup room, and led out on to the balcony where Riccardo had been earlier. They followed the balcony to another door. Ren slowly pushed it open both expecting Riccardo to jump out at them, But Nothing. They were in a strange orange colored hall, there was a large metallic door blocking their path, it opened with ease, Ahead was another set of doors, Ren and Fiona moved slowly but stopped. There was the sound of something crunching. Ren drew his bow, Fiona open the door nice and slow. Ren got ready to fire incase whatever it was, tried to jump at them. But nothing came instead there was just one of those strange people, he was sitting in a chair and seemed to be eating his own fingers. Disgusted Ren quickly moved to get to the next door, taking his attention away for a second, he felt something latch on to his legs. "What!?!" Ren yelled as he fell heavily to the ground, he felt sharp needles, pierce his legs. It was one of those baby like blobs of flesh, Pricking into his legs. Fiona let out a cry, Ren managed to get one of his legs lose, slamming his boot in to the creatures head.

Ren felt his knife Leave its sheath, as Fiona slammed it in to the creatures back.

Blood trickled from its two tentacles, Ren's blood. Hewie let out a bark as the second creature attacked, Hewie tore in to it sending it into the wall, it was standing, but Fiona slammed her boot into it forcing the creature to the ground and slammed the heavy knife into the creature with everything she had. After a second it disintegrated into a pool of blood. Fiona got up to see Ren stumble against the wall and fell back, he was breathing hard.

"I think it took... some... of my... blood." Fiona went to catch him but he was too heavy. But Fiona helped him slowly to the ground, "but you'll be ok…?" she swallowed back tears. "Right...?" He didn't answer "Just need rest... I think I'll be fine."

Ren closed his eyes, Hewie let out a bark. The dog was scratching at the door, Fiona closed the door on the opposite side of the room and then closed the one next to Ren, she knelt down next to him, putting his knife in to his hand, Ren shook his head. "Hold on to it." she nodded "I'll... I'll be back soon." Ren didn't really respond a smile crossed his face as he tried to nod. Two more doors where ahead, Hewie seemed to be leading her somewhere. The dog lead her out into the brightening night, into a private graveyard. Hewie hopped in behind some of the stones, a few minutes later he emerged with something in his mouth.

They glowed with a green glow. Just then she heard the rattle of the barred gate, and the area that lead to the catacombs. Riccardo sneered at her, "Fiona unlock this door at once, and give that materia to me." Fiona stood there, and then turned and walked away, Hewie quickly followed, "Fiona!!" he yelled. Ren slowly stood just as Fiona came back, she got under his arm and helped him back to the lab, and she sat him down on a chair, as Fiona went through the cabinets. She finally came up with some water, and blood thinner tablets.

Ren swallowed both quickly, as Fiona headed for the door. "Where you going?" he asked looking up. "Going to make a god stone, then get us out of here." she smiled, "just stay here and Rest." she said, Ren smiled and nodded. He didn't notice the smile return to her face. Fiona was on her own, if she remembered she had to go to the extractor, which was near where she had found that woman in the capsule.

Ren Laid his head against the table, she'll be fine... she'll be fine. He thought falling asleep.

"I'll be fine... _He's not going to hurt me, daddy was talking to him before, and He's a good person." The man in the funny pink bunny costume. I took his hand and he led me off to his car, he was really nice to me._

"But I know now I never should have gone with him."

_I'm seven years old, I didn't know any better. I was completely unaware of what people could really be like._

He took me to an abandoned mining town; a thirty year coal fire was burning under it.

_He got scared, worried, he dragged me away and threw me in to a mine shaft._

_And I died...! Didn't I? _

"No a cop hunted the man down, and forced him to tell her where I was. She found me and jumped down that shaft. She refused to let me give up, for two days she kept me alive."

_Cybil Bennett... that was her name, she stayed with me until we were rescued._

"I guess Ever since then I've wanted to be a cop, a protector. I wanted to be just like her."

_Years later I made my way to that town, I wanted to find Cybil. I wanted to thank her. I hoped she would be happy of the man I had become._

"But I couldn't, I was Five years too late, she had disappeared in the same mining town.

She was never heard from again."

_I wanted to go in and find her, but it was suicide. The fumes from the 30 year fire would kill me._

"But I still promised I would find her one day. And bring her to her Family. Like she had done for me. Same way I'm protecting Fiona Now, I almost forgot about you Cybil, I hope you're proud of me"

Fiona placed the Materia inside the Extractor; the thing seemed to come to life, as it bombarded the Materia with light. When it was done, a strange yellow stone was left.

She picked it up, it looked like sulfur. Fiona smiled heading back to the lab, she saw Ren sitting up, and he shook his head he seemed to be entranced. He looked up and tried to stand. She went to stop him. "Don't worry I'm fine, been through worse." he said leaning against the wall. Fiona looked him over; he looked fine he was still a little pale. She put her hand on his fore head, "you've got a fever." She said, "Sit." Hewie and him sat, both him and the dog shared a glance. Ren smiled "thanks for worrying about me." Fiona couldn't help but smile back. She placed the sulfuric Ore in to the Purifier, and to her and Ren's surprise, it turned in to a chunk of silver.

she pulled it out and looked it over, "come on No way its real." Ren said in amazement

She smiled "It is." That's the goal of alchemy, to make something from nothing.

"Wow and here I just concentrated on martial arts."

Ren handed it to her. "You know... with stuff like this."

Fiona looked up at him she knew what he was going to say, Greed always got the better of someone. "We could help a lot of people? A lot of poor countries wouldn't be so poor."

Fiona smiled "Yes, that's true but it doesn't last, after a few hours it will turn to useless lead." Ren smiled and shrugged, "Great for making pipes." She nodded "my father always said that the more precious metals are unstable and won't retain their new form." She handed it to him, and he looked it over and handed it back to her, "To bad."

The walk to the synthesizer was long and slow, Ren needed to stop and rest every few minutes, His heart working double to keep his body moving, Fiona was more than happy to give him time to rest, but a forced smile always kept them going again. He would stop and try to rest; Fiona kept walking knowing that if she turned around he would hurry to catch up.

Ren sat down at the desk near the synthesizer, as Fiona went to work on the Silver Ore.

A few minutes later she presented him with the white god stone.

She smiled it was light in her hand, she handed it to Ren who looked it over.

"So that's it?"

She nodded, "we can use it to get through the door!" she exclaimed. They made their way back towards the main entrance, Ren stopped to look at the man who was licking up vomit, he shivered. This place is messed.

Fiona looked back at the red glowing room; in the corner was a large round figure. It was another one of those women like capsules. "Ren over here." He followed, the room was dark, and there were six iron tubes in the room. Each with a red window that produced an eerie glow. Ryu went on the quick defense; to his right was a figure. The gray man turned to look at them and began hitting his head on the wall. "Their called Humunculi, they're man made humans," Fiona exclaimed. "Yeah my grandfathers journal mentioned them, something like they need a soul, or they just go on brainless." But her attention was on the Transmuter, she placed the stone inside, a red light erupted from it. But as that happened the light from the iron tubes faded and four of them broke open spilling its contents on to the floor. Fiona removed the new red stone from the Transmuter, just as something leapt on to the homunculus, it yelled falling back in to a table crushing its attacker, three of the baby like blobs advanced on Fiona and Ren, Hewie leaped forward killing one quickly. Ren tried to draw his bow but he was too weak, so they ran. The two made their way to the front door; Ren locked the door he could hear the creatures banging on the door behind them. Fiona ran up to the statue Nemesis towering over them. Fiona took a second to place the stone on the scales. A few minutes later, the main door unlocked, Fiona grabbed the stone, as Ren pushed the doors open and looked around. The huge stair case lead to a massive forest. "Must be the woods Riccardo was talking about." Ren said quietly.

They were about to start down the stairs when Hewie started to growl. "Speak of the devil." Ren said turning. Fiona turned as Riccardo stepped out of the door, just as Ren grabbed her hand, and the three of them headed to the stairs. Ren reached in to his pouch and threw down some three pointed spikes. As they ran they heard Riccardo cry out in pain and fell helplessly down the steps. The two Ran in to the forest, Hewie close behind. They caught sight of a formation of tree's and a small hidden cave. The three of them ducked inside and waited. They slowly withdrew inside Just as it slowly started to rain. After they were sure the coast was clear Ren pulled some rocks together and started a fire, and using the rocks like a covering. From where they were sitting, the cave gave them cover from the rain and Riccardo. As long as they stayed low Riccardo might never find them.

"We should be safe till morning." Ren said sitting down next to her, Fiona nodded as Hewie laid his head on Fiona's lap. Fiona didn't say much she hugged herself, Hewie let out a low whine as the rain turned in to a down pour. Ren literally fell back, "Feels good to sit, an hour of rest and I'll be bowing down anything that moves." Ren smiled. This time Fiona didn't laugh or smile, she just stared at him. "How do you do it?" Fiona asked Ren looked over. Fiona's eyes glanced off the light fire.

"How do I do what?" he said his smile fading. "That thing, that always positive thing. Your grandfather's best friend tries to kill us and you just keep on going." Fiona looked him in the eyes; she looked like she was ready to cry. "It's like, like you don't care at all." she looked horribly ashamed of herself. "Everyone we have come in contact with has tried to kill us." Ren looked down letting out a low sigh, "ya they have, this isn't the nice little family vacation I was looking forward to." He said stroking the fire with his knife. The blade heating up, allowing it to re-forge. Strengthening the folded metals. Fiona's eyes watered up and she giggled, "I was supposed to be spending the next week with my parents while school was out on brake," She held back a sob. Rubbing Hewie gently, "I guess I'm just worried, you would turn out like... everyone else, I thought Riccardo would protect me but instead he tried to kill you, just to get to me. when I found out I lost my mom and dad I felt so helpless and alone but that feeling went away when I met you, I don't think we could have made it this far without you."

He pulled a small stone out of his pack and began sharpening his blade.

Ren was quiet. "Ya you could, you And Hewie would be fine without me. I just make it easier." Ren said staring deeply into the flame. Fiona shivered slightly,

"You would be amazed what someone is capable of when backed in to a corner." Ren slowly removed his jacket, he wrapped it around her light frame, and she smiled accepting the small gift. She could feel budges and hard objects hidden inside the jacket. But the black jacket kept her relatively warm, it was strange. Ren had a weird smell of saffron emanating from him; it made her feel warm and safe. The two sat there and watched the flames skip, Fiona glanced at Ren. He seemed almost in a trance, but for the first time she saw a hint of sadness in his eyes, Fiona smiled and nestled closer to him trying to forget everything and just stay warm.

She felt Ren shiver slightly. Fiona wanted to hug up to him, curl up with him, but she knew it was a bad idea. Ren had a family and friends back in Canada, that probably miss him. When this was over he would just go back to wherever he came from. Ren looked down at his bow, "I knew this was all a waste." Ren said to himself, he stared at the weapon like it would console him. But no answer ever came. Fiona looked up at him.

"Coming here thinking all would be alright, thinking I would find a place in this world."

Ren went silent, still staring in to the flames. "As long as I can remember, there has been this knife of hurt and sadness buried in my heart. And you know as long as it's there I'm strong and I'm untouchable, I can do anything." He looked in to the fire like it was some old friend; an empty grin crossed his face.

"...But the second I take it out… I'll just die." He looked at her like he was staring right in to her. "I can't remember a time I was truly happy." she smiled. "I'm happy you're here with me." Hewie made a noise, and all was quiet.

Ren found himself dozing off, his senses fading in, the rain had stopped. It was drying out. There was a snap of a tree branch and a large shadow stood at the cave entrance.

Ren had been sleeping soundly, His energy returning more quickly than expected. 'No way he found us, not in this rain, wait what Rain?!?!' Ren Forced himself awake.

He jumped up as Riccardo pulled the trigger... the world seemed to freeze and then nothing. Flint locks didn't work when wet. Hewie lunged, But Riccardo Knocked him out of the way in an expert fashion. Just as an Arrow screamed through the air, striking Ricardo's chest, the bolt hit at his heart, but he did not fall. "Body armor, boy!" Ren let out a yell and drew his Knife. As Riccardo reset and leveled His pistol with Ren's heart, this time it went off. Fiona let out a gasp as Ren stopped in mid air and fell to the ground.

Fiona had managed to get up and move to the other side, she Watched Ren charge "go Hewie!" she yelled, the dog charged. But there was an incredible bang, Hewie jumped on Riccardo tearing into him viciously. But Ren was on the ground, not moving. "No!!!"

She Ran to his side, he was bleeding badly but he was still breathing. Hewie leapt off, Riccardo re-loaded his weapon, taking aim. "Now Miss Fiona we are horribly late."

"He's your best friends Grandson, we have to help him!!!" Fiona Yelled.

"Fiona... duck in to the woods, head towards the castle you will eventually hit a road," Ren forced out.

She looked down at Ren who was trying to stand. Riccardo stepped forward. "Now Fiona please come with me." Ren drew one of his throwing knives and forced himself forward and slammed it in to Ricardo's Foot. The old man screamed in pain. "RUN NOW!!! Please," Fiona looked away and she and Hewie Ran. Riccardo slammed his foot into Ren's wound. "Do you think this slash scares me Boy?!?"

"No but good luck Finding Fiona Now. And hope you're a light sleeper, because my Friends are going to be pretty pissed, when they come looking for me... and find I'm dead." Ren let out a gob of spit into Riccardo's Face.

Fiona looked around, the rain had stopped it was starting to get light out. The sun would be up soon. Hewie began to growl looking back at the cave. Just then there was a gun blast somewhere behind her, "Ren!?!" she stood paralyzed, "no." she whimpered looking back the way she had come, no sound, nothing. She felt like she had been physically kicked. "Ren!?!" she was about to go back when Riccardo came into view. She wanted to run back to the cave but she knew it was pointless, the thought tore her heart in two, Ren Was gone, forever.

Fiona turned and ran she wanted to scream, she wanted to hurt Riccardo, the same way he had hurt her friend. She tore through the forest, not willing to believe he was gone. Suddenly Hewie took off without her; she stopped, snapping back to normal Hewie!?!... Hewie!?! She stopped to look around. Just as there was another ear piercing bang that caused a murder of crows to fly off. The whole area went Quiet again, she was alone.


	11. Chp10 Without you

Haunting ground Chapter 10

Alone and without you.

_An open, relaxed hand can caress, grasp and, when needed close into a striking fist. Tightly clenched, a hand can only be used to strike. A tense mind is like a clenched fist; mental fears and tension prevent us from being fully functional._

_-Dr. Haha Lung _

_Knights of darkness, 1998_

A large figure moved in the corner of the cave, standing up on its hind legs the huge hairy form dwarfed Diblilitas. It came down on all fours, causing the ground to shake as it landed. Brown hair falling lightly to the ground. Its large ears following a noise. It raised its huge brown snout to the air, she could smell blood, a small figure lay in her den. Something about him smelled familiar, a massive paw touched the boys back. She could smell death in the air. She moved the boy slightly, her paw had 5 claws, almost eight inches long and razor sharp, her massive arms rolled him over, he wasn't breathing. She moved to his hand that had a small blade in it, it was covered in blood. But it did not belong to this one; she sniffed the air as a loud bang pierced the sky. The smell of the blood was in the same direction, she could now smell blood in the air. Another predator had foolishly wandered into her territory. This enraged her; a low growl erupted from her throat and out her mouth, which became a roar. The massive beast charged gracefully out of her den, moving faster than a race horse.

Fiona continued to run. But stopped, she could hear a low yelping off in the distance.

Fiona followed the sound, before her was a clearing and a small white figure lying in the center, Fiona couldn't see well because her eyes where filling with tears, "Hewie? No... Not you."

Fiona knelt down next to the dog, the wound was deep, she took some of the First aid cloth Ren had given her, and she wrapped it around the dog's leg. "This will stop the bleeding," she said the tears rolling down her face. Hewie must have known Riccardo was coming and drew his fire away from her.

Fiona cried even harder, leaning against the dog burying her face in the dog's fur. Just then there was a snapping of a branch, Fiona snapped up trying to cover Hewie.

It had to be him. If Riccardo saw Hewie, he would kill him for sure. She couldn't lose him too, "I'm not leaving you, I'm just going to lead him away." she hugged the dog and ran out into the open, Riccardo catching sight of her.

"So this is where you've been hiding." he said smiling. Fiona turned and ran as fast as she could. She screamed as a shot rang out hitting just in front of her, spraying dirt on to her bare legs. He fought just like Ren, both didn't look to kill they're pray right away. They wore them out, and then struck. Fiona ran, pumping her arms why does he want me alive? Does he want this Azoth as well? Questions burned at her mind but there was no time, she could hear him Right behind her. She stopped at a dead end, thinking fast she ducked in to a small bush and waited. She held her breath when Riccardo came in to view. He raised his pistol, and shot at her. She screamed falling from the brush and in to sight, Riccardo smiled, as he began to reload. Fiona stared up at the hooded man a smile on his face. He didn't notice the massive figure come out from behind, it had glowing white eyes. It growled the sound rattling her to her core, Fiona suddenly locked eyes with it. She froze with fright as the monster rose 12 feet high. Riccardo turned just as the massive bear swiped at him, sending the man sailing in to the brush. Riccardo stood and fired a look of terror in his eyes. But the huge Cave bear didn't even seem to notice the shot tear in to her arm, Riccardo screamed as the massive contradiction tore into his body armor, throwing him around like a rag doll, his screams filling the air. The Bear roared again, this snapped Fiona out of her fear and she continued on running, trying to re-trace her steps back to Hewie. She ran down a short hill, but stopped, nearly running off a cliff, a draft shot up pushing her back. She turned trying to re-trace her steps but Riccardo slowly approached bloody and beaten. Fiona calmed herself down. Riccardo didn't even smile; he knew the game was over. "Why are you doing this...? What did I do?" Riccardo looked at her from under his hood. "You Inherited your father's azoth." he said like it was the most obvious thing he had ever heard. "THAT! Is what you did," he snarled. Fiona felt her face become hot with anger and grief, she had lost everything. "WHAT Azoth? I don't even know what that is!" she said backing up but trying not to fall off the cliff.

Riccardo holstered his flint lock. "That Azoth belongs to us, Fiona. Don't you see...?"

"You are our child." Fiona couldn't believe this mad man. "Stop!!" she screamed. "I am not your child, I know exactly who my parents are," she whimpered not sure what was what anymore. "Fiona" he smiled. "We are... or rather I am, knowledge, I hold invaluable information from the dawn of time." I like your father. Am a great alchemist. I will not die. "I Am Aureolus Belli and I... well look at my face Fiona." He flipped back his hood; he had a deeply scared face. But Fiona couldn't believe her eyes, he looked just like. "Just like your Father, Ugo!" Riccardo smiled. "Daddy!?!" she felt the headaque return. Riccardo smiled with a maddening grin, "your father and I are clones, we are clones created by your grandfather Lorenzo." Fiona couldn't believe it, her father's face so prominent in her mind. Her dad... Riccardo smiled at her. Fiona felt dizzy her head was pounding like her brain was bouncing off the wall, trying to escape. "I hunted you and your family down; I caused the car crash that killed your mother."

"Come on Fiona!" her mother called. Fiona walked along the path from her dorm. "Bye Fiona! Have a good vacation!" she turned to her friend Sally. Fiona smiled shyly.

She headed for the car, "glad to see you're making friends," Ugo said. She smiled as her father put her travel bag in the trunk. In the car her father scolded her mother, like he always did when she did not put on her safety belt. "Honey put on your seatbelt," her father Ugo demanded of his wife. She mockingly put it on but released it when he wasn't looking.

Her parents made some idle conversation, but Fiona simply glanced out the window.

She smiled at her mother who placed her hand lightly in her husband's hand. Both where still so much in love, Fiona dreamed that one day she would be like that. A nice young man who would watch over her and protect her.

It was beginning to get dark as she groggily looked out the window. A large black car pulled up a long side of them; it looked as if the driver was staring right at her. As it got darker they entered a large wooded area. Fiona sat up something in her gut screamed a call of warning; she and her parents were in danger. She looked up at her father, who didn't seem to notice. Fiona turned her attention back to the car as it moved to overtake them; she stared in to the dark vehicle. Dad…? Fiona was about to say when the black car rammed them, "what in god's name…" her father yelled, just then they were hit again. The car lurched off the road, her mother screamed as Fiona looked up, at the large log pile they were heading right for, Fiona needlessly screamed.

"Riccardo please Leave them be… I'll go with you…"

"It's too late for that brother… you had your chance…"

Fiona heard a sickening slicing sound and her father's painful grunts, the figure who was speaking to her father moved, as he lifted up his hat. She realized her father was staring back at her with a cold blank stare, he then started to laugh, his eyes wide with madness. Fiona felt darkness swirl around her and…

"I killed your father, only to bring you here. That way I too could be Human. Ugo is no more, I am the Original."

Fiona unable to combat the thoughts and emotions running through her head fell to the ground. Riccardo slowly approached and knelt down beside her, he smiled lightly. As she looked up at him slipping out of consciousness. _With your azoth I will finally be complete; you're going to give birth to me all over again. _The last thing she felt was him lifting her up and away.

Riccardo smiled, he had the man made humans Remove Ren from the area and take him back to the castle. He slowly went through Ren's inventory, Ren had been well armed.

His compound bow was the most dangerous weapon in his inventory, The Demon stalkers where legendary for they're archery. John had always carried a bow like this, as well as a long sword. But the way Ren had fought, in some ways where different to John. The boy not only had his daggers, the throwing weapons caught his eye, they where all Japanese in style. They resembled nothing of what john once used.

Riccardo knew everything about Ren's mother's side. But he knew nothing of his father, he had thought about interrogating the boy, but now he had all he needed. Looking down at Fiona's lithe form. He had dressed her in a surgery garb, and sedated her for the time. Riccardo smiled as he pulled up the garb. He held a small probe, separating her legs. He knelt down reaching forward with the probe.

Fiona let out a few moans, but did not wake up. Riccardo smiled as he pulled out the long metal tube. Examining the probe, "another two or three days at most..." he sneered

Fiona went in and out of consciousness, the sun reflecting in the dark room she was in, she slowly woke up dragging herself to the large bars, falling back into her deep coma.

_Daniella smiled at her as Hewie pounced on the maid, His barks and growls reflecting off the red walls. She froze as the maid threw the dog away; Daniella smiled her face still just as beautiful. But it had 6 extra eyes; she screamed revealing rows of sharp teeth, her face melted away. Her skull in a permanent smile, her hand extended in to a five fingered talon, she began to move towards her. Fiona turned seeing her father, she ran to him for help. But it wasn't him, his face was deeply scared. He held her as the maid thing headed for her, the monsters eight red eyes glaring at her stomach. She screamed as an arrow slammed in to the demon Daniella's back._

_There was the sound, almost like a camera flash charging. A blast of light seemed to eat her alive. A black figure stood before her, he was hooded. He raised his bow and arrow__.__ "That's right boy, Right there." the man said. Fiona closed her eyes waiting for the sharp blades to pierce her chest, as the arrow was released. The arrow made a sickening slicing sound, the grip on her let go and her father fell, she didn't look back. The dark hunter stood there looking at her, he turned and walked away. There was a light wine, Hewie was there. He lightly licked her hand._

Fiona slowly woke up. She looked around. As she lifted herself up a shattering pain ripped through her head. She breathed heavily unable to move, she felt a cold wind rush passed her face, but with that she found the energy to stand. The ground was dusty and cold. She was in a small cell block; she pulled herself to her feet. She looked around thinking about Hewie and Ren. Both where gone and she was all alone. She felt tears well up, as she noticed a small note sitting on the ground, Fiona picked it up. It was addressed to her, just like the last time.

_Fiona, are you well?_

_I am deeply sorry to hear of our Friend, but you should know. _

_He died honorably, but that is not important. Let me tell you about the location you are currently in. this place is known as the water tower._

_Riccardo has confined you in this tower._

_It disheartens me to say that there are no exits left in the water tower._

_However... all is not lost _

_For there is a way to "create" an Exit._

_Somewhere in the basement there lays an item known as the "magisterium."_

_After you obtain it, use it at the top floor of the tower._

_That will open a path that connects the water tower with the house of truth where I reside._

_Also, avoid Riccardo at all costs. He is, for lack of a better word, Dangerous._

_Oh, if only I weren't cursed with this useless fossil of a body, I would run to your aid._

_Also, fate hasn't given me that chance._

_I pray for your safety, Fiona._

_Lorenzo _

Fiona dropped the note, she was alone again.

She walked over to the bars. Leaning her head against the cold metal, taking in a deep sigh. Suddenly there was another cold wind, fait whispers could be heard all around, they seemed to emanate off the walls. The sand and grit at her feet began to move, the whispers got louder and the sand swirled around the door, she screamed as the guard bolts exploded and the door crumbled to the ground. She stood in amazement as the sand settled and the whispers stopped.

Fiona stepped out of the cell, she was cold. Realizing she had nothing on except a surgery gown Blood was on it, but she was not sure if it was her own. She checked herself over. "What did he do to me?" Fiona stepped out of the room. Before her where a set of caves. Not bothering to try the door she stepped in to the caves, suddenly getting the feeling she wasn't alone.

"Fiona!" she froze and turned, But Riccardo was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly the figure emerged, Fiona backed away as Riccardo slowly faded from sight. Footsteps began to make their way towards her. "Ah... so the formula is working then." the steps started getting closer. "It works directly on the eyes. You can't see me, can you?" she suddenly felt something caress her ear, she grasped it, falling back against the wall, she screamed as something caressed her cheek. "You are mine now. I own you," Riccardo whispered in her ear. She whimpered as Riccardo appeared in her face. "You are mine. I own you," he laughed. Fiona turned and ran, Riccardo did not follow.

The butler stood there and smiled, "follow her." Sand and dirt blew away and a hooded figure appeared from the shadows. The figure nodded, it headed forward.

"Bring her to me un-harmed," the figure turned, he produced a bow. _"Of course,"_ the figure said smiling.

Fiona found herself jumping at every sound. The walls were cold; she could barely see a foot in front of her. She yelped as she fell to the ground, she had stubbed her toe for the third time. She lay there as very light footsteps moved in behind her.

She turned, a black shadow ducked down a hall. Fiona was sure the figure was carrying a bow. She stopped remembering Ren, and the gun shot that killed him. Her eyes watered up, " R…Ren!?!" she whimpered, there was a noise behind her. Fiona spun around looking about. 'My imagination.' She shivered the look in Riccardo's eyes before he killed him where burned in to her memory, it was pure hate towards her friend. She would never see him again. Fiona stood and continued down the hall; "I have to keep moving, it's what he would have wanted." there was a sound, an echo. It sounded like someone saying "Wrong." She eventually came to a set of stairs. Fiona froze. There where light footsteps heading away from her. Suddenly they stopped at the top of the stairs, but nothing. She could see, nor feel anything. As she walked up the stairs she noticed a strange heat, like when you are standing next to another person. Fiona swung her arm trying to catch whatever was there. Suddenly her hand connected with... nothing. Fiona continued up the steps, she was definitely in a tower, she could see a long spiral walk way heading all the way to the top. She looked around; a small fountain was set up on a wall. She stepped over to it taking a light drink. She froze, the sand and grit on the floor behind her began to move, and the whispers returned. Fiona heard footsteps, heading up the stairs they where light but familiar. And they weren't Riccardo, a shadow appeared. He stood an almost a foot above her, he was wearing a black hooded jacket, black paints and large black boots. A large Bow in his hand. The sand lifted off the ground and gathered around the bow and formed an arrow. The figure stopped. Fiona couldn't believe her Eyes. "Ren!?!... You're alive!?! I thought I would never see you again!" Fiona ran to him, hugging him she smiled tears falling from her eyes, he was extremely tense, and that saffron smell, that made her feel so safe was gone. She slowly fell back looking at him. He locked eyes with her, something was wrong, he in no way looked happy to see her. He stepped back and raised the bow, taking aim at her. Before she knew it the arrow whizzed by her head. She screamed falling to the ground. The figure then began to approach, Fiona backed away trying to get up. "Ren why are you doing this?" she looked in to his eyes, as he approached.

"Games over Fiona, I told you to run and now you deal with me!" She shook her head, "Now I'm bringing you to Riccardo, and that's all there is to it." A look of disbelief and betrayal in her eyes. She screamed, "But why?" Fiona went to run, but Ren grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground. Fiona's eyes welled up as pain shot through her arm. He glared at her with ruthless abandon. "Now this is how it's going to work, we can do this easy, and you follow me to Riccardo. Or I can do this real easy and I guarantee you won't like it." Ren clenched his fist his knuckles cracking under his gloves. He raised his bow, taking aim. "What's it going to be?" Fiona backed away, as he released the arrow. The shaft hit just behind her, it burst sending sharp shards of sand everywhere. The hot pieces of ground up rock scratched at her. Fiona yelped as the black hunter began to march towards her, he reached for her, his hand opening like a claw. As her back hit a wall, she went to run. But Ren's hand grabbed her by the throat. He held her there, she tried to cry out. But her air supply was completely cut off. He dropped her to the ground. Fiona sat there coughing fiercely.

He stood back laughing. "No wonder you got so far, I was always there to save you." His foot lifted pushing her shoulder sending her to the ground. Fiona remembered what Ren had said in the cave, she stood and tried to run. The hunter just stood there. "Don't run, you'll only die tired." he smiled, Fiona ran back into the basement caves, just then something flew by her. She was blasted by a wall of sand, she screamed falling back. She got up and sprinted for the spiral walk way. Ren wasn't far behind, but she didn't need to look back to know he was quickly gaining. She cut across a bridge that connected to the next set of walk ways. Thinking fast she caught sight of a lever; she screamed catching sight of Ren's shadow. She knew Ren's hunter spirit, he would never stop tracking her, she had to block him off. She flipped the lever, one of the gears moved, moving the platform from the way she had come over to the adjacent walk ways, Fiona Ran up the next walk way. Just then an arrow struck the wall, it burst spraying her with debris, she fell looking back. He stood there, looking at her with deep anger and hate. "You can't hide from me forever; it's only a matter of time." She turned and continued up the spiral flight.

Fiona ran as hard as she could, Tears pouring from her eyes, her legs burned from the sand arrows, she dropped finally stopping to cry. Her mom was dead, her dad was dead. Everyone who she came in contact with her wanted something she couldn't give, Ren had… turned on her, and she couldn't understand why. She sat down bringing her knees to her chest; she felt a draft travel up the hospital gown and against her uncovered skin. "I'm going to die." She said shivering. Fiona sat there, she kept crying and sobbing. Her tears flowing freely. She couldn't stop them; her once normal life was shattered. She let out a cry, "Hewie?"

Ten minutes went by, and there was no sign of Ren. She leaned her head against the wall. She felt a little better; she stood and quietly continued up the spiral stairs, the odds were against her but she wasn't going to give up. soon she was in a massive circular room, the floor decorated with a mural that displayed all the constellation's, but in the center of the room was a circular stair leading up to the top of the tower. She could feel a strong draft. She climbed the steps; she opened the door taking in the cool night air. Fiona looked out across the Lake at a large building, the House of truth. If only I can make it there. She wandered around.

Seeing stationed in the center and against the wall, was a 3D diorama of the tower and what she assumed was the house of truth.

"Fiona!!!" she froze, her heart jumping into her throat. "Why Must You Defy Me...? Why Do You Run?"

Fiona turned seeing Riccardo appear. "Let me in to you, Fiona, let me in to your womb." she backed away, now more angry then afraid. "Give me a child," He yelled. "No!" she screamed as hard as she could. "Never... stay away," Fiona backed up. "You don't have a choice Girl," Riccardo yelled. She continued to back away as she collided with a tall figure, she turned. Ren looked down at her an unnatural madness in his eyes. She shivered as his hand shot up, she tried to stop him but he was too strong, a cloth covered her nose and mouth, a vinegary like smell raced into her, she felt light headed and fell in to his arms.

No---------?

It was dark all around, she was inside another cage, the floor she was laying on let out a faint blue glow, she looked around. Ren was standing by some machinery; he glanced over at her letting out a faint smile, nothing apologetic about it. The cage was a kind of plexi glass, Fiona sat up looking around. "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but you got to stay there for a few days," Ren shrugged. "Riccardo seems to think some confinement will do you some good, think of it as time to reflect." Fiona shook her head, "Reflect??" Ren walked up lightly playing with his knife. "On some Key facts," he smiled, it was a deadly looking smile, which scared her more then all they're other stalkers, combined.

"One: your parents are dead, so you have no place to go. Two: no one knows you're here, so nobody's coming to save you." He put the blade across the cadge it made a scratching noise that made her want to scream. "And three if you try to escape, I'll hunt you down just for fun. So maybe it would be smart to consider Riccardo's Offer, because I worked hard to get you here, You aren't Leaving." Fiona shook her head, "so everything was…?" Ren slammed his fist in to the cage, causing the entire 4 by 4 cube to shake, Fiona screamed. "A Lie!!! You're just figuring it out now?" he laughed "But everything you said and did?" Fiona screamed. Ren circled the cage like a hawk. "If I'm going to make it believable." Stabbing the cadge, the blade cutting in, Fiona screamed, the sharp object brushing against her arm, Ren smiled at that.

"Why do you think I let the groundskeeper live, why would I let that Fucking Maid survive too." Ren pulled the weapon out. "Lord Belli worked hard to create them."

Fiona shook her head. "I won't believe that." Ren smiled, "then you're a bigger fool then I thought. Because guess what, when Riccardo's done with you. I'm going to do to you, what I did to those straw dummies back at the castle."

Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for? Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for? When they know they're your heart, and you know you were their armor,

And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm 'her, But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you? And everything you stand for, turns on you, to spite you?

What happens when you become the main source of her pain?

Eminem - when I'm gone


	12. Chp11 Never Stop

Haunting Ground Chapter 11

But, I don't want to stop

_Skirt an enemy's defenses. Appear where he least expects you; slip in where he is empty; strike where he is void_

_-Ts'ao ts'ao_

_155-220 C.E._

Hours earlier

_Riccardo let out a smile, lowering his flint lock to my eye level, "we're alike, you and I."_

_He said. My arm, I couldn't move my arm, then he fired; a spray of dirt splashed my face._

_Then everything went black._

Ren woke slowly; his entire body felt like it had been picked up and slammed in to a wall. The blood he had lost and the bullet wound had put his body through over time.

As he moved, the pain slowly began to focus on his right shoulder; he put his arm on it, touching some fabric. He looked down at a white cloth that was wrapped around his arm, a red blossom forming, blood, his blood. Ren slowly lay back down; he was in a dark room on a soft bed, the feather mattress almost pulling him back in to a deep slumber. "shit where am I? Why am I here?" "I was shot..." Ren thought rubbing his cold brow. "By Riccardo, Fiona run! I told her to run." He remembered Riccardo talking to him, he had slammed his foot in to his arm and he had blacked out from the Pain.

"Fiona...!?!" Ren sat up a new pain surging through him, she's alright, she has to be, She Ran, "RIGHT?" his mind raced trying to put together sounds and pictures. Outside the moon was high in the sky, but it wasn't rising it was setting. "How long was I out?" Ren said his eyes adjusting to the low light quickly. He looked around, applying pressure to his arm, he was definitely back in the castle, and the fresh bandage on his arm told him someone was caring for him. His eyes locked on the grandfather clock, just after midnight. He lay back down; he had to have been out for at least a day. The guest room was dark, but he could see the door was closed. He put on his boots and was about to stand when the door opened, he froze.

Debilitas, stepped in with a tray, he looked to Ren, a smile came across his face.

One of pure relief, Ren froze not sure if he could trust the towering giant. Debilitas walked towards him setting the tray down, two steaming bowls of stew on it. Ren's stomach let out a roar, as Debilitas handed him a bowl. His arm no longer in the sling. Come to think of it the torn fabric and the bandage looked a lot like the sling he had made. Ren smiled lightly. He could move his arm, the shot had gone below the bone and above the artery, lucky for him, and it felt as if it had gone through his armpit, harmlessly passing through. He would have lived without the caretakers help. 'But thanks all the same,' Ren thought. He still felt weak from that blood sucker, but after the night before He considered himself at 100 percent.

Debilitas reached forward and slowly went to work changing Ren's bandage, he must have done the stitching job too. Ren smiled, it was good for both of them that he was out, he and needles didn't mix. A figure also stepped in the room, Ren sneered at Daniella. "She Fix you," Debilitas said. Daniella nodded to him. "Did you bring me here?" after a second Debilitas shook his head, "brothers." Ren looked up "Brothers? You mean those other people here," the caretaker pointed to the door. "They are throughout the castle." Daniella replied. Ren took the bowl that was handed to him.

Though extremely hungry Ren ate slowly, letting the food travel in to his waiting stomach, not wanting to throw up due to it being inactive for so long. Ren swallowed the broth, placing the empty bowl in his lap. Not expecting him to answer, Ren spoke. "How do I get to the mansion?" Debilitas looked at him he shook his head, Daniella stepped up to him, a fresh burse on her face. She handed him a letter.

_To you Ryu_

_I Riccardo have entrusted my servants to give you this letter, I have seen you, and._

_Though you are everything you're Uncle and I expected and more, you will not fit in to my grand plan. I thank you for your time, and for the protection of Miss Belli._

_You are welcome to the Relics of your grandfathers past._

_I have no use for them. _

_The homunculi will allow you to retrieve these items and head for the door, but any attempts to move deeper in to the castle, they will kill you._

_Enclosed is a key to the castle gate, once you have gathered your things I expect you to have vacated the area, if you are not gone I will take matters to see that you are removed once and for all._

_Signed _

_Aureolus 'Riccardo' Belli_

Ren looked down at the pure gold key, inside the envelope. It made Ren sick to his stomach; this man brings me here tries to kill me, holds an innocent girl and now wants me to walk, like its nothing. Ren crushed the paper in his hands, an un-natural heat boiling up inside him. Ren stood up dropping the piece of paper to the ground, a burn mark in the shape of his hand imprinted on the sheet, just then Debilitas reached for his arm, Ren turned to face him. Debilitas pulled his arm back, good thing too, Ren felt like tearing it off.

He headed for the door, Debilitas grunting and wailing. Ren ignored him. No bow no knife. He had nothing. He stopped he could feel 2 heat sources standing outside the door, probably two of those manmade humans. It went against everything he was taught, but he knew it would be simple to kill them both. But Ren held off, they looked inside allowing him to leave. Debilitas, Daniella and the two homunculus, followed, he felt his anger building and building. He headed to the yard towards the tower, he knew they were following him but he didn't care. The groundskeeper followed him up the spiral steps to the door that would lead to the mansion. He pulled on the lock, slamming his shoulder in to it until it was red. Debilitas stood behind him; Ren slammed his fist on the door leaning his head on the frame. Ren couldn't think of any way through, the door was reinforced.

Defeated for the first time, Ren slowly turned his back leaning up against the door; he slowly fell to the ground. The two homunculi grunted at him, forcing a bag in to his hands and Grunting for him to follow. He had no idea what to do, his bow and all his weaponry were gone. Debilitas and Daniella slowly followed behind, looks of gilt and sadness in their eyes, 'Who knows what Riccardo is gona do to them,' Ren Thought. He noticed about 3 other manmade's Hanging out in the castle. Something in the back of his mind screamed for him to kill them both, Kill them all, he knew the voice well, it existed as another part of him, a part of him that he was always struggling to restrain, **"please let me out!!!" **it roared. The two manmade's stopped, allowing Ren to continue. He walked off, the halls where lightly lit. He finally found himself inside the secret room, the white gold dragon statues staring down at him; he felt like he was looking in a mirror, anyone walking in, with those statues above would be extremely intimidated. But Ren seemed comforted by them, "to Io the creator, I pledge my flight," he said to the dragons. Debilitas had stopped following him a while ago; he could see Daniella standing at the end of the hall where he had just come, so he was alone.

Ren looked at the painting of his Grandfather; they did look a lot alike. Unlike all the painting of the castle lords, who were so serious. His Fore fathers always had a light determined smile. "Flidais, with her by my side, I will rise." Ren looked his at Grandfathers painting. He closed his eyes, "what can I do?" when he opened them his eyes met his grandfathers. "What would you do?"

"Hey tell me!?!" He called "WHAT WOULD YOU DO!!??!!" his voice echoed through the castle... I could leave and send for help, Ren shook his head, it's hopeless... I would need proof. Ren breathed in lightly allowing his head to clear, he closed his eyes. "Lorenzo had to be getting around somehow." he remembered Riccardo telling him that there where all kinds of secret rooms throughout the castle and surrounding area. 'There has to be a door... and when one doesn't exist...' Ren's determined smile crossed his face, "I can always make one." A friend's voice echoed. Ren nodded to his Grandfathers painting, the same smile spreading across Ren's face. Ren turned and ran out the door nearly crashing into Debilitas, he jumped back, Debilitas backed up, he stared down at him for a second, Ryu turned looking in to a mirror across the hall, but what he saw, it was like he was almost standing next to it, his eyes focused like a pair of binoculars, He had a unique calm on his face; his eyes appeared Gold instead of Blue. Ren smiled, he had a euphoric feeling like when you wake up from a dream, and you smile at the fact it was only a dream. Ryu "Ren" Hamilton, for the first time since he was eleven years old, felt Reawakened. as the man-made's came forward slamming his hand in to Ren's chest, Daniella came forward, "your Job is to escort him away, not hurt him." the man made grabbed her, striking her in the face. Ren Cracked his neck, He was tired of being pushed around. "I don't know if you understand me, but that could have been a big mistake." Ren growled his eyes mow seemed to glow even in the shadows. Ryu smiled, they had no idea how close to death they were, he growled, his skin already hardening, his nail's growing in to points. His body temperature rising to compensate for the energy loss. Ryu knew that the voice was once again a part of him, but Ryu didn't force it back, and wasn't sure why... why he would ever want to. Pointing to the bag the man made let out a grunt, Ren grit his teeth he was actually sick of being pushed around. The homunculus turned his back on Ren, Dire Mistake, he thought. "Ok" Ren said UN zipping the bag, he slammed the bag over the one homunculus's head, Debilitas screamed with worry, Ren wasn't sure if it was toward him, or the homunculus. Ren hoisted himself up slamming his boot in to the second man-made's chest, throwing it away from Daniella. it spun landing on its face, Ren ran forward and landed knees first on its kidneys, the creature's head trusted up, it screamed as Ren grabbed its chin and the back of his head, it was followed by a sickening crunch of the homunculus's neck, as Ren spun and landed on all fours, his eyes where now glowing. The man-made's head all the way around. Ren's fingers seemed to be digging in to the stone floor.

Ren stood, the last homunculus looked in horror at its comrade, his attention turned to Ren as Ren Backed up and literally disappeared, the man made let out a cry of confusion.

"Fear the Night... and Pray for dawn..." the man made heard from all around him as something grabbed his arm, He was spun around, before his head was slammed in the wall his head crushed by an unknown force, Ren re-appeared removing his elbow from the homunculus's crushed skull, blood trickling down his arm. Debilitas and Daniella stood there in absolute horror, Ren turned and slowly approached His murderous eyes starred down his former stalkers, his irises where now an un-natural gold, four K-9 teeth had formed. Walking passed the two, his eyes where normal again like it had never happened, Daniella not sure if she imagined it. Out in to the east garden, and up to the lab. Ren went to work rummaging through every shelf. Ren was sure something had to be there that he could use, Riccardo needed powder for his gun. And a lot of alchemistic tests needed fast heat. Ren finally hit pay dirt, but it was like Christmas morning and the biggest gift is all yours, it wasn't gun powder it was better. It was a large jar filled with a yellow powder. On the tag TRINITROTOLUENE**, (TNT).** 'Nuff said.' Perfect for making things that are there, disappear. Ren knew that the hall that had connected the south and east wings, and where Fiona had stuck her arm in that hole. Was what Lorenzo had to be using to get around. The holes in that wall would make bringing down the wall, a snap. Ren looked around; I need test tubes, casings, fuses, anything. Ryu headed back in to the castle, dodging the man-made's as much as he could.

It was staring at a wall, all around it where plants of magnificent colour. But it could not see the colour. All it saw was an ugly gray.

Its job was to guard the east garden from the intruder. But it just stood and looked at the flowers unable to understand them.

It didn't notice the figure jump from the upper balcony. He moved slow not wanting to arouse suspicion. But it sat there still staring at the flowers, it backed up bumping in to the well, it let out a surprised grunt. Both it and the intruder locked eyes.

They both didn't move. It was about to make out a call when the intruder sprung forward.

It felt a pain in its chest. It looked up and swung at the intruder, but the intruder ducked, causing it to spin. It felt the intruder grab his arm and pull it towards him. Then something struck its neck and its whole body went numb. It fell against the well only able to see around it. Then it was falling, water splashed around it and it began to sink, after a minute it knew no more.

Ren headed back to the lab, he had managed to find, 5 shot gun shells and two dozen glass and plastic tubes. A few hours passed, when he was done he had fourteen charges', he had used the rest to make a new type of arrow head. By taping a bullet tip arrowhead to the shotgun's shell priming tip, then replacing the gun powder with the yellow stuff, and capping it with a test tube. Ren got a pretty powerful explosive arrow.

Ryu headed for the area where he and Fiona first encountered Lorenzo. To his surprise the grounds keeper and Daniella were waiting. They didn't say much as Ren went to work placing the charges, one in each hole, with 7 of the 14 charges in place, he prepared the fuse. Ren lit it, dropping it to the ground; he looked up at Debilitas and Daniella. "Now I'm no bomb expert, but I think we should probably get the hell out of here." he and the grounds keeper ran, the maid calmly walking out, Ren ducked for cover, just as. KA-WOOOM!!!

Rocks and debris showered the three, the remaining man made's were more than likely on they're way. Ren sat there waiting for is hearing to come back, as the smoke cleared, he headed down the hall, he looked at Debilitas, who's eye's where wide. Ren gave a thumbs up. "I think we should not have used so much" Daniella whispered, Debilitas stepped in and cheered happily the wall was completely open, Ren looked inside. It was an air duct; he slung the bag that had the other charges over his shoulder.

Debilitas lit a lantern and handed it to him, Ren smiled. "Thanks for all your help. Look I know you might say were even, but I still owe you. And I never forget a debt." nodding to the maid, Ren turned and headed down the dark hall. Debilitas watched his friend disappear in to the dark, when he was out of sight, Debilitas and Daniella turned and left.


	13. Chp12 HeartSeeker

Haunting ground chapter 12

"HeartSeeker"

_If an enemy is reckless, he can easily be led to slaughter; fearful and hesitant, he can easily be captured. If he is quick to anger, you can easily make him a fool. If pretentious, upset him through slander and the planting of false gossip_

_-Grand master Sun Tzu_

Ren kept the lantern just ahead of him, the cold damp assaulting his bare arms,

Riccardo had been nice enough to let him keep his cloths but took his weapons, quiver, belt packs, and jacket "o" tricks. Ren smiled, probably realized what he was dealing with when he saw all the crap he had fit into that jacket. The dark hall continued on for a while, the limitless maw dragging him closer to oblivion, "In to the abyss I run." He whispered, but even that caused a deep echo. As he continued on he began to notice a strange red glow. The rock had been carved into weird pillars with symbols that seemed demonic in nature lined the walls. The strange red windows that seemed to offer a look in to a strange red world, he stopped thinking he a seen a person in side the red world, beckoning to him. He shivered remembering the dreams he would have as a kid. Ren continued to look around at the hieroglyphs. His grandfather's journal had described some of these. Ren stopped and doubled back, noticing a way to a crypt, it was weird, it hadn't been there earlier. 'Probably leads to those catacombs,' Ren thought. He went to push the door open but it didn't budge, the door was warm unlike the surrounding walls that were stone cold. "The horror's beneath the Belli Lands." His grandfather's journal had told him. He backed away, he could feel a cold energy coming off it, shaking his head he moved away, his light shining down as he left. Revealing a design on the floor of a human like skull with eight eyes sharp teeth and eight spider legs protruding ending in long talons. ASTRALAGA was the name under it, strange and unheard laughter emanating from it but Ryu dismissed it only as moving air.

Ren hurried on, coming out to a large brightly lit room, a large crystal hanging from the ceiling. Symbols of spiders covered the walls and pillars, Ren put the lantern down.

These tunnels had to have been here long before the Belli family came. He glanced around the ancient cathedral, dedicated to the massive figure at the tip of the room, a huge spider human. It had the body of a massive spider, the torso ended in a human female's body, each hand ending in a five clawed talon. Its head had fallen off from decay and was nowhere to be seen. He continued down a new hall, statues of weird spider like people laced the hall, the bad part was they where old dusty skeletons and not stone.

The hall finally lead him to an air duct. Ren sneered He was a little surprised that he popped out near the crossed stair case that lead from the catacombs to the rest of the mansion. Ren was glad to be out of there, he could smell fresh air, He tossed the lantern and started climbing up one of the large pipes, and from there he continued on to the west hallway. Ren stopped to his right he could hear someone coming, Ren went low and headed left ducking into a medical room, and he slowly shut the door. Just then there was a muffled gasp and foot steps heading right for him. Ren swore they must have heard him, he got ready to fight. There was a strange hiss, followed by Horrified yells. Just then something smashed into the door, Ren was thrown back in to a Curtin, falling heavily to the ground. He looked up the wooden frame literally came lose. The sound of nails on stone echoed and faded. For a second he didn't move he just sat there, "Fuck me." He was waiting for what ever that was to come tearing through that door. Ren got up moving Further into the room. A wired smell emanating, he looked around to see something that made him sick, this operating room had been used recently. The equipment and probes where being re-sterilized after use. Ren fearfully crossed the room taking a drink from the tap, against his better judgment he moved in deeper. The room had a set of cabinets; he unlocked the door and looked inside. He smiled, inside was his bow quiver and all of his stuff. He quickly went to work re-equipping. Ren pulled his Tantos from his bag; opposed to his hunting knife, the two Tantos were weapons he was trained to fight with, they where elegant and deadly weapons, razor sharp. They where designed to kill. Ren secured one to his belt, and the other to his shoulder straps, and then continued through his stuff. He grabbed his jacket but froze, underneath was a white blouse, a dark purple skirt, and a pair of boots. Fiona's clothing, "No..." Ren said. "What did he do to you?" A cold chill ran up his back, he shivered. He quickly stuffed her stuff in to his bag and headed out of the room. But stopped frozen, his eyes wide with terror. To his right at the bottom of the steps, the walls were covered with blood and parts of... He didn't want to think about it, something big tore the Man-made's apart and 'Decorated' the walls with what was left. "Fuck me sideways." Ren said horrified. Ren pulled his bow, prepping one of the new arrows. As he heard something shuffle, but nothing ever came. There was a giggle, but it sounded nothing like Daniella, it sounded evil. He turned

Looking down the other hall then back at the bloody mess, he could take the long way around, or he could try walking past the crossed stair. He waited for a second, their was no noise. He slowly made his way down the steps taking his time not making a sound.

He glanced through the door as he passed it, "_I did it for you." _Ren froze looking back; nothing moved he looked back at the blood covered floor.

He hit the corner bursting in to a run.

He ran through a door hit a flight of stair's at the bottom he wheeled around taking aim in case something followed. He backed up noticing he was near a window; outside it was pitch black.

He turned right in to an open alcove that continued on through the west hallway. The hall curved red windows lighted the hall. He continued on the hall in to a room with an enormous cage, behind him was a table, probably meant for a guard.

He continued on through a lightly light curved hall, ahead he could head mumbling, so he hung a right, avoiding a flight of stairs he hung another right that lead out to a stone balcony, he peered out beyond. He couldn't see a thing in the dark, making him wonder if he was in some sort of cave. He finally emerged into a coat room he could smell fresh air. He headed for the front door, catching sight of two homunculus trying to seal the main door. Ren took aim and released the arrow, pinning one to the wall. The other Manmade looked around franticly for Ren, but no one was there. Suddenly 'thwack...' an arrow was sticking out of the homunculus's throat. Ren quickly recovered his arrows, and tore out the door. The forest seemed to call to him; he always loved the deep woods, even as a child he would lose himself for hours. He charged in looking to the stars and moon for direction, paying no attention to where he was going, he looked down scanning the ground for a boot, shoe, or dog prints, even in the black, the moon kept the ground lightly lit. A Hunters moon His lucky day.

Ren Finally slowed, He found an old shoe print, Ren pulled Fiona's boot out of his bag kneeling down he compared it to the print. He smiled it was a match. He stood looking up; he was near the cave. But out of the corner of his eye something moved. It was huge, he turned slowly, its eyes glimmered in the moon light, Ren didn't move realizing he had already made direct eye contact with it and was good as dead.

It was a massive Grizzly bear, twice the size of a normal bear, this one could very easily look him in the eyes while on all fours. Ren slowed his breathing, he grab the wing of his bow, and swung it. "GO ON! GET OUT OF HERE!" He yelled, the bear slowly approached. Suddenly he heard a whine, in the distance. He turned taking his attention from the animal. He glanced around, "Hewie?!?" he looked back as the bear stood and started heading in that direction; the bear looked back at him, and then continued on. He slowly followed. Ren was good at tracking through wooded areas. But these woods, seemed, artificial. Luckily the whine came again. From a distance he could see a white figure laying in the dirt and mud, Ren shouldered his bow hopping off the ledge landing a few feet from the hurt dog, even the mud splashing didn't seem to rouse the animal, the dog had a bandage wrapped around its leg, he approached slowly. "Its ok buddy, I got you." the dog let out a growl, as Ryu lifted him up. Hewie was heavy but Ren had little trouble getting him on to the soft grass. Ren used a knife to cut the bandage off, the wound looked like it was starting to heal, but he went to work cleaning the wound, he looked at the dog the way Hewie looked it was almost as if he had given up. He ran his hand through the dog's fur, "its ok pal." Ren poured the rest of his water on the wound, and then started to bandage the dog up. When he was done he heard a snap behind them. The bear was back it sniffed his injured shoulder, the bear licked it. Ren was almost knocked over by the incredible animal, but he couldn't help but be amazed by her, Ren slowly reached out and rubbed the bears head. Ren smiled, it was the closet he had ever been to a bear, he was just trying not to wet himself he was scared out of his mind. Just then its lips curled up and it let out a deafening growl. Ren turned as a group of homunculi stepped out of the woods, one of them grunted triumphantly. Ryu got in front of the dog. "Stay where you are!" Ren commanded but they kept coming. The Bear charged, it reared up pawing one of the man-made's snapping it in half against a tree. Ren prepped his bow locking in one of the new explosive arrows, pulling the plastic tab he took aim, he looked at the bear "get back!" to his surprise the bear doubled back, Ren smiled hoping against hope, he pulled do full draw and released.

Riccardo stood on top of the water tower surveying the forest, Ren could have been so much, but if he was smart he would be gone by now. Maybe one day when Fiona had grown more, affectionate. He would invite him back. He was about to turn to walk away when there was a low explosion, off in the distance he could see a light smoke, Then nothing, all was quiet. He looked back. Swearing he could see a dark figure staring back at him, but when he blinked the figure was gone. He shook his head, probably that new homunculus. With any luck the dark hunter he had created would destroy Lorenzo.

The hunter could do exactly what Ren could. After all, it was created from the young boy.

Ren and Hewie slowly continued on, the huge bear leading them along a dark path on to a large cliff, the bear sat down on the cliff looking out at a tower. Hewie sniffed the ground and let out a bark, Ren felt the ground. It had been lightly disturbed like some one had fallen. Another set of foot prints where near the disturbance, they where the size of his, but no treading, Sandals Belonging to Riccardo. "Can't hide from me," Ren smiled standing up. Bear let out a growl, looking out at the water tower, Ren pulled out his rangefinder trying to get a closer look. When he found the tower with the rangefinder he found he was looking at a black figure standing on the battlements. He seemed to be looking right at them. He lowered the tool and rubbed the bear's head, "we need to get to that tower." The bear stood and lead them back up the cliff and onto a new trail. Ren was used to traveling over rough terrain, and Hewie seemed to be keeping up well. After ten minutes of running, they came to the waters edge, the calm lake came up to meet his feet. Ren scanned the bay, not sure if he would make it if he swam; his rangefinder told him it was 900 feet to the tower. Plus those huge Fish he and Fiona had seen might be lurking in the waters. Hewie let out a bark, the dog was standing near a small dock. Ren jogged over to it, the bear right behind them. The dock was old and felt like it could collapse at any moment, Hewie was standing beside a small canoe, "good dog." pulling off a deck board that would act as an ore. Ren and Hewie hopped in, Ren turned back looking at the bear, he smiled at the massive animal, "thanks." The bear stood and headed off in to the brush, not looking back. Ren turned and started they're slow trek. He stayed low, and rowed as quietly as he could. He glanced up as the tower stood above them; he let out a sigh when he felt the small boat touch dry land. After pulling the boat ashore Ren Looked for a way in, and found a small stair that lead to a door. It was locked and heavily armored; Ren quickly prepped the rest of his bombs. The dog looked up at him. "It's Diplomacy; when all else fails blow stuff up." they got well out of the way, as the blast shook the tower, tearing the door out of place. The two stepped in looking around, they where in a small room. He headed forward, the door leading in to a cave system, he paused there was a rumble; he turned to see the ceiling in the small room fall in, dust and dirt showering them. The route they just came was now blocked. "Guess there's No going back now, Eh Boy?" Hewie let out a whine. inside was a door that lead to a small cell block, stopping to think he put his hand's on the desk and onto a piece of paper, Ren picked it up and read it.

_Ryu when I found out you had been killed I sent for someone to help you, but when they arrived you had been taken; I of course feared the worst._

_I sent Misha, the bear you encountered to assist you. She was once your grandfather's companion. If you are reading this you have gotten through the dangers that Riccardo had left to meet you._

_But the worst is yet to come, Riccardo managed to create a duplicate._

_You must tread lightly; even now he is watching you. Waiting for you, he will destroy you the first chance he gets, Riccardo created him to capture Fiona and to stop me should I try to come to her aid._

_Your Family has protected mine and my own for years, your great grandfather._

_Your grand father and you have guarded our lives._

_I now only ask that you now come again and defend us, I have no right to ask this of you. _

_But I hope that Fiona has made a place in your heart._

_I ask you in the name of my son Ugo Belli, Fiona's father, to save her._

Ren smiled "that's a little corny." looking around. He couldn't feel any other presences. Reluctant he headed into the caves Hewie galloped forward as Ren followed, when he caught up Hewie was scratching at a large stack of boxes, Ren could smell fresh air filtering through. He went to work clearing the old crates, just as something fell to the ground, it was small, and he picked up the small wooden object. It looked like a bridge, thinking nothing of it he tossed it in to his backpack, he finished with the boxes, and before him was an air vent.

Hewie took the lead and Ren followed. The vent turned to the right and lead to a dark room, a faint blue glow emanating from it.

"Hewie!!" Ren stopped as his heart skipped a beat, "Fiona." he went running in, Hewie was already standing against a large cage. Fiona was inside, she looked well. Ren ran up to the cage already trying to figure away to open it. "Glad to see your ok." Ren smiled, "I'll have you out of here in no time." Ren worked for a couple of Minutes, "so any idea how to open…?" Fiona was pressed up against the other side, a look of horror in her eyes Ren spun drawing one of his daggers expecting an attack from the shadows, nothing moved. Ren stood there, Hewie was silent. After a minute Ren turned putting his hand on the glass. "what's wrong." she let out a gasp, so Ren stepped back, it was like she didn't even recognize him, "Fiona it's me, Bow, arrow, Ricardo's personal pain in the ass." She looked like she was about to say something, when Ren heard the sound of an arrow being pulled back, He rolled just as a bolt screamed past him. He looked around bringing his own bow up, Hewie now by his side. "Where is he boy?" Ren growled. Hewie didn't seem to have a clue, a figure moved on the edge of the room sticking to the shadows. No sounds registered, Ren grit his teeth. He caught a glance of a hooded Figure. "You wana Play archer with me Riccardo? Cause you should know, unless you know how to use one these, your going to fucking lose!!!" There was an eerie laugh Ren turned as the shadow ducked away. Ren froze prepping his bow. A dark figure ran out in to the open, Hewie gave chase but lost him. "Riccardo!" Ren Growled, the words escaping like venom. "Come out and Fight."

_"Not exactly," _a voice called. A figure stepped in to the open;He had a knife in his hand, a quiver on his back. His clothes where jet black, his eyes blood red. "It's me?" Ren said looking in to the eyes of Riccardo's dark version of himself. _"So your here to save her, like the brave knight we are." _he smiled at Ren, _"your pathetic!" _he laughed, looking at a confused Fiona. _"Sorry honey, this wont take long." _the clone smiled, Ren quickly got between them._ "You think you can stay here with her. Be with her, we are darkness we live in shadows. You seek to destroy me, and then you have to destroy yourself. She is safe with Lord Riccardo, leave now and there is a small chance you may survive, stay and I will brake you down. This place will remain your tomb__** forever! **_

Ren drawback his bow and fired, but the clone caught the arrow in mid air.

The clone Drew his Knife form his sheath, and slashed at Ren, who drew his and blocked. Sparks flew as the weapons connected. Ren kicked, he kicked too. Both deflecting each others attacks, shot for shot. They spun meeting knives once again, the sound of metal on metal made an ear piercing screech. Ren turned reaching for his second weapon spinning it like a saw blade slashing at his copy, finishing off with a kick sending the clone into a pack of machinery, "first rule about being me, never have an empty hand." The two backed away,_ "it's over for you." _he laughed_ "I have all your strengths none of your weaknesses, I 'am perfect"_ Ren smiled, "yeah? Which on of us just got plowed?" 

Ren pulled his bow pulling one of the TNT arrows and fired, just like he wanted, the clone caught it the charge going off, Ryu covered himself as there was a spray of sand Ren smiled, the clones upper torso was missing. "Worked better then I thought" Ren turned was about to walk away when the sand began to swirl around. Hewie barked charging forward and catching the clones hand before it could Reach Ren. The clone smiled, throwing Hewie to the ground. He turned and fired an arrow, Ren managed to dodge, landing on his stomach. The clone jumped at Ren who rolled over caught him with his boot, tossing him over. Ren got up, the clone just smiled. Ren abandoned his bow and got to the other side of the room. The clone chased him, Ren stopped and back kicked. The clone wheeled giving Ren time to pull his daggers, the clone backed away. Ren charged slamming his Dagger down, the clone blocked, as Ren drew his second blade across the clone's throat. The clone kicked, his wound covering over. The clone spun and slashed again, Ren deflecting each attack. Ren jumped back and charged with and incredible burst of speed, slashing with everything he had. Cutting down the clones arm. Then Rolled planting both hands on the ground and kicking up with all his strength, sending the clone to the ground. Ren put away his weapons. The clone began to stand. Ren closed his left fist and grabbed it with his right hand, he opened it up, there was a buzzing sound and electricity began to pour from his hand. Ren threw his hand aside with an eagle claw and charged forward. Before the clone could react, 1000000 volts of charged electricity flowed through out his body, and he was thrown in to a wall exploding in a shower of glass. The shards fell like snow, Ren smiled "Not so dam perfect now."

Fiona sat there as the light's subsided and the sound went away; she could only describe it as thousands of whistling birds. Hewie was now gnawing on the restraints holding the cage in place. Once released, Ren literally threw the cage up and away, Fiona looked up. She wasn't sure what she saw, she was sure his eyes where blue and not the bright amber they where now. Hewie came up licking Fiona intently; she glanced back at Ren, his eyes a soft ocean blue.

His huffing and Puffing caught her attention, she stood as he took her by the waist helping her down, "You ok?" She motioned towards what was left of the clone,

"I thought he was you." He stood there for a second looking at her, there was a light bruise on her neck, and he went to touch it she winced. It was in the shape of a hand matching his, Ren put his arms around her and hugged her tight, "I'm sorry." She fell in to him sobbing slightly. After a minute she pulled back, Hewie started to growl Fiona screamed scream as a flint lock pistol went to her head, she was pulled back. Riccardo seemed to appear out of no where.

Hewie charged, "HEWIE!" Ren yelled the dog stopped. "Let her go Riccardo, I'm warning you." Riccardo looked furious. "Don't follow us!!" Riccardo backed away, When they where gone Ren and the dog followed. He glanced up the tower. He headed up the huge spiral. It made him dizzy, he was running at full force but he pressed on, trying not to tumble over the side. He stopped almost running off the edge, realizing that the plate form at suddenly ended. He turned jumping on to a large gear like plate form that moved the connecting bridge. He waited for the dog to catch up, and they continued on.

The top was a large circular room, it was a massive mural of the Galaxy, It was almost like standing on a mountain top, no cities for miles and you just look up. The floor was set up with ten globes, scattered across the room. Nine out of ten where lit up, Ren stepped forward, the center globe wasn't active. Stepping up to it, He knelt down placing his hand on it, warm to the touch it lit up and the other domes began to circle and aligned one by one. There was a loud rumbling as the ceiling began to lower; they quickly got out of the way. After a loud thud a large spiral stair waited for him. Hewie began to growl, his hair standing on end. Ren stopped himself from charging out there, he had to have a plan. He pulled up his hood and drew his Knife expertly hiding it in his sleeve; placing the bag and his bow against the wall, when he was ready he headed for the door.

Fiona backed away, she imagined her clothes to be lustfully torn away and Riccardo would forcefully enter her. Riccardo was going to rape her repeatedly until she became pregnant. She glanced over at the door as it opened and a figure stepped outside, "Ren!" Fiona called. "What are you doing here!?!" Riccardo yelled, his eyes Glared "I'm not going to let you harm another living thing," Ren Growled, Hewie let out a bark.

Riccardo wasn't sure if it was a trick of light but the boys iris where a faint amber gold. "After all that I have been through, I deserve this." Riccardo yelled. "I am your grandfather's friend; you owe me your Loyalty, BOY." He spat, "You are a slave to my Family." Riccardo's eyes flamed with madness. He pulled a long kris blade and slashed at Ren, but Ren already had his Daggers ready. He blocked and swiped away the attack, Knocking Riccardo's blade off the top of the tower. Ren stood there; he eyed the man who had brought him here. Ren grit his teeth.

Riccardo sprung forward with a punch, Ren caught it and threw him, causing Riccardo to roll into the balcony, slamming hard in to the wall. Riccardo stood as Ren jumped back and exploded forward, Riccardo who ducked just as the weapon left a long gash in the wall. Ren tumbled stopping just short of the open ledge. "Your lucks going to run out!" Ren yelled. Riccardo smiled at him. But Riccardo disappeared.

Fiona saw Ren looking around quickly. "What the?" she could hear Riccardo snicker.

Ren couldn't attack what he couldn't see. "He did something to our eyes, we can't see him." Fiona yelled Hewie started to growl. Ren could hear the butler moving around. As something slammed hard into his chest, he rolled clenching his chest. He stood dodging randomly, "Your LUCK has already run out," they heard. Taking a chance he spun with a hammer fist, he caught something and saw the butler stumble but disappear again. Taking in a deep breath, he sheathed his Daggers and closed his eyes. Fiona stood up, Ren was just standing there. But Ren brought his hand up to stop her. Ren put his hand down, blocking out all sound. He could hear only Riccardo; the foot steps moved to the right, then to the left, then charged in. 'I can hear you,' Ren thought. He spun doing a sidekick. The powerful thrust connected with Riccardo's Chest. Ren sprung forward, not losing sight of Riccardo, he drew his Tanto slamming it into Riccardo. And tearing it out, Ren could see the blood trail left behind. "Hide now!" Ren said coldly. "Dam… dam you." Riccardo growled, "It didn't have to end like this. I gave you the chance to let us go, but you never took it. What ever happens next is your own fault!" Riccardo reappeared, holding his wound. "Fiona...!" he said. Charging for her, Fiona stood up, Ren charged forward slamming his foot into Riccardo's wound, the man stumbled back against the stone wall. Just as Ren kicked again this time the attack lifted the man up and over the balcony.

FIONA...! He yelled as Riccardo's world expanded and the tower seemed to grow sky word, Ren looked down at Riccardo's falling form, "it's not me who kill's you." There was a loud thud. "It's the eight story fall." He growled.

Fiona came up beside him, she looked down at Riccardo then her eyes slowly looked up at Ren, Ren turned from her whipping his face.

"I knew you and Hewie would come." Ren let out a sigh, "Ya any time." She looked at him as he turned away. "Ren?" he turned looking back at her, just as she charged in to him, Fiona cried happily. Ren hugged her back. "Come on lets get you some cloths," she went a little Red, that made him smile. She followed him not sure what he had in mind. She smiled when Ren handed her a bag with her old cloths inside. Ren took a moment and notice a strange mural of the tower and a building, separated from a body of water. Remembering the toy bridge he took the item from his bag and set it in place.

Hearing the sound of water rushing away, he and Fiona walked to the edge of the tower, a bridge now connected the tower to the main land and a huge building built from the bedrock.

The two headed down the steps and down the spiral platform. "I'll wait out side while you get changed." she nodded "Okay." Ren headed for the front doors, closing them behind him, the cold air rushed up to meet him, finally taking in what he had done. Ren slowly stepped forward; he couldn't look at Ricardo's body. _"Ryu… Ren..." _a weak voice spoke out, Ren looked down at Riccardo. Ren sneered "still alive?"

Fiona put the bag down, she looked in side, she would be happy to get some good shoes back on, she slipped out of the garb. And quickly got back into the clothes she got from the castle, though she couldn't find elastic to do up her hair. So she left it down, she kind of preferred it that way. Under her cloths where a couple of Ren's broken arrows and a few Medallions, Ren must have found them. She recognized the design from the alchemy room back at the castle. Fiona sat there looking at the broken projectiles; she smiled putting them back in the bag and headed for the Alchemy hole she had seen earlier.

Ren Knelt beside Riccardo, he couldn't say anything.

_"I'm sorry Ren, you didn't deserve this. But I couldn't allow Lorenzo to have her."_

"Why, what's this Lorenzo want?"

_"Her, He will claim her."_

Riccardo Reached in to his shirt, and pulled out a small crystal dagger pendent.

_"Your Grandfather made this for me; He took the energy, from the creatures he killed. And imbued it into this, he was trying to make me and my brother Human."_

_"But the energy in this, couldn't help Me." _he took Ren's hand and placed it inside._ "Take it, its yours; he would have wanted you to have it."_

Ren took the amulet. _"The purified energy will fuel you, it give's off a strong Azoth sent, it will make Lorenzo track on to you instead of Fiona."_

Riccardo took Ren's hand, a weird cold synced with them. "Why are you helping me?"

_"My Azoth is useless to you, Ren Please don't allow Lorenzo to claim her. He is the one who originally told me to bring her here, he is the one who made me kill my…" _Ren wasn't sure what to do,with that Riccardo died. He put down Riccardo's hand and stood there. He looked at the amulet; he put it around his neck. It was very cold, but it warmed as it touched his body, Ren felt a cold, warmth come over his whole body. Ren slowly knelt down, closing Riccardo's eyes.

"Sai'Ke Ocuir Jouva, Vur Cve Mrith Jouva, Persvek Ah U'Hajina, Riccardo."

Ren stood up letting a smile cross his face, it then went serious as he looked up at the house of truth, it was like staring in to a monster waiting for you to get to close, just to swallow you whole, Ren pulled an arrow and leveled it at forty degrees and he fired. A second later he heard it strike the houses wooden door, he lowered the weapon.

Fiona came up next to him. She had something in her hand, 12 silver arrows, razor tipped heads on the end and leather like veins. The new arrows where light and sleek with a mechanical 4 point arrowhead, that was designed to open as it penetrated the body, drilling its way in. Ren smiled. "I'm starting to get a hang of this alchemy stuff." she smiled at him. "Thanks," Ren said and the two traveled across the bridge to the house of truth.


	14. Chp13 Said the Spider

Haunting ground Chapter 13

Said the spider to the fly

_The eye sees not itself but a reflection by some other things_

_-Shakespeare_

_Julius Caesar_

The house of truth wasn't much, by what Ren and Fiona could see it was a large square building. The structure seemed to extend along the coast; he let out a sigh as the waves lapped against the shore. The E shaped building was surrounded by a large rock face making going around next to impossible. Fiona headed up the stairs, noticing Ren holding back, "what's wrong?" Fiona said looking down at him, her eyes followed his; Ren scanned the huge building, from what he could see. "No windows, it's completely isolated." He said Ren looked up at her. Fiona smiled as Ren followed her in. Fiona pulled the arrow that Ren had fired earlier out of the door. She smiled handing it to him, Now that's just wasteful." he notched it just incase. They drew in the massive hall, It was weird; the room looked like what Ren would call the inside of a stomach. They continued forward on the bone floor, Ren went low pulling the arrow to full draw, and headed down a set of steps. All Ren could see where plants and more taxidermy, wolves, grizzly bears and other big game animals. He headed back up Fiona already checking out a second set of stairs. The other lower area was just an empty room, a couple boxes of dynamite was off to the side, "guess they're planning to redecorate." The little joke made them smile.

Back up stairs Fiona stopped at the end of the hall, noticing a tap, she filled up Ren's flask. As Ren and Hewie headed to the left following a weird wall that looked like bones blocking the way, Hewie followed sniffing around gnawing on the bone like pillars; he knelt next to the dog. "Guess they're real. Femur's belonging to some big animal?" Hewie didn't answer. Fiona turned the corner as Ren opened a door. It took Fiona a second to catch up; Ren was standing there waiting for her. "So when we find Lorenzo, what then?" Fiona shrugged, "we go home?" She sounded hopeful, Ren nodded his eyes wondered "What's wrong?" Fiona asked.

Ren shook his head, "just something Riccardo said." Fiona nodded, "do you think if he didn't want to help us. He would have guided us here…" Ren turned to look at her, Fiona realizing how much sense that really made. She sighed, "Guess that dose sound a lot like famous last words… Let's just give him the benefit of the doubt?"

Ren Nodded, "we don't have much of a choice now, do we?" They continued down the hall, Fiona stood at the door on the other end of the tunnel. Her hand was shaking, she was shaking. This could all be a trap, they wanted her and only her, and she had her proof that Ren and Hewie where dispensable. Ren's hand fell on her shoulder, without thinking her other hand came up and rested on his. She slowly pushed the door open and stepped in looking around. To her relief Ren was still behind her. Ren was leering at something in the gloom, "Who's there?" Fiona backed up against the door.

"Poor Fiona, Riccardo put you two through quite a bit. Didn't he, he was always a trouble maker, a bad apple."

Lorenzo came forward, or more like wheeled forward. The man was ancient; his right eye was half closed probably due to a stroke, or mutable strokes. His teeth where decayed, which caused him to make a sucking sound when he breathed.

"You got a lot to answer for, old man," Ren growled. "Don't you mean my boy, your grandfather has a lot to answer for," the old man smiled lightly, Ren felt like he was boring in to his very soul. "He gave up his family life to come here and protect me and my lands." Ren growled "Bull shit!!!" he yelled. "He is also the one who helped Ugo escape with that Wench Ayla." Ren looked over at Fiona. "My Grandfather died, over 30 years ago." Ren growled "Hmm is that what they told you?" Lorenzo smiled. Ren didn't have any answers; Fiona came forward, "what about my dad." Lorenzo smiled again wheeling forward.

"I Aureolus Lorenzo Belli created them both. Riccardo and Ugo, Ren's grandfather, rescued your mother Ayla, when she was injured, so he brought her here to recover. This is where she met Ugo. I of course prohibited them from seeing each other; John eventually helped her escape with Ugo. They stole him away from me." Ren's smiled, "looks like gramps and I have a lot in common." Lorenzo let out a grunt "But then you came along Fiona, My dear sweet Fiona." he smiled again.

"Fate has brought you back to me, and now thanks to Ren you are mine, all mine." Ren frowned "You wish." Lorenzo scowled "I was expecting Riccardo to kill you, but he seemed to gain a kind of fondness for you." He smiled at Ren, "But by killing him you saved me some trouble."

"But I was hoping you both would have finished each other off." Ren smiled, "Sorry about your luck." He began to Roll towards them, "but no matter! She is mine."

No-----! Fiona screamed. Ren charged forward slamming his boot in to the chair, forcing the old mans chair against a large cabinet. Lorenzo let out a curse just as two arrows screamed at him and slammed in to his chair above his shoulders, he looked up the arrows still vibrating. He lowered his arms, Ren training an arrow on him. "No offence, but I don't think you'll be doing much of anything, I also think it is in your best interest to give us away out, Old Man." Ren Growled.

Lorenzo Glared at him, "how dare you." but Ren and Fiona where already out the door.

Fiona hugged herself, "don't worry, we'll find a way out." Ren said, "I promise you, you, me and Hewie ARE getting out of here." that made Fiona smile a bit, but she was wearing her feelings all over. 'I loved my Mom and dad'. She said. She turned and stared at the door, "I really thought he was truly on our side." She noticed Ren look back at her, He looked like he was going to say something, but kept turning his attention to the archways of the hall, and they could sense something alive about the place. The archway looked like it had arms and other human body parts protruding through them. Ren turned as one of the hands reached out and grabbed his arm. "Shit..." but he was cut off as the arm forced him into the wall. Fiona yelled, running to help him but the door behind her opened. She glanced down as Lorenzo pulled himself through the threshold, apparently the atrophy in his legs didn't keep him from crawling around. "Run!" she heard Ren Yell. Lorenzo looked over at him and smiled, he quickly pulled a throwing dagger. But he was out of range.

Fiona turned through a door and in to a dark area and down a flight of steps, it was dark.

She could hear Lorenzo breathing heavily up above. The door across from her was barred, she was trapped, she waited for him to attack, but it never came. "Why Fiona thought spying a torch on the wall. She took the small flame and slowly started up the stairs. Hewie let out a worried whine, Ren was gone. She ran to where he had been, but he was gone. By the look of the arm that had him, it looked like Ren must have broken lose. She smiled and headed slowly down the hall, Hewie kept ahead of her as they headed back out in to the main hall. Hewie began to growl as she heard a light shuffling; she ducked down the stairs, to avoid the old man. It was a lightly lit area. Fiona held the torch high to get a look around. The only thing in the room was the stacked boxes 'TNT', written on them. Fiona looked at the torch and backed away, just then Lorenzo Pulled himself out from behind the crates. She went to Run as Lorenzo let out a burst of speed. Catching her foot Fiona fell forward, Lorenzo pulling himself on top of her. Fiona swung the torch at him, but the old man swiped it away.

"Now My Fiona, my dear sweet Fiona."Fiona felt him caress her cheek, she looked for Hewie but he was nowhere to be seen. So she did the only thing she could do, she brought her leg up as hard as she could, Catching the old man between the legs. He let out a cry as Fiona pushed him off. She quickly scrambled to her feet; Lorenzo snarled but realized she wasn't looking at him. She turned and ran, she looked back in time to see Lorenzo look back, the torch he had knocked away landed near the box of TNT and had caught fire. Fiona heard him scream her name as a massive explosion tore through the room. Fiona felt her self fall back from the force of the blast. As the smoke cleared, she and Hewie descended the stairs. Lorenzo had been crushed by some falling rocks, but the blast had also opened a doorway in to a new hall. Smiling to herself she and Hewie headed back to the main hall to find Ren.

Ren walked on through the gloom, he had managed to pry open the arm holding him. But before he could get away the wall opened up and he was literally tossed in, Ren was sure he had heard an explosion so he headed towards that sound, but the hall ended and lead him in a completely new direction. After what seemed like an eternity his boot crashed in to something, using the torch he had found earlier he picked it up. It was white and round. It was definitely a skull, but as Ren turned it over. He quickly realized that it wasn't human. It had long fangs, two prominent eye sockets, and six smaller ones. Ren dropped it to the ground and continued on. But stopped to the shuffling sound behind him, Ren paused. Nothing moved nothing made a sound. There was a light cackle Ren dropped the torch, and unsheathed his bow backing up, notching one of the explosive shots he continued to back away heading towards a light source. Ren shot a look back, just as the torch was cut out. Agreeing with himself he was being followed, he turned and picked up speed, coming into a small circular room, it was dimly lit. This area was a lot like the catacombs he had seen earlier and more then likely just as old. Ren turned as he heard another hiss; he took aim at the tunnel. A figure dropped from the ceiling. She stood in the hall, seeming afraid of the light. she stood a full foot taller then him, her feet ended in long spider like legs, positioned on her toes, her arms also ended the same way, four long legs protruded from her back, a large bubble seemed to hang between her legs, Ren assumed it was a sort of insect thorax. Two long pinchers extended from the mouth, that Ren assumed was a smile.

She seemed quite pleased with herself. Ren released the arrow at the spider things thorax, it screamed as it was thrown forward; the large bubble was completely destroyed by the explosion. Ren backed up as she screamed in agony being forced in to the light. The ear piecing screeching would put even Daniella to shame. The screaming didn't stop until she was just a burnt husk. "Somehow I don't think that's one of Lorenzo's many love children." Ren turned as a new door was opened, this hall was lit so he headed through, leaving the dead creature behind, but he could hear many more coming to life.

Ren soon found himself running as fast as he could through a hall. He assumed and hoped he was back in the house of truths basement. Ren managed to bust through an old barred door and up a flight of stairs. The new hall he was in looked a lot like the hall that lead to Lorenzo's study. He followed it to a door watching the limbs on the walls carefully. The door way at the end of the hall opened into a large room. A massive stone crusher was positioned on the wall to his right, large machinery to his left. It looked like a small excavation site. "Where is she!?!?" Ren froze and turned, Lorenzo lay there at the door. "Why is it you give off such a strong Azoth?" the old man glanced up at the blue crystal hanging from Ren's neck." Lorenzo Let out a hiss and dragged himself focusing on the small crystal dagger reaching for it, but Ren was quick at Getting out of the mans way. Hoisting him self up on to some boxes. Lorenzo glared up at him. Ren sat there perched like a great Raptor Eyeing it's pray. "Why did you help us? Why did you lead us here?" Ren growled. Lorenzo smiled,

"To Bring Fiona here for my grand transformation." He smiled at Ren, "so judging by the alligator impersonation you haven't found her yet. Riccardo was right. I should have stopped you when I had the chance." Ren said, cursing himself. He looked down "so what will happen to her... when you take her... Azoth." Ren looked back the way he had came, "And what the hell are those things in the lower levels." he looked at him with a confused look. "She will Remain here with me," Lorenzo said coldly. Ren nodded, "you deserve a fate worse then death, for hindering this task," Lorenzo hissed. "Really? Judging by the weird mutated skeletons in your basement, your fates worse them mine." Lorenzo grit his teeth. "When I'm rid of this body, I will see you die slowly." Ren hopped off the boxes glaring down at Lorenzo, he had a slight look of fear in his eyes. "Then it's in my best interest to see you don't leave this room, Alive." Lorenzo smiled "you won't kill me just like that, you have too much heart." he rolled as an arrow struck where he had once been. The old man breathed hard, "How dare you!" he spat.

He crawled forward, grabbing for Ren's Legs Pulling him to the ground; Ren dropped his bow, as Lorenzo wrapped his powerful hands around Ren's neck. But Ren was stronger then Fiona and used his leg to throw the old man up and over. Lorenzo landing on the old rock crusher conveyer belt, Ren coughed as he got to his feet. Lorenzo looked up as the hunter leveled the bow with Lorenzo. "You don't have it in you to kill a man in cold blood; I have done nothing to you." Lorenzo smiled, as Ren turned taking aim at the machinery. "Let's, let fate decide."

Ren released the arrow, there where sparks of electricity, a second passed and there was a loud hum, as the generator roared to life. Lorenzo yelled as the conveyer belt started to move, Ren didn't watch as Lorenzo was pulled in. his scream's where cut off by a brutal crunching sound. "He deserved it Ryu Don't forget that," He said to himself. After the belt had stopped Ren looked at the mess, a key in the bloody heap. Ren picked it up; somehow it had missed being crushed.

Fiona slowly headed back sure she had heard the sound of machinery, she looked passed the rubble, the explosive's made a continent hole, Lorenzo no where to be seen. Hewie let out a light whine, heading on a head. The new hall was similar to the one that lead to Lorenzo's study. Fiona noticed Hewie clawing at a door she slowly opened it. The door opened in to a large room, Fiona smiled. Ren was standing at the other end of the room; she went to run up to him but stopped. She noticed blood pooling from a conveyer belt, she took in a gulp of air, "L… Lorenzo?"

Ren nodded looking his bow over, adjusting a few components. "You ready to get out of here?" Ren said, putting away a small tool. She nodded. Both turned and headed for the doorway.

The new room was a brightly colored room, with teal colored tiles. Hewie sniffed around, Ren looked to his right noticing a strange doorway. Sensing a weird energy coming from it. He placed his hand on the door, it was almost humming, he knocked on it, but it was like an invisible shield was there. Ren turned, "hey Fiona check this out." He watched as Fiona opened a door and stepped inside. Just as the door slammed shut behind her. Ren ran to it, pulling it open. But it only opened to an empty closet. 'Fiona?' Ren silently whimpered.

Fiona spun realizing she was an idiot for going off ahead, she tried the door.

_"YOU HAVE BEEN VERY NAUGHTY FIONA, YOU ARE CAUSEING ME MUCH GREIF."_

"Who's there?" she yelled. She glanced around the room. She tried the door one more time.

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING FIONA?"_ the voice mocked, _"WHERE DO YOU INTEND TO RUN?" _

She headed deeper into the room, looking for the source of the voice.

_"OH HOW I LOVE THEE, AZOTH!"_

Thinking fast she noticed a door on the other side of the room, she ran to it. It opened in to a Closet.

_"AHA. LOOKS LIKE A DEAD END, DEAR, HOW... UNFORTUNATE."_

Fiona grits her teeth, "stop jerking me around!!!" she yelled imitating Ren's swagger.

_"GETTING FLUSTERED I SEE."_

She headed back in to the room. Just as a book shelf fell in front of her, she fell back hard.

_THAT WAS A CLOSE ONE, EH FIONA._ Fiona looked around

_"I CAN SEE YOU CLEARLY FROM HERE."_

Fiona found her self looking about, "where?"

_"YOU SIMPLY CANNOT UNDERSTAND, EVEYTHING I DO IS FOR THE GREAT TRUTH." _

"Who are you, let us go" Fiona called out.

_"HOW ADORABLE YOU ARE, FIONA, AT LAST! YOU ARE MINE FIONA. HAVE YOU LONGED FOR ME AS I LONG FOR YOU?"_

Fiona paused as she heard the door unlock, she ran over to it. It opened but Ren didn't come charging in. a voice called from outside. "Come to me Fiona ...!" she backed away. "Come to me Fiona ...!" Marshaling all her courage she stepped through the door. But now in an entirely different area, "REN!?! HEWIE!?!" The door slowly closing behind her she only glanced back as it locked. _"The great Aureolus Belli once said the most valuable thing in this world. Is the great truth."_

_Human beings..._

She stopped as she saw Ren and her mother appear, but only shadows of themselves.

_"Human life..._

Riccardo and her father appeared next to them. The figures starred at her, but her parents didn't come to comfort her, Riccardo Didn't try to grab her, and Ren made no move to protect her. They just stood there staring off in to nothing.

_They are not capable of grasping this truth. We cannot merely sit idle and await the future. We must dedicate our lives' to the realization of the truth." _

She looked up at a large mural on the ceiling, she looked back as her mom dad and Ren faded.

_"Ah, Fiona... no my Azoth..."_

Fiona saw a stair case and a door to her right, the door unlocked and opened slightly.

_"Come to me._ It pleaded,_ Come to me... " _


	15. Chp14 United we stand

Haunting Ground chapter 14

I'm strongest with you

_Alarm him to the front, to surprise him to the rear. Create and uproar in the east to strike in the west._

_-chang Yu,_

_Sung dynasty strategist _

"Ah Fiona... no my Azoth..."

Fiona saw a stair case and a door to her right, the door unlocked and opened slightly.

"Come to me. Come to me... "

Fiona looked back at the way she had come; she had no other choice but to move forward.

She slowly climbed the steps clasping the door handle, it opened with little effort.

She stepped in to the small room, closing the door behind her, not noticing the figure standing behind it. Fiona froze backing away her eyes going wide, she stepped back looking in to Riccardo's face, but it wasn't him, "Daddy?" the figure laughed slightly, Fiona continued to step back, unable to believe it was her father. She fell back on a stone chesterfield, "Ah, Fiona..."

He said reaching out to caress her cheek. "My dear, sweet holder of Azoth!" she swiped away his hand, "what's going on. Your not my...!" Fiona tried to sink back into the seat, and disappear "Azoth is the essence of life!" she starred up in to her father's face, "we alchemists have the ability to convert it in to power!" He smiled. "We can live forever!" he paused, looking her over. "You're Azoth, Fiona. Belongs to me!" he roared.

The man chuckled to himself, but then made a choking sound, that turned in to a scream. Right before her eyes, his skin tightened, and his hair turned from gray to red, he stopped laughing. His face now resembling the picture of the young man in her room back at the castle, his fiery red hair, his deep blue eyes. He smiled at her, laughing happily to himself. Feeling his face, he now looked to be in his late twenties, he glanced at her. "Do you not see?" he laughed feeling his face. "Come to me, Fiona. I will now extract the Azoth latent in you." he offered his hand to her, Not noticing the door behind him slowly open. "In order to realize the everlasting life of Aureolus Belli."

"Hey!" Ren yelled. Lorenzo turned, just as an arrow pierced through his shoulder, the point blank range sent him to the wall, landing Next to Fiona she got up, running past Ren. She looked back. "Run, get out of here." Ren Yelled, drawing his twin daggers, she didn't argue, she got out of there. Hewie let out a bark as she ran out, happy to see her. She turned as Ren said something, but his voice disappeared as she ran.

Lorenzo grabbed the arrow and tore it from his arm, throwing it to Ren. He smiled when Ren knelt down to pick it up, as he stood Lorenzo charged. Ren managed to dodge, running his blade across Lorenzo's back. "Didn't I see you get flattened by a rock crusher?" Ren growled, a little amazed by Lorenzo's speed. Lorenzo smiled as the earth beneath Ren's feet shook, sending him to the ground, he rolled as Lorenzo charged slamming his fist in to the ground. Ren got to his feet, "your pretty fast Old man." Lorenzo continued to smile at him, his teeth an eerie white. Ren didn't have time to move, as Lorenzo flashed forward, slamming his fist in to Ren's injured arm. Ren yelled in pain falling to the ground, "I promised I would kill you boy." Ren reached into his jacket, and threw a small pouch in to Lorenzo's face. It burst in to a thick black cloud, Lorenzo yelled rubbing his eyes, making the shards of sand dig in to his face,

Ren charged slamming both blades in to the lord's chest, throwing him to the ground.

Lorenzo coughed holding his chest, but he did not die, but to Ren's horror the wound healed up. He opened his eyes. They seemed to glow with a deep fury. Lorenzo grit his teeth as energy built up in his hand, he flew at him with a flaming punch, a smile on his face. But it disappeared as Ren caught his hand. Lorenzo felt his own energy leave him, then had it thrown back at him, as Ren twisted his arm, locking it behind his back then threw him in to the wall. He glared at him. "What are you?" Lorenzo yelled. "I'm my grandfathers, grandson, get with the fucking program." Ren roared. "You can't beat me boy... I'm immortal!!!" he said breathlessly. "Right." Ren yelled. Lorenzo smiled "be that as it may, This Isn't over." Ren stood there as Lorenzo literally disappeared, when he was sure Lorenzo was gone Ren collapsed to the ground holding his arm, his arm going numb. "Fiona!" Ren stood "got to find her before him dose." charged for the door pumping his arm. But he collapsed again in pain, the surge rippling throughout his arm, he sheathed his weapons and slowly continued on, blood already slipping down his arm and on to the ground, he took off leaving the same kind of blood trail a hunter like him was used to following. Ren went through a dark hall then paused as he came up a flight of stairs; he was back in the house of truth. He looked back down the dark steps.

"Fiona where are you?" he collapsed against the wall, coughing lightly "I'm not going to make it" he thought, his world going dark.

Fiona paused turning just as their was a flash of light and Lorenzo was standing before her. Hewie let out a bark and charged, "No!" Fiona screamed as the man caught the dog by the throat, His hand started to glow as he threw the dog against the wall, Fiona ran up to the dog kneeling next to him."Hewie no." Lorenzo approached, "I have waited so long for this moment."

Fiona helped the dog to his feet and ran.

They entered in to a dark room. The hall split in to two leading to a blue and red door.

It looked like a long rib cage; Fiona got the sense that if she ran threw the wrong door she would turn to see a gaping maw of a dragon looking at her.

Fiona kept on taking the door on the left, a red door.

"_THAT'S THE WRONG WAY MY DEAR."_ Fiona turned Lorenzo in hot pursuit; Hewie let out a bark but chased after Fiona. She tore through the red door in to a yellow room, then in to a blue room. Every time she ran through one door, she ended up in the same room Fiona turned looking back, "Is he still coming?" Fiona turned Running into a blue room.

She stopped taking a breath. "Fiona?" She heard a faint whisper, come from somewhere "Ren?"

Hewie came bursting up the stairs. "Ren!?!" his eyes lit up as Fiona came running up the steps. She went to hug him but Ren hissed in pain, he dropped to the ground.

But to his amazement Fiona caught him. Helping him slowly descend. Blood was dripping off his hand, Ren collapsed against the wall a smear of red ran down the wall. Fiona went to un-zip his jacket, he gasped in pain. He tried to stand. But Fiona gently and yet forcefully sat him down. "You've torn it open." she said lightly. She looked at him; her light blue/green eyes 'Teal they called it,' but he was just struck, he hadn't noticed they're beauty it calmed him down. "Ren you can't protect me if you're bleeding to death." Ren rested his head against the wall, as Fiona went to work patching him up.

Ren felt himself pass out a couple times, but Hewie was happy to nudge him awake. Ren looked up at Fiona; she was a beautiful young woman. Something about her made something in him click in to place, he felt whole with her around. "Thanks Fiona." Fiona looked up at him, she looked confused. "For what?" Ren was quiet, "I should be thanking you. You keep on saving me and Hewie. Yesterday morning you didn't even know I existed, yet now you're protecting a perfect stranger." she smiled, "yeah don't know what I was thinking, I'm starting to think your more trouble then your worth." Fiona smiled "Be quiet, your making to much noise." Ren nodded, "right would hate to have Lorenzo show up and ruin this precious moment." Fiona smiled; Ren could look at that smile all day, her eyes finally met with his. "Good times ..." he said slowly leaning in to her, Fiona found herself go numb but felt herself leaning in, she never thought her first kiss would be in a place like this… they almost met when Ren felt his arm began to burn again. He leaned back, but smiled at her "sorry." she saw his face go a little red.

Fiona smiled washing off her hands with the water left in Ren's flask; she took Ren's arm, helping him up. "Come on," she said. "We have to keep moving," Ren rubbed his arm, it still burnt. "Roger… any idea where we are?" Ren said flexing his arm, taking His bow as Fiona handed it to him. "No," she said, "but this looks like the front lobby, though I think we're in a different part of the house." Ren nodded. They headed up the steps, Ren quickly realized they where definitely in a different part, the door that led to the bridge, and the water tower was gone. The doors that would have lead to Lorenzo's study where missing as well. Fiona opened the door on the other side of the lower lobby. She saw Ren come walking down the stairs on the east side of the foyer. Hewie took the lead, while Fiona and Ren followed. It was along archway that lead about 60 feet ahead to a door, small holes where in the floor, about every seven feet. They passed a couple of the small caverns, when suddenly there was a light squeak. Two of the baby-man made came scurrying out of the wall. Ren struck one with an arrow; it screamed and melted away taking the arrow with it. Ren prepped another shot as the second closed in. Fiona quickly came in slamming her boot in to it. The creature hit the wall with a gasp. Ren's arrow striking right between where the eyes should have been, even before it hit the ground. Ren reached for his quiver to reload, "Crap, six more and I'm dry." Ren grit his teeth swearing to himself, he quickly removed the arrows putting them into the quiver, not wanting to waste them. He shouldered his bow, and then went to catch up. Hewie let out a bark and ran off, Forcing Ren once again to chase after them. Hewie lead them in to a dark Room and began pawing at a door. Fiona slowly opened it as Hewie charged in. the room was circular, with a large pool of molten something. Looked a lot like a refining pit. Large fans where positioned all around. But Hewie was interested in a large alter, It looked as if something had once been imbedded in to the wall over the alter. Hewie began sniffing the ground, he let out a bark and led them out of the furnace, and in to the cool air, "where is this dog leading us?" Ren thought. Fiona looked around thinking that they looked like the catacombs, she had seen back at the Mansion. She followed Hewie and Ren to a large brightly lit room. Two large, god like statues stood guard. Fiona approached the wall where Hewie was barking. Suddenly she let out a cry of pain, Ren ran up to her. "My shoulder," she whimpered. Ren had noticed the open back of Fiona's blouse a couple of times and her strange birth mark on her left shoulder blade. But now it was glowing an angry red.

She placed her hand on it and felt Ren put his hand on her shoulder, suddenly on the wall appeared the same mark. They watched in amazement as the wall opened up, revealing a long cane with two serpents intertwined. Much like the one's you would see on a hospital building, the cane of Hermes, the messenger of Zeus. Ren walked up to it, he went to remove it, but jumped back as he got a shock to the hand. Ren rubbed his glove, the leather saving his skin. Before Ren could stop her, Fiona took her turn, removing it with out much trouble. she examined it, "I've seen this before!" she smiled, "I know how we can escape!" they headed down the hall, Fiona leading them back to the furnace room, the air was getting hot, his dark clothes absorbing the heat, but Ren was still relatively comfortable As comfortable as he could be. He looked around, as Fiona placed the Cain in to the slot. The ruby atop began to glow, they could hear the sound of machinery starting up, electricity jumping along exposed wires. Just then there was a rumble. Fiona backed up next to Ren, just as bolts of energy sprung along the wall and towards the door. The two glanced down as the pit began to fill and the fans started to turn.

"Guess that started something," Fiona said "Game on" Ren replied.

"Your efforts are for naught," the door to the room slammed shut, Hewie let out a deep growl. Lorenzo was standing by the door. "How long do you two plan to keep this up?" Ren growled, "Guess it's just you and me you 800 year old freak!!!" Fiona came up next to him, she smiled. "It's him. And, us!" she said bravely. "Let's finish this..." Lorenzo smiled. "Go." Fiona yelled and Hewie flanked him, tearing in to his shoulder. Ren closed the gap attacking with a fury of slashes.

He felt Lorenzo slam his fist in to his chest, he fell back. Suddenly there was a loud pop as bolts of electricity stopped Lorenzo in his tracks. He turned as Fiona threw another antimony tube, catching him in the chest. Hewie barked leaping onto Lorenzo's back digging in to his neck with his teeth. "Fiona the fans!!!" Ren yelled. She ran to one quickly stepping on the pressure plate, Hewie leapt off as Ren rolled back and struck with his wrath attack, sending Lorenzo into the powerful burst of air. It pushed him back towards the pit "come on... a little more..." Fiona found herself saying but then the fan stopped. "No!" Fiona Yelled stomping on the pressure plate, but the fan didn't come back. "You… are… mine!" Lorenzo said towering over her. Suddenly an arrow burst through his chest, as Hewie leapt on to his back. Ren grabbed Fiona and got out of the way. Hewie leapt off and rejoined Ren and Fiona. Ren stood there arrow in hand. "Fiona I need you to get Hewie to attack him." she looked confused, "I got an idea, but I have to make it count, after witch get behind me and don't help no matter what."

"But he'll, kill you!" she pleaded, "I know!" Ren said, "Just have Hewie ready." Fiona nodded as she and her dog ran to the other end of the room. Lorenzo looked; Fiona smiled at Ren 'ready.' Lorenzo laughed.

"Ya just keep laughing, tough Guy!" Fiona nodded, Hewie at the ready, Ren notched an arrow. "You think you can come here, and destroy everything I worked for. You're nothing Ryu, a slave, a filthy worthless slave." Lorenzo screamed. _"I'm not your slave!"_ Ren growled.

Lorenzo smiled as Hewie leapt on his back. The crystal around Ren's neck began to glow,

A sparkle of glowing gold light began to emanate from the tip of Ryu's arrow. He took aim and released. The arrow slammed in to Lorenz, passing right through him. As it did it left a trail of golden electricity. The bolt sailed over the flaming pit striking the wall on the other side.

To Lorenzo's horror he was being dragged backwards, "what is this?" he yelled unable to free himself the golden bolts acted like a tether he couldn't escape from. Ren readjusted his angle and began charging another Binding arrow.

Fiona watched as the, second arrow struck Lorenzo pushing him back a little more. He screamed, "Fiona!" he yelled he looked at her almost begging for help.

But Ren was in front of her, Lorenzo tried to teleport away, but when he reappeared he was still held by the sacred arrows. Fiona felt strange warmth as she pulled the last anatomy tube from her pouch, Hewie charged grabbing the man's hand, and she threw the casing. Lorenzo couldn't fight back. As the third arrow struck, Now Lorenzo couldn't fight it he was being dragged into the pit. But Fiona noticed the light from the first arrow was starting to fade.

Ren drew one last arrow

The top wing and bottom wheels of Flidais began to glow a brilliant gold. Ren's eyes now burning gold orbs. He loaded the last of Fiona's arrows and the gold light encircled it. Ren drew back, the bow now a blinding ray of energy. "HEWIE OFF!" Fiona yelled, unable to look at the massive souse of light. Hewie heard his name and leapt off. Lorenzo looked up as Hewie Ran to Ren and Fiona. They looked at Lorenzo absolute fear in the mans eyes. "YOU OVIOUSLY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE FUCKING WITH!!!," Ren yelled releasing.

The arrow now a spinning force of energy, it struck him tearing a hole through his chest. The arrow still going, still building up energy destroying the door across the room, the next room exploded into a burst of light. "Take that." Fiona was by his side, he felt his muscles relax. Surprised how quickly he recovered, Fiona smiled at him as they heard an eerie chuckle from Lorenzo.

"There aren't many, who would find a football sized hole in their chest, funny," Ren growled. Lorenzo stumbled back, the Binding arrows had completely faded, but the damage had been done, it was a fatal wound, but he was still laughing.

Just like the corpse in the mansion, Lorenzo just wouldn't die. They watched as he took a deep breath falling into the huge pit, his laughs turned to screams as he fell in, a massive pillar of fire sprung to the ceiling. Ren pulled Fiona back as bits of molten fire struck the ground then there was only silence. "Is he gone?" Ren didn't answer, they looked into the pit. Finally nodding, "Guess I'm not the only Hamilton who can put away a few baddies, eh Alyssa?" Ren smiled as a massive tremor tore through the building. "We better go," Fiona yelled. The three headed for the door, they ducked in to the dark room and out in to the hall. Just as a massive tremor struck. Ren Grabbed Fiona pulling her down, as their whole world shook.

They paused looking back, "you ok?" Ren asked. "_FIONA!!!"_ a desperate voice called, as a deep fiery glow appeared from the opposing room. _FIONA!!! _Ren looked up "No way." Fiona said grabbing Ren, and they ran for the door. Fiona fumbled to open the door to the ruins "Ren it's locked!!!" Ren saw a flaming figure emerge from the dark room. "You got to be fucking kidding me!?!" Ren turned slamming his boot in to the door. It began to splinter, Hewie charged at the door finishing it off. They charged through the ruined door. Ren stopped; the first turn had caved in. Fiona pulled Ren to the ground, as another tremor struck. They covered each other from the falling rock. Fiona lead the way in to the statue room, Ren Dropped the last of his caltrops, but as the flaming Lorenzo approached they melted, he turned running. Fiona stopped to look back but screamed as one of the statues toppled over. They managed to catch it before it fell on the both of them. The two struggled to right the fallen goddess, Fiona could see the glow of Lorenzo's burning form, "come on, come on!!!" Ren yelled, both pushing with all they had left, forcing the statue away.

"Run!!" Ren yelled, Fiona not wanting to argue. They turned out of the room, into the teal tiled hall. Lorenzo in extremely hot pursuit, they headed for the door, but it was too late. Lorenzo managed to get ahead of them. Ren backed up, drawing his daggers. The flaming skeleton seemed to smile. "Bones I can handle, exo-skeletons, I can handle. But I'm not flame retardant!" with Fiona Behind him, he nudged his right elbow against her stomach, the flat of his cold blade, running along her thigh. The blade ready in case the flaming monstrosity tried to make a grab for her. Ren could hear Fiona breathing hard, Ren had she pressed up against the wall. Ren growled. But kept his breathing steady, he was ready to fight this guy to the end, "I'll protect her from you, I swear," he whispered to Lorenzo. The flaming skeleton slowly began to approach, Ren waited until Lorenzo was in range before he took a swipe, the blade dancing off his chest, the blade melted, sparks flying everywhere. It forced him back, but he continued to approach, "Fiona whatever happens, I won't let him take you." Her hand fell on his arm, "I know," he could hear her brave sobs but the stress was getting to her. Ren raised his Knife, Ready for his final fight.

"Always thought I would go out in a blaze of glory."

But a metrical happened, Lorenzo fell forward, the flames finally taking their toll, Ren flattened himself to the wall staying just out of reach of the former lord. Lorenzo screamed as the flames started to die, "_FIIoonnaaa…" _Lorenzo grew silent lying still on the ground. Ren shuffled Fiona along the wall, they calmed down as the flames died. Ren looked at his other knife that had been damaged in the fight, dropping it to the ground. He turned when suddenly Lorenzo let out a yell, the two let out a yelp as the flames re-ignited and he began dragging himself towards Ren Fiona and Hewie. Ren grabbed Fiona's shoulders as they tried to get away, Lorenzo's screams echoing throughout the house of truth, but Lorenzo finally stopped, the flames went out and he went down for good. Fiona leaned against Ren who hugged her back, he hugged her close. Fiona had her hands on Ren's chest, his heart racing franticly but was slowing down. "Its ok Ren..." she looked up at him."We're safe." Ren smiled down at her. Ren watched as Fiona gently pulled away and walked up to her grandfather, kicking what was left of his skull away. "You took so much from me, but I know your dead, and this time for good..." she let out a sob, "you bastard."

Ren smiled, they both headed for the main door and together forced it open in to a calm cool breeze. They didn't know where this door would lead them, who the new enemy was.

But together, they could do anything.


	16. Chp15 The story is played out

Haunting Ground chapter 15

The story is played out

_Knowing the art of the direct and the indirect approach, you will always be victorious_

_-Grand Master Sun Tzu_

Ren lead the way to the castle gate, for some reason he no longer cared about his grandfathers possessions, he was a great man and Ren knew that. That's was all that mattered to him. His grandfather existed now in his heart and honestly, Ren really couldn't be any happier, a light smile crossed his face, the sun was beginning to rise as they entered the front yard of the castle, he couldn't help but snicker to himself as Hewie Marked his Territory on the Tree he was left to die bonded to. But he noticed Fiona was worried, "hey what's wrong?" Fiona stopped. "What are we supposed to do now? The front doors are still locked." Fiona shook her head, "after everything, we're back down to square one." she saw Ren stop reaching in to his back pocket, he came up to her as He gently took her hand, "sorry I forgot about this." his black glove still warm from the fight with lord Belli, he dropped a large gold key into her hand, "Riccardo gave it to me when he sent me back to the castle, and took you to the tower. Hopefully it's the key to the front gate." He smiled, "when I told you we would get out of here, I wasn't being positive, I meant it." She looked up at him; her eye's filled with tears. "So you mean… you could have left with out me...? But you still came for me, all this time you really where protecting me?" Ren shrugged, smiling slightly "Hewie too." Fiona's eyes welled up, "Ren I'm sorry I didn't…" Ren put his finger to her lips. "Like I said before, we'll leave it at that." She looked down, taking Ren's Jacket, she came up locking lips with him, a tear rolled down her cheek, and she kissed him as hard as she could. After a second she lightly pulled back, Hugging Him. "Thank you..."

The slow walk to the main gates was quiet, but it seemed to last forever, Fiona wasn't sure why but, she wanted it to last forever. Fiona's hand moved and took Ryu's hand nervously, "what ever happens we're together in this." She took out the key heading for the door trying to quickly force the key in, the thought that a new unseen enemy could attack at any moment kept crossing her mind. The key kept jumping along the lock her shaking hands and fear took over, Hewie let out a light whine, rubbing his nose on her bare leg. She looked over at him. She could hear Ren slowly approaching. She let out a calm sigh, "Thanks Hewie," she leaned down and hugged the dog. Then stood pushing the key into the hole, she happily unlocked the door. She and Ren pushed it open, it lead down a dirt path, past a guard house. A few birds happily sang, the sun was slowly starting to rise, the pink and blue horizon told them it was going to be a beautiful day.

She turned, But Ren and Hewie's attention where else where. Across the bridge the front door opened and Debilitas stepped outside, a pair of hedge clippers in his hand. Ren looked at the pair of scissors, a remembering story his cousin Alyssa Hamilton had told him that made him smile, this would top it. Hewie let out a low growl, Ren looked back at Fiona. But to his surprise she was completely calm, that made him smile slightly. The caretaker finally noticed the three of them over. He began to walk forward; something else was in his hand. It was a knapsack, Ren's knapsack. Curiosity got the better of him. He cautiously started to walk forward, meeting the huge man halfway.

Debilitas handed him the bag, Before Ren could say anything the caretaker turned and walked away. "Thanks Big guy... take care of yourself," Ren said smiling.

Debilitas stopped and turned he smiled and to they're surprise he bowed respectively, then turned to go to his work. As they watched him leave Fiona smiled pushing the door open all the way, "Hewie!?!" she said walking out but she stopped and turned. Ren wasn't with her.

The wind blew across the hunters face; He was looking up at one of the bay windows.

Riccardo and a woman where standing there looking down at them, but it wasn't Riccardo, it was someone else. The looks on they're faces were... grateful. Ren smiled and they seemed to smile back at him. He didn't need to look in the bag, he knew what was packed inside, Ren just wanted to get some food then sleep, for about a week. The two figures disappeared, smiles still on their faces. "Anytime!" he said. Ren let out his breath slowly, 'On to Our next challenge, eh partner,' he said to Flidais. He turned a worried look on Fiona's face. The hunter smiled at her, slowly making his way away from the place of his ancestors. Hewie barked and happily took off, "Hewie? Wait up boy!" Fiona yelled, chasing after him. "Give me a brake." Fiona looked back laughing happily, "Come on, Please!" Ren yelled putting the bag on his back and quickly once again chased after them.

It was a new day.


	17. chp16 Epilogue

Haunting Ground

Epilogue

_The Journey of life, is the many Journeys one takes_

_-Johnahen Lawn_

Hewie stood on the main road, he seemed to be looking back impatiently and happy to be out of there. He looked back as Fiona and Ren caught up, coming out of the dark woods Ren looked up and down the deserted dirt road. Chances of someone coming up it were somewhere around none. Ren checked his phone, which still had no service; with any luck it would catch a tower. He watched as Hewie took the lead, Ren shouldered his bow following the dog, Fiona in tow and they headed south and towards London. "Theirs a rest stop some 10 miles up." Ren said, The cool air was beginning to fade with the rising sun, the trio headed down the road anyway.

They walked for what seemed like hours. Ren could see Fiona was exsosted, but she tried hard to hide it. Hewie let out a bark, in the distance a vehicle was heading right for them Ren looked up. He smiled recognizing it instantly, "It's my aunt," Ren said Flagging the vehicle down, the vehicle slowed to a stop. Ren and Fiona smiled at each other, as his aunt got out and came running to him. The older woman looked the two over. "My god you both look like hell." She looked Fiona over, "God you must be freezing." she removed her jacket wrapping it around Fiona, and shot an angry look at Ren,

"Ryu Hamilton here you are wearing a jacket and jeans out here in the cold and you let a young woman, whose wearing nothing but silk catch her death." Fiona giggled shyly. Ren let out a bit of a growl, they where quickly ushered into the Vehicle.

Fiona didn't say anything as she sat down, she was always a little shy around strangers. the woman who she had just met had Ren's kind caring eyes, but they also had a mystical sparkle to them. Fiona knew she was alright as the low hum of the car pulling her in a deep sleep. She leaned on Ren's shoulder, she couldn't believe she was actually away from that place, she was sure, that it was Belli castle she would spend the rest of her life, how ever long that may have been. Now she was safe, safe enough to close her eyes safe enough to dream her fear's away.

Hewie let out a deep breath, laying his head on Fiona's lap, she placed her hand on the dogs head. Happy to have someone who cared so much for him, instead of the life he had been subjected to. Fiona could feel his tension release, his muscles relax the dog's ears lazily cocking. His eyes closed immediately, but not before looking up at Ryu, to see if all was well.

Ren lightly loosened his grip on his bow; thinking it was now a part of his arm. He leaned his head back as he laid the weapon on his and Fiona's lap, Hewie sniffing the weapon slightly. he pulled off his gloves. His hands covered in dirt, blood and grit. Slowly pulling off his jacket he applied pressure to his wound, he looked back seeing the castle tower start to disappear.

An hour passed, and Nancy Hamilton. locked eyes with Ryu in the rear view mirror, "did you find what you where looking for?" she asked, Ren smiled. Fiona mumbled something under her breath and Ren nodded, "Ya ...I did."

Ren stared out the window for what felt like hours, finally closing his eyes. The sound of the car disappearing, the pain leaving... but the anxiety stayed firm. the strange creature he had seen before and the huge statue were there to meet him in his thoughts. He shivered his eyes shifting colour again as he opened them. For him and his family he knew it wasn't over.

2 days later.

Fiona entered the play area, suddenly she heard someone cry out, "FIONA!!" she turned as her little brother leaped into her arms, many of the people stopped to watch the reunion. Fiona picked him up hugging him, "I'm sorry I didn't come home." she turned opening her eyes to look at Ren standing out side in the window, he smiled at her. She had never been happier in her entire life, Fiona Cried and so did her little brother.

Ren stood by the window, as Fiona hugged the young boy he had come to know as, Mike Ugo Belli, 6 years old. It had taken a couple days for Inspector Hamilton to track down the boy. The adoption center was beautifully decorated. Ren smiled as a nun nodded to him. Ren remembering the time he had spent in Wish House orphanage In Toluca County.

Apparently the babysitter had brought Mike here when Fiona's parents never came home.

But that didn't matter, what mattered was the happiness in the young boys eyes. It was heartwarming to see his presumed dead sister alive, and the huge smile on both they're faces made Ren smile to himself and he found himself thinking about his sisters Alice and Uriko. Ren ran his fingers through the dog's bushy hair, a bright caller around his Neck. '**HEWIE**' written in bold letters. He knelt down the dog licked his face. He got up and left, Ren stopped, looking back at the dog, Hewie seemed confused. Ren smiled but before walking away he knelt down rubbing the dogs head one last time, "Take care of them for me, OK!" he said.

Fiona took her brothers hand as they headed for the door, Mike looked up at her. "What's wrong?" he asked. A confused look on his sisters face, "Ren?" she scanned the viewing window, when she opened the door Hewie let out a happy bark, coming up to meet little Mike. Fiona smiled, "This is Hewie." she said to Mike, the boy happily petting the dog. Hewie let out a low whine looking up at her, "Hewie stay with Mike," she commanded running off, one of the social workers looked worried and came up to the young boy. but the White German Shepherded spun around getting between them, he began to growl fiercely, his fur standing on end. She backed away and the dog calmed instantly, the woman understanding why Fiona left her brother in the dog's very capable hands. Fiona ran out side looking about, she saw him walking across the road. "REN!?!" he turned looking up at her as she ran up to him, "I just wanted to say goodbye." She said "Ryu." he said quietly. Fiona looked at him, "My name is Ryu, Ren's just a nickname." he seemed sad. Fiona smiled at him, "Its Nice to finally meet you then, Ryu." She noticed he had Riccardo's amulet in his hand. "what are you going to do with that?" she said pointing to the trinket. "Keep it, it may come in handy one day." Ren smiled, "So I guess this is it?" she said, Ren (Ryu) nodded. "I wish I could stay but…" Fiona nodded sniffing a bit.

There was a faint ringing, he pulled out his cell looking at it briefly, then back at her, "I got to go." Fiona nodded sadly hugging him, "thank you for… everything." Ryu nodded, she hugged him one last time. "Catch Ya later," He said turning, she watched him walk away.

Hewie brushed her leg with his nose. "What's wrong?" her younger brother asked, she smiled. "I was just saying goodbye to a friend." her little brother smiled; as they began to walk towards they're aunt's home. A small tear fell across her cheek; it was the last one she would shed for that place.

She stopped and looked back one last time but she couldn't see him. 'Next time we meet lets hope its someplace a little more normal.' she thought taking her brothers hand And heading down the street, Towards her aunts home and their new life.

Well that's it.

I hope who ever read this enjoyed it and that you will read my future projects.

Hope you read the sequel

Thank you

Joel

Soundtrack

01 Cliffs of doneen- Howard Baer--------------(Ryu "Ren" Hamilton's theme)

02 Ente E ND- Kutmasta Kurt; Motion Man--(in a strange place)

03 Mad World [-] Gary Jules--------------------(Unfriendly Giant)

04 Nobody's Listening- Linkin Park------------(cornered by Debilitas)

05 In the 80's- Crazy Frog-----------------------(Determined procurer.)

06 Papercut- Linkin Park-------------------------(Something missing)

07 Rnwy- Linkin Park--------------------------(Betrayed)

08 my [DSMBR- Linkin Park--------------------(Together We Stand)

09 WIH] You- Linkin Park-----------------------(Alone and Afraid)

10 DoomRider Sandstorm- Darude---------(Not how I remember you- Dark hunter theme)

11 The Unforgiven II- Metallica--------------------(No Hope Unless…)

12 You Know What You Are- Nine Inch Nails--(Stand and Fight, Never Run.)

13 1stp Klosr- Linkin Park--------------------------(Riccardo's Fall)

14 Blacklist- Exodus---------------------------------(The Dragons Roar)

15 Hover- TRUSTcompany-------------------------(I won't leave without you)

16 Down Again- Chimaira--------------------------(We Can't Give Up)

17 The Hand That Feeds- Nine Inch Nails--------(Lorenzo's Defeat, They're release)

18 Drop to zero- TRUSTcompany-----------------(Just RUN!!!)

19 Finally- TRUSTcompany------------------------(Fall To Ash)

20 The Fear- TRUSTcompany----------------------(We leave together)

21 By_myslf Linkin Park----------------------------(Ending theme)


End file.
